Almas Gémeas
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Enquanto vai a caminho de King's Cross, após ter terminado o quinto ano, Hermione relembra todas as aventuras que ja passou com os seus dois melhores amigos: Harry e Ron. E sente os seus sentimentos a mudarem... Casais Principais: HarryHermione NevilleGin
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – Epílogo

Olá a todos os leitores. Para quem não sabe quem eu sou, o meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger. Para muitos eu sou a melhor amiga do Menino Que Sobreviveu. Para os que estudam em Hogwarts, eu sou conhecida como a Monitora irritante sabe-tudo. Os meus inimigos tratam-me como Mudblood (mais propriamente, todos os que se acham os melhores do mundo só por serem sangue-puro). Os meus amigos mais próximos sabem que sou a amiga que esta lá sempre para apoiar, embora também me chamem sabe-tudo, mas eu não me importo, pois eu sei que o sou, mas às vezes isso dói cá dentro, pois não é fácil ouvir comentários irritantes das pessoas que têm inveja de mim. Mas eu seria o que sou hoje se não fosse pelo facto de ter amigos que me tratam bem pelo que sou. E eles são para mim como uma segunda família. Como já devem ter adivinhado eu estou a falar de Harry Potter, a família Weasley, e por menos que acreditem, a Professora McGonagall gosta imenso de mim, fazendo me sentir à vontade neste mundo que eu desconhecia até receber a carta de admissão em Hogwarts quando tinha 11 anos, embora tivesse de esperar mais um ano antes de entrar na escola que agora é o meu segundo lar.

Bem, paremos de falar de mim. Vou falar agora de meus amigos. Aqueles que ficaram do meu lado. Aqueles que sempre me apoiaram sempre que eu precisava (excepto na B.A.B.E, que eu desisti perto do quinto ano, pois percebi que os elfos domésticos não queriam receber salários, nem ter férias, etc., e que eram felizes quando recebiam ordens). Aqueles que me defendiam daqueles que gozavam comigo. Tantas vezes que Harry e Ron me defenderam do Malfoy e dos seus comentários maldosos. Para mim, Harry era aquela pessoa que por muito que tivesse magoado ou por mais que as pessoas que ele mais gostava, morriam era uma pessoa incrivelmente boa, corajosa e com uma vontade de viver enorme. Ele era a pessoa com quem eu desabafava os meus medos, as minhas angústias, as minhas alegrias e os meus sonhos. A minha relação de amizade com Harry era muito diferente daquela que eu tinha com Ron. O Ron para mim era aquela pessoa que nos irritava por tudo e por nada, que tentava ultrapassar as dificuldades que passava devido ao facto da família ser pobre. A minha relação com Ron era como se fossemos cão e gato, embora nos déssemos bem, discutíamos muito e passávamos muito tempo sem nos falarmos. Eu só me lembro que a única briga que tive com Harry em que deixamos de nos falar foi no terceiro ano, quando Ron pensou que o meu gato tinha comido o rato dele. Ginny é como uma irmã para mim. Ela não é como o irmão, pois não se sente inferiorizada com o facto de ser pobre. Ela sempre superou isso, pois tem amigos que gostam de como ela é e não pelo seu estatuto social. Nós tornamo-nos mais amigas, quando eu andava no quarto ano, que foi quando ela desistiu de Harry. Anteriormente, ela tinha muitos ciúmes de mim (como ela própria confessou) pois eu andava sempre com Harry e Ron. Mas depois ela viu que o seu amor por Harry era apenas um amor infantil e Harry nunca iria reparar nela a não ser como a irmã do seu melhor amigo e acabou por se interessar por outros rapazes. Foi para ela que eu contei que Krum me tinha convidado para ir ao Baile de Inverno. Confesso que fiquei tão surpreendida, quanto ela quando Krum me convidou. Embora lhe tenha pedido um tempo para pensar o que eu realmente estava à espera era que Ron me convidasse, pois desde o início do quarto ano que eu comecei a apaixonar-me por Ron. Mas o pedido dele demorou a chegar e eu acabei por aceitar o pedido de Krum. Ginny, que nessa altura já começava a desistir de Harry, ainda estava na esperança que ele a convidasse, mas tal como eu não esperou mais e aceitou o pedido de Neville, quando eu recusei. Foi aí que Ginny definitivamente desistiu de Harry e eu de Ron, pois apercebemo-nos que elas não nos iriam tratar como mulheres, mas apenas como amigas. E foi tarde de mais, quando eles tentaram nos convidar para irmos ao baile com eles, embora no princípio não tenham aceitado que já tínhamos par. Foi nesse mesmo baile que eu desisti de Ron, quando ele me acusou de estar a sair com um traidor, no caso Krum, pois tanto ele com Harry eram campeões. A partir desse dia, não me apaixonei por mais ninguém. Até ao dia em que fomos atacados no Ministério.

Nos próximos capítulos, vou relatar a minha vida em Hogwarts durante o meu sexto e sétimo anos e como me apaixonei pelo rapaz que revelou ser a minha alma gémea.

Tinha acabado o quinto ano e eu há menos de uma semana tinha saído da Ala Hospitalar. Ainda me retraio com as dores que aquela maldita maldição deixou em mim. A Madam Pomfrey avisou-me que embora eu esteja curada, as dores iriam atingir de cada vez que eu ficasse com medo ou ansiosa, pelo que ela me pediu para que eu descansasse durante as férias e evitasse grandes emoções, pois poderia ter de ser internada novamente. Eu como não gosto nada de estar internada, decidi seguir à risca todos os conselhos da enfermeira da escola. E foi na altura em que tive internada na Ala Hospitalar que eu decidi o que eu gostaria de ser quando me formasse em Hogwarts: Medi-bruxa. Não sei como mudei de ideias tão rapidamente, mas vi que ao escolher aquela profissão, eu me iria sentir realizada, pois uma das coisas que eu gosto além de estudar e ler é ajudar as pessoas. E isso se nota muito bem, já que eu acho que se não fosse por mim, Ron teria morrido logo no primeiro ano, pois ia sendo sufocado pela Armadilha do Diabo. Pena que não tenha usado melhor a sua inteligência para evitar a morte de Sirius. Sabia que tanto eu, como Harry e Ron iríamos sentir muito a falta de Sirius, principalmente Harry. A vida tem sido muito injusta com ele, mas mesmo assim ele não tem desistido de viver. Acho que é por sentir que ainda há pessoas que gostam dele e que precisam dele. Tal como eu. Fiquei muito surpreendida quando Ginny me contou que Harry passou horas e horas sentado à beira da minha cama a ver-me dormir. Ela também revelou que o que parecia é que Harry se tinham apaixonado por mim e que estava muito aflito pelo perigo em que me tinha posto ao acreditar em Kreacher. Não o censuro por ter tentado salvar Sirius. Embora ele tenha tentado saber se o sonho que ele teve verdadeiro, por minha insistência, acho que foi uma sensação que tive de que algo estava errado. E ele seguiu o meu conselho, mas mesmo assim fomos enganados pelo maldito elfo. Felizmente, a viagem estava a decorrer bem. Harry e Ron estavam a jogar xadrez bruxo, Luna estava entretida a ler a revista A Voz Delirante, Neville e Ginny estavam a conversar, de tal maneira que não me admirava que eles namorassem. Eu reparei que após o baile em que Neville levou Ginny tinha-se instalado um certo clima entre os dois, que a partir desse dia se tornaram amigos. Na minha opinião, eles até formam um belo casal. Ginny é delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e corajosa e Neville é tão tímido e medroso que se completam um ao outro. Quanto a mim, bem, eu estou sentada à janela observando os amigos de quem eu tanto gosto, mas neste momento virei-me para olhar a paisagem lá fora. Estão tão entretidos que nem reparam que estou triste e melancólica. Mas é melhor assim, pois evitam-se perguntas constrangedoras. Penso no meu passado, em tudo aquilo pelo que passei ao lado de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville e Luna. Foram bons e maus momentos que passamos juntos, e mesmo que as nossas aventuras corriam mal, no fim tinha valido a pena correr os riscos.

Lembro-me bem do meu primeiro ano. Era uma rapariga tímida, que gostava muito de estudar e que aprendia as coisas rapidamente. Lembro-me quando ainda ia no Expresso de Hogwarts quando surpreendi Harry e fez Ron se aborrecer ao fazer um feitiço que consertou os óculos de Harry. Vi naqueles olhos verdes ao mesmo tempo surpresa e receio. Só descobri mais tarde a razão. Os pais de Harry tinham morrido e aquele era o seu primeiro contacto com magia. Lembro-me da primeira aventura que passamos: foi naquele dia em que Harry entrou para a equipa de Quidditch e Malfoy o desafiou para um duelo; eu segui os dois na tentativa de demover os dois e quando tinha desistido e me preparava para voltar para o salão comum, descobri que a Dama Gorda tinha desaparecido (para um passeio nocturno, provavelmente) e não tive outro remédio senão seguir Harry e Ron. Não me arrependo até hoje, apesar de quase termos morrido quando nos deparamos com Fluffy, o cão de três cabeças do Hagrid. Lembro-me que depois desse episódio tentei me aproximar dos dois e tornar-me amiga deles. Lembro-me que foi no dia das Bruxas. Mas Ron tinha decido nesse dia gozar comigo, devido ao facto de eu ter conseguido efectuar um feitiço e ele não, apesar de eu querer ajudá-lo. As palavras dele magoaram-me muito, pois eu tinha ficado um pouco impressionada pelos olhos verdes e pelos cabelos ruivos. Foi por causa dele que passou o dia todo numa casa-de-banho a chorar. E foi por causa dele que eu fiquei de cara-a-cara com um troll, que até agora foi uma das experiências maia aterradoras de todas e dou a graça por ter uma única pessoa em todo o castelo a se lembrar de mim: Harry. Agradeço a ele a minha vida, mas fiquei triste por não ter sido Ron a se lembrar de mim, mas pelo menos foi ele que efectuou o feitiço que não só me salvou a mim, como também ao Harry. A partir desse dia, nós os três começamos a dar-nos bem e a tolerarmos a presença uns dos outros. Na minha opinião se não fosse por mim, acho que eles os dois hoje ainda estariam no primeiro ano, já que era eu que os ajudava nos estudos. Embora eles muitas vezes tenham reclamado de eu tanto os forçar a estudar, de um certo modo eles me agradecem, pois sabem que sem mim, eles passariam o tempo todo a jogar xadrez, a falar de Quidditch ou a se meterem em encrencas sem se preocuparem em estudar. Lembro-me muito bem do ódio que se desenvolveu entre Harry e Snape. Nunca cheguei a entender porque Snape odeia Harry, a única coisa que sei a esse respeito é que o pai e padrinho de Harry aprontavam muito com o Snape, mas isso não é justificativa para se odiar o filho de uma pessoa que já está morta há mais de catorze anos. E foi esse ódio que fez com que eu, Harry e Ron nos aventurássemos a descer o alçapão que Fluffy guardava, pois pensávamos que Snape iria roubar a Pedra Filosofal para a entregar a Voldemort. Embora tenhamos feito alguns arranhões, eu e Ron rapidamente recuperamos e saímos da Ala Hospitalar. Mas Harry ficara lá; ao que ele nos contara depois Quirrel era o traidor e Harry quase tinha morrido a tentar que Voldemort ficasse com a Pedra, devido ao esforço que despendeu. Mas tudo acabou bem e todos nós passamos para o segundo ano.

Ao que me consta, durante essas férias Harry recebeu a visita de Dobby, um elfo doméstico, e acabou por ser aprisionado no quarto, embora tenha sido resgatado por Ron e pelos irmãos gémeos, Fred e George num carro voador; e foi nesse mesmo carro que Harry e Ron viajaram quando não conseguiram passar na Barreira Nove e Três Quartos. Os dois pegaram uma detenção bem forte, embora eu tenha entendido que eles não fizeram mal, apenas queriam voltar para Hogwarts. Lembro-me que nesse ano, eu tive uma paixonite pelo professor de DCAT, pois o achava lindo, o que levou a vários comentários por parte de Harry e Ron, que não gostavam nem um pouco do professor. Para mim, o segundo ano foi o pior, devido ao facto de ter havido vários ataques por parte do Basilisco a vários alunos, incluindo eu, que ficaram petrificados. Não tive lá, quando Harry e Ron quase morreram, quando decidiram saber se Hagrid tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Câmara dos Segredos e tinham-se embrenhado na Floresta Proibida até à caverna onde vivia Aragog. Pelo menos, descobriram que Hagrid era inocente. E mais, uma vez Harry e Ron se meteram numa aventura perigosa quando souberam que Ginny tinha sido levada para a câmara. E foi graças a mim, que eles descobriram que monstro habitava a câmara e foram contar isso a Lockhart que tinha sido o incumbido de ir à câmara e trazer Ginny de volta. E tudo correu bem, Tom Riddle desapareceu e Ginny voltou sã e salva, embora muito abalada. E todos os que foram petrificados voltaram à sua forma normal, devido à poção feita pela Madame Pomfrey.

Nesse momento, um barulho despertou a atenção de Hermione. Olhou em redor e viu que Harry não estava na cabine. Dando a desculpa que ia à casa-de-banho, Hermione saiu do compartimento e procurou por Harry, algo lhe dizia que o barulho que ouvira estava relacionado com o amigo. E não se enganou. Viu Harry e alguns membros da AD a empurrarem Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle para dentro da cabine. Deduziu o que tinha acontecido, Malfoy devia ter tentado atacar Harry, mas inadvertidamente o fez em frente da carruagem onde estavam membros da AD, que ajudaram Harry. Riu e voltou para trás, sem perceber que Harry tinha notado a sua presença e nos seus olhos passou uma centelha de esperança e carinho. Voltou para a carruagem e Ginny perguntou-lhe se ela estava bem, ao que Hermione respondeu que sim, mas questionou-se se notava que ela estava um pouco triste. Assim que se voltou a sentar, Ginny trocou de lugar com Luna e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O que tens? – perguntou Ginny, baixinho. – Tens estado tão calada e passaste quase o tempo todo a olhar lá para fora.

- Apenas tive a recordar os meus dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts. – respondi. – E também nos últimos acontecimentos. Em como os meus sentimentos mudaram. Apaixonei-me pelo Harry.

Após a confissão, olhei para Ginny. Estava um pouco receosa da reacção dela, pois não tinha a total certeza se ela tinha esquecido Harry. Ela ficou feliz por mim e eu fiquei mais aliviada quando notei no seu olhar alegria e ao mesmo tempo carinho. Depois ela desviou o olhar para uma pessoa. Quando reparei em quem o olhar dela tinha parado, fiquei um pouco surpresa mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

- Estás a gostar dele? – perguntei eu, ao que ela voltou novamente os olhos para mim.

- Sim. – respondeu ela. – Acho que aquele dia no Ministério fez os meus sentimentos mudar.

Desejei-lhe sorte e voltei a observar a paisagem e regressei aos meus pensamentos.

Voltei a recordar o meu passado, mais propriamente, quando andava no terceiro ano. A única coisa de especial que aconteceu nesse ano foi a briga entre mim, Harry e Ron devido a um maldito rato, já que Ron acusou Crookshanks de ter matado Scabbers. Lembro-me que passei horas e horas a chorar devido às acusações dele e pelo facto de os dois não terem acreditado em mim. Lembro-me que quando eles voltaram a falar comigo, foi quando souberam que Buckbeak tinha perdido no julgamento. Muitas coisas aconteceram no final do ano: ficamos frente a frente com Sirius Black, que todos julgavam ser um assassino e um traidor, mas pelo menos Harry, eu, Ron e Dumbledore soubemos que isso era mentira. E descobrimos isso quando eu revelei o meu segredo a Harry acerca do Vira-Tempo. Enfrentamos também Lupin na sua forma de lobisomem, o que foi bastante desagradável, pois íamos sendo atacados por ele, o que nos valeu foi Sirius, que afastou Lupin de nós, mas os perigos não acabaram por aí, já que eu e Harry corremos para o pé de Sirius, que estava cercando de Dementors. Por mais incrível que pareça foi o Harry que nos salvou, mas não aquele Harry que estava ao meu lado, mas sim o Harry que tinha viajado no tempo.

Durante as férias, o Sr. Weasley levou-nos a ver a Taça Mundial de Quidditch. Embora eu não goste muito de Quidditch, gostei de ver o jogo, o pior foi aquela exibição por parte dos Devoradores de Morte e o reaparecimento da Marca Negra. Lembro-me de nesse ano, sofrer imenso por Harry, devido ao perigo que ele estava exposto ao ser forçado a entrar no Torneio Tri-Bruxo. E foi nesse ano que Harry e Ron brigaram feio, devido aos ciúmes que Ron tinha da fama de Harry. Mas isso logo acabou, assim que a 1º tarefa terminou e Ron percebeu que Harry não queria entrar no torneio e que quem quer que tivesse posto o nome dele no cálice, queria-o ver morto. O que quase aconteceu quando Harry e Cedric terminaram juntos o labirinto, sendo que Harry viu Cedric morrer e viu Voldemort renascer e por pouco escapou novamente dele. Mas Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo após Cedric ter morrido, embora se tenha apaixonado por Cho Chang. Eu cá odeio aquela garota, acho-a supérflua e perseguidora de fama, já que só ligou para Cedric e para Harry quando eles se tornaram mais famosos.

E agora, aqui estou eu, a caminho de casa após o meu quinto ano. Foi um ano difícil, mas pelo menos ainda estou viva, mas acho que uma parte de Harry se foi com o Sirius. Como a vida tem sido tão cruel com ele. Quando ele estabelece ligações com alguém que lhe é querido e tem uma ligação com os seus pais, essa pessoa morre. Mas pelo menos, até agora Lupin tem sobrevivido, mas o mesmo não posso desejar ao traidor do Pettigrew. A nossa visita ao Departamento dos Mistérios foi muito difícil, já que Harry descobriu que havia uma profecia que envolvia-o, assim como a Voldemort. E também perdeu Sirius, mas ele não seria o único a sentir a falta de Sirius. Eu, Harry, Ron e Ginny iremos sentir muito a falta dele.

Quando finalmente acordei dos meus pensamentos, reparei que já era quase noite, o que indicava que estávamos quase a chegar a Londres. Olhei à minha volta e deparei com uns olhos verdes a olharem-me atentamente, sorri para ele e olhei para os outros ocupantes da carruagem. Ginny e Neville continuavam a conversar juntamente com Ron e Luna. Voltei o meu olhar novamente para Harry, mas ele já não estava a olhar. Mas eu não desviei o meu olhar, fiquei a pensar se teria coragem de declarar o meu amor para ele. Mas os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o comboio parou e nós reunimos as nossas coisas e preparam-nos para sair. Quando atravessamos a barreira mágica, não estávamos à espera de encontrar Olho-Louco, Tonks e Lupin à espera deles, ou melhor, à espera de Harry. Os tios de Harry estavam tão atormentados quando foram confrontados pelos três juntamente com Mr e Mrs Weasley e ficaram completamente aterrorizados quando Moody destapou o olho mágico. Eu esperava encontrar Harry em breve, pois sabia que os seus tios não o tratavam bem. Só não esperava que quando o reencontrasse fosse num sítio pelo qual eu não estava à espera de ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – Férias Diferentes

Assim que deixei a estação e entrei no carro dos meus pais, soube logo que já não estava segura. Por um lado gosto imenso da minha amizade com Harry, mas por outro lado é terrível saber que podemos morrer de um dia para o outro. Assim que eu saí da enfermaria, fui logo chamada à presença de Dumbledore. Nem Ron, nem Harry, nem Ginny sabem que eu fui falar com o director, pois eu fiquei tão chocada com as palavras dele, que não tive coragem para falar para os meus amigos. Dumbledore nessa reunião que a minha amizade com Harry tinha chegado aos ouvidos de Voldemort: pelos vistos os Devoradores aperceberam-se do pânico de Harry quando eu fui atingida pela maldição e Voldemort agora sabia como atingir Harry e faze-lo sair do esconderijo, que era a casa dos Dursley. Ou seja, se Voldemort me raptasse era muito provável que Harry arriscasse a sua segurança para garantir a minha. Mas a única pergunta que eu fiz a Dumbledore foi: Porquê eu e não Ron ou Ginny? E ele respondeu-me que nem mesmo Voldemort não conseguiria aproximar-se da Toca, pois esta estava tão rodeada de feitiços, que quando Voldemort conseguisse chegar à casa, já a encontraria vazia. Arthur e Molly eram bons feiticeiros e certificaram-se de quando arranjaram aquela casa que os filhos que teriam estivessem seguro. Tinha tantos detectores de Arte das Trevas, que permitia a que Molly soubesse que Voldemort ou os devoradores estavam por perto, mesmo que estivessem a 500 metros da casa. E Molly tinha muitos meios de fugir de casa. E então Dumbledore me explicou que o mesmo não se passava comigo, que por viver num bairro de Muggles, estava mais vulnerável a um ataque de devoradores. Perguntei se não poderia haver alguma coisa que pudesse ser feita em relação a isso. A resposta dele foi que a única solução era ou a minha família se esconder sob o feitiço Fidelus ou então mudar-nos para Grimmauld Place. E então pensei que isso não era possível, pois embora o meu pai mostre um certo interesse por magia não iria querer se esconder ou mudar-se para uma casa repleta de magia e feiticeiros. E Dumbledore já sabia isso. E sabia que eu já tinha chegado à conclusão de qual seria a solução. E perguntei-lhe quanto tempo ficava em casa dos meus pais. Ele respondeu-me que o menos possível, ou seja Dumbledore iria me buscar a 28 de Julho, ou seja eu passaria perto de um mês com os meus pais, o que apesar de ainda ser muito tempo, para mim era péssimo. Não gostava muito de estar afastada dos meus pais, mas para mim a segurança de Harry estava muito acima da minha própria vida. Sei isso, porque não era capaz de viver sem o ter ao meu lado, apercebi-me que me apaixonei por ele quando me Ginny disse que ele raramente tinha saído do meu lado enquanto eu estava internada na Ala Hospitalar e eu mesma comprovei isso quando acordei, pois ele só saía do meu lado para não ter de faltar às aulas. E foi esse jeito carinhoso e preocupado dele que me tocou no fundo do coração e me fez ver os sentimentos que eu tanto queria ignorar: amava-o muito e mais do que a minha própria vida. Mas não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Sei que ele gostava da Cho, e talvez tenha sido por isso que me levou a não descobrir os meus próprios sentimentos: o meu receio de ser rejeitada e de perder a amizade dele. E não era isso que eu queria. Mas agora que eu sei o que sinto vai ser mais difícil encará-lo, tenho medo que ele não sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por ele.

Sabia que só o devia voltar a ver no dia dos anos dele, pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, já que depois do que aconteceu no ano passado com o ataque dos Dementors, Dumbledore tenha medo de que alguma coisa possa acontecer a Harry, que possa levar à sua expulsão de Hogwarts, que é o que todos nós menos desejamos. É tão perigoso para ele não estar dentro dos limites de Hogwarts. Não sei como seria a minha vida e a de Ron sem a presença dele. Se do trio, eu sou a mente, o Ron o coração, o Harry é o corpo. Eu tenho a inteligência, o Ron os sentimentos e Harry tem a defesa. Juntos somos invencíveis, separados somos muito fracos. Mas há que contar também com Ginny, Luna e Neville, que depois do ataque no Ministério tornaram-se também eles muito importantes e que nos completam a nos os três. Para muitos, Ginny pode ser uma menina frágil, mas só quem a conhece sabe que ela é uma bruxa muito dotada e forte. Luna pode parecer lunática, e embora eu não fosse com a cara dela no início, ela se revelou muito importante, pois também é uma bruxa muito forte. Neville embora tímido e medroso, apenas o é devido ao seu complexo de inferioridade, à falta de carinho de familiares e à saudade que tem dos pais com quem nunca conviveu. Mas Neville no seu jeito é bastante útil, pois defende os amigos quase até às últimas consequências e quando está confiante sabe fazer feitiços muito úteis. Sem eles os cinco, eu simplesmente não era nada, apenas mais uma rapariga entre os muitos alunos de Hogwarts, mas com eles eu sou conhecida com a melhor amiga do Menino Que Sobreviveu. Mas eu não ligo a títulos, apenas o que me interessa é a amizade sincera que nós os seis partilhamos.

Parecia que tinha sido ainda ontem que eu tinha saído de King's Cross, mas o tempo prega-nos rasteiras e quando menos esperamos passa tão depressa. Tinha chegado o dia 28 de Julho e com ele a minha partida. Não sabia para onde ia, ou era para a Toca ou era para Grimmauld Place. Acho que só saberia quando chegasse ao seu destino, mas para onde quer que fosse, ficaria entre amigos, ou seja, com os Weasley. Já eram três horas da tarde quando Dumbledore apareceu para me levar. Já tinha as minhas coisas arrumadas, ou melhor, nem tinha mexido no meu malão a não ser para tirar os frascos de poções que a Madam Pomfrey me tinha aconselhado a tomar, segundo ela faria com que eu não tivesse dores. As poções eram tão horríveis, mas pelo menos manteriam as dores longe, a não ser que eu me esquecesse de as tomar, nem quero pensar no que aconteceria.

Com eu ainda não sabia aparatar e as redes de flú se tinham tornado inseguras, devido ao risco de eu ir parar a outro sítio, Dumbledore tinha pedido emprestando o carro a Mr Weasley (não aquele Ford Anglia que Ron e Harry tinham usado para chegar a Hogwarts, mas sim outro que Mr Weasley tinha arranjado). Peguei as minhas coisas, coloquei-as dentro do porta-bagagem e peguei em Crookshanks que andava à minha volta. Despedi-me de meus pais e entrei no carro ao lado de Dumbledore. Durante a viagem reinou o silêncio e eu entretive-me a olhar a paisagem à minha volta, enquanto o tempo passava. Tinha passado quase duas horas quando Dumbledore subitamente estacionou o carro e dizendo para eu esperar, saiu e se dirigiu para uma porta. Como eu estava distraída a olhar à minha volta a tentar descobrir onde estava, nem me apercebi quem abriu a porta. Já estava a perguntar-me o porque de tanta demora, pois Dumbledore já tinha entrado naquela casa há quase meia-hora e ainda não tinha regressado. Mal acabei de ter este pensamento, quando repentinamente a porta se abriu e Dumbledore saiu. Mas a porta não se fechou e eu vi que quem lá estava era nem mais do que Petúnia Dursley, a tia de Harry, e pensei que tínhamos vindo buscar Harry, mas enganei-me quando Dumbledore me informou que eu iria passar ali uns dias. Fiquei confusa e perguntei-lhe a razão de não ir logo para a Toca e para Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore respondeu-me que a sede da Ordem andava em obras e que quase ninguém lá ia, a não ser os bruxos que andavam a tratar da limpeza da casa, que se resumia em se livrarem de todos os itens de magia negra existentes naquela casa e que eu não iria para a Toca, pois por muito que Molly fosse eficiente, a protecção que os filhos dela tinham, o mesmo não se aplicavam a ela e a Harry, que não tinham ligações de sangue com os Weasley's. E perguntei se os tios de Harry me iriam aceitar ali. Dumbledore respondeu-me que tinha os seus métodos de persuasão. Hermione apenas pode imaginar o que Dumbledore tinha feito, pois este pediu-me que o seguisse, pois Petúnia estava à minha espera. Pensei que era melhor despachar-me, pois não tinha a certeza se a tia de Harry tinha concordado em me deixar ficar em casa dela. Tirei o meu malão do porta-bagagem e pus Crookshanks no seu cesto e dirigi-me até à porta e disse boa-tarde à tia de Harry e surpreendi-me quando ela me respondeu mas não no tom de resignação que eu estava à espera, mas num certo tom caloroso e amigo. Acho que Dumbledore deve-lhe ter falado do meu problema de segurança, pois quando olhei para os olhos dela, não foi raiva que eu vi, mas sim carinho. Dumbledore despediu-se de nós as duas e partiu no carro e só nessa altura é que me lembrei que ele nem tinha mencionado quando é que me vinha buscar. Entrei na casa e Petúnia fechou a porta atrás de mim e pediu-me que a acompanhasse até à sala, pois queria falar comigo. Deixei o meu malão junto à escada e perguntei se poderia levar o meu gato junto, ao que ela respondeu que sim. Tirei Crookshanks da sua cesta e agarrando-o bem nos meus braços, segui Petúnia até à cozinha e onde após ela apontar para uma das cadeiras, me sentei. Olhei em volta e não vi sinal do primo de Harry, reparando apenas em como aquela casa era tão branca e limpa. Conversamos durante um bocado, onde ela me explicou que me tinha aceitado de bom grado, pois embora não o demonstrasse tinha uma grande afeição pelo sobrinho e esperava que tendo um dos amigos do lado dele, o impedisse de fazer uma besteira e eu nesse sentido, até concordei com ela, pois sabia muito bem do que Harry era capaz quando se sentia sozinho e sem notícias. Ela explicou-me também que por mais que ela gostasse de me ter na sua casa, o seu marido e o seu filho não teriam a mesma opinião e até podia ser que os poucos dias que eu ali iria passar não fossem de todo pacíficos. Eu apenas falei para perguntar quando me iria embora, ao que Petúnia respondeu que seria no dia de anos de Harry que Dumbledore nos vinha buscar aos dois. Sem mais demora, ela disse-me que podia ir ter com Harry, que estava no quarto dele, e que lhe podia pedir ajuda para depois levar o meu malão para o quarto que eu iria ocupar.

Subi devagar as escadas, pois queria surpreender Harry. Como Petúnia já me tinha explicado onde era o quarto de Harry, abri a porta devagar e entrei sem fazer muito barulho. Harry estava deitado na sua cama e a sua respiração era tão pausada, que pensei que ele tivesse a dormir, mas reparei que não, pois tinha os olhos abertos, que estavam a fixar o tecto, e estava tão concentrado nos seus pensamentos que nem deu por eu ter entrado no quarto. Sabendo que Crookshanks gostava de estar no colo de Harry, pu-lo no chão e apontado para Harry, ele rapidamente percebeu eu queria que ele subisse para cima de Harry. Quando o meu gato subiu para cima de Harry, reparei que se Harry conseguisse teria batido no tecto, tal foi o susto que ele levou quando sentiu que alguma coisa tinha subido para cima dele. Só ficou mais calmo, quando percebeu quem era o invasor.

- Crookshanks! – exclamou ele, confuso. – Mas que raio estás aqui a fazer?

E só nessa altura é que ele reparou em mim. Desviando Crookshanks, levantou-se e dirigiu-se a mim e eu não aguentando mais, atirei-me nos braços dele de tão contente que estava por estar ao seu lado.

- Hermione! Que surpresa te ver aqui. – falou Harry assim que nos largamos. – Porque estás aqui? Passou-se alguma coisa?

- Não propriamente. – respondi ao notar um certo nervosismo na voz dele. – Quando nos juntarmos a Ron respondo-te o porque de já não estar com os meus pais. E estou aqui porque Dumbledore deve ter achado uma certa graça de cá passar as férias.

Harry largou um pequeno sorriso após o meu comentário.

Conversamos um pouco sentados na cama de Harry e depois pedi-lhe para que ele me ajudasse a trazer as minhas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes. Quando terminamos, ouvimos a tia de Harry a chamar-nos para jantar, olhamos um para o outro e largamos um sorriso cúmplice, pois imaginávamos mais ou menos qual seria a reacção do tio e do primo de Harry quando me vissem, não iriam ficar muito contentes. Descemos e dirigimo-nos para a cozinha e assim que eu entrei atrás de Harry tanto Vernon como Dudley ficaram a olhar para mim, passando também os olhos por Harry e por Petúnia. Dudley escondeu-se atrás da mãe, que ralhou com ele e o tio de Harry estava a tomar uma coloração avermelhada que começava a espalhar-se pelo rosto dele, o que significava que iria acontecer explosão de raiva. E não me enganei.

- HARRY POTTER! O que é que esta rapariga está aqui a fazer. – gritou o tio dele, bastante vermelho. – Já não me basta ter de aturar cá em casa, ainda trazes outra anormal como tu cá para casa.

Mas Harry foi poupado, pois quem respondeu foi a tia de Harry, que parecia ter ficado bastante zangada com os gritos do marido.

- Primeiro que tudo, Vernon, cala-te, não achas que a vizinhança toda não ouviu os teus gritos. – falou Petúnia, tendo efeito imediato em Vernon que olhou para os lados e foi perdendo a cor vermelha. – Segundo, fui eu quem deu autorização para que a rapariga cá ficasse, portanto Harry não tem culpa nenhuma no assunto. E por último, ela não é assim tão anormal, pois pelo que Dumbledore me contou os pais dela não são bruxos.

O tio de Harry ficou mais calmo após o discurso da mulher, mas mesmo assim ficou claramente surpreendido quando Petúnia confessou que tinha sido ela quem tinha me deixado ficar lá em casa. O jantar até decorreu bem, embora de vez em quando Dudley me lançasse uns olhares esquisitos. Acho que devia estar com receio que eu lhe lançasse um feitiço de um momento para o outro.

Após termos jantado, eu e Harry fomos até ao quarto dele e tivemos a conversar mais um pouco, embora eu tomasse mais atenção a Harry do que ao que ele falava. E quando me fui deitar, fiquei a pensar se tinha coragem de lhe dizer que o amava… A oportunidade para isso chegou no dia seguinte.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Um Dia Especial parte I

No dia seguinte, acordei muito bem-disposta, estava muito contente porque além de estar em segurança estava ao lado da pessoa que amava, embora ele não soubesse isso, claro. Decidi ir acordar Harry, ou melhor, pregar-lhe um susto, pois adorava o modo como ele reagia aos sustos. Abri a porta do meu quarto e certificando-me que não havia ninguém no corredor, fui em bicos de pés até ao quarto de Harry e entrei, fazendo o menor barulho possível. Aproximei-me da cama, vi que Harry estava a dormir profundamente e lentamente me sentei na beira da cama dele. Desisti do meu plano de acordá-lo e fiquei a observá-lo dormir. Como ele parecia um anjo a dormir, tinha o cabelo todo bagunçado, deixando à vista a sua cicatriz em forma de raio. Com os meus dedos acaricie a testa dele, ao que ele deu um pequeno resmungo, mas não acordou. Continuei com a minha carícia, mas passei para os seu rosto e parando nos seus lábios, que com a carícia se entreabriram. Não resisti e pousando as minhas mãos no peito dele, lentamente aproximei os meus lábios dos deles e beijei-o de leve. Assustei-me quando ele abriu os olhos e se sentou, ficando surpreendido pelo que eu tinha feito. Fiquei a olhar para os olhos verdes dele, perdida no meio de tanto verde e apercebi-me que ele era muito bonito quando não tinha os óculos. Quando me ia a afastar, pois senti que estava a ficar vermelha, ele impediu-me ao me abraçar, fazendo com que eu ficasse completamente vermelha, e ali fiquei perdida a olhar nos olhos deles, que nem percebi que a distância dos nossos lábios ia diminuindo. Harry me beijou lentamente, um pouco no receio que eu me afastasse, mas eu não fiz isso, apenas me entreguei completamente à carícia dele e correspondi ao beijo. Harry passou uma mão à volta da minha cintura enquanto a outra acariciava os meus cabelos, enquanto eu me aproximei mais e o abracei. O beijo só terminou quando tanto eu, como ele estávamos quase a ficar sem ar. E enquanto tentávamos normalizar a nossa respiração ficamos a olhar para os olhos um do outro, um pouco vermelhos. Harry começou a acariciar a minha face e lentamente se deitou arrastando-me com ele. Ficamos os dois deitados na cama dele a olhar-nos e trocar carinhos. Ele beijou-me novamente, mas este beijo foi diferente, carregado de paixão. Aprofundamos os carinhos de tal maneira que tanto eu como ele ficamos sem a camisola do pijama (eu não tinha mudado de roupa quando fui ao quarto dele). Eu fiquei fascinada quando tirei a camisola dele, tinha os músculos bem definidos e eu não resisti a passar a minha mão pelo peito dele, parando junto ao coração e senti que batia descompassadamente. Iam-nos beijar novamente quando ouvimos alguém bater à porta e sem esperar resposta, abriu-a e eu só tive tempo de me tapar com os cobertores de Harry. A tia de Harry ficou um tanto embaraçada quando nos viu aos dois deitados na cama de Harry e corei furiosamente, assim como Harry.

- Bem, meninos, assim que acabarem de se vestir, desçam. – falou Petúnia, não nos censurado, mas sim dando um pequeno sorriso que serviu para que eu e Harry ficássemos um pouco confusos. – O pequeno-almoço está a ser preparado.

Quando ela fechou a porta eu olhei timidamente para Harry e pedindo desculpas vesti a minha camisola e fui até ao meu quarto para trocar de roupa antes de descer. Ao chegar na cozinha, sentei-me numa cadeira e fiquei em silêncio pois ainda estava envergonhada devido ao facto de ter sido apanhada por Petúnia. Como estávamos sozinhas, ela iniciou uma conversa ao que bastante timidamente fui respondendo.

- Dumbledore falou-me que os teus pais são Muggles. - afirmou Petúnia. – Se é verdade, o que eles fazem?

- São os dois dentistas. – respondi.

- Ainda estás envergonhada por causa daquela situação que aconteceu no quarto de Harry? – perguntou ela, ao notar que eu tinha uma certa relutância em responder.

Após um breve silêncio em que eu olhei para todos os lados, menos para os olhos da tia de Harry, respondi.

- Sim. – falei eu, sentindo que estava a corar. – Peço desculpa. Acho que nos precipitamos um pouco.

- Não faz mal. – falou ela e eu fiquei um pouco surpresa e finalmente olhei para Petúnia. – Dumbledore avisou-me que isso poderia acontecer.

- Hã! – exclamei eu, confusa. – Como assim Dumbledore sabia que isso podia acontecer?

- Ainda não te perguntaste a razão pela qual ele te trouxe para aqui? – perguntou a tia de Harry. – Dumbledore tinha-me dito que eras inteligente, mas pelos vistos ainda não chegaste à conclusão porque é que estás aqui.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que fui trazida para aqui para a minha segurança. – respondi eu. – E claro para a segurança de Harry, como a senhora ontem deixou claro na nossa conversa.

- Sim, uma das razões é essa. – disse Petúnia. – Mas há outra e essa é verdadeira razão de estares aqui. Nem tu, nem Harry são os únicos que sabem os sentimentos que guardam. Dumbledore descobriu isso após aquele dia em que vocês foram atacados no Ministério que o sentimento que tu e Harry nutriam um pelo o outro não era só de amizade, pelo menos da tua parte eu notei isso. Nota-se que gostas muito de Harry.

- Então Dumbledore descobriu. – falei eu e uma luz acendeu-se na minha cabeça – E ele planeou isto tudo, quer dizer eu ficar aqui com Harry, para que nós déssemos uma oportunidade aos nosso sentimentos.

- Sim, é isso. – finalizou Petúnia e nesse momento entraram na Dudley e Harry.

Vernon foi o último a chegar à cozinha. Após tomarmos o pequeno-almoço, mas não tão pacificamente, pois Petúnia e eu quase que saltamos para cima de Vernon quando ele quase chutou o meu gato, que andava a se roçar nos tios de Harry, nele e em mim na esperança de receber algum pedaço de comida. Fiquei tão vermelha de raiva, que involuntariamente fez com que várias coisas à minha volta levitassem, para espanto de Harry e Petúnia. O tio de Harry nunca mais ameaçou o meu gato com medo que eu lhe lançasse um feitiço.

Como não havia muito que fazer em casa dos tios, Harry convidou-me para dar um pequeno passeio pelas redondezas, ao que eu aceitei, pois seria a minha oportunidade para falar com Harry, que desde que nos beijamos evitava os meus olhos e não me dizia nada. Caminhamos lentamente lado a lado, em silêncio, devia ser por causa de Harry se sentir embaraçado por termos sido pegos pela tia dele. E acho que também se deve ao facto de ele estar inseguro em relação ou sentimentos dele, ou aos meus.

Entrámos num parque infantil que estava num estado deplorável, pois estava quase tudo partido, restando apenas dois baloiços.

- Harry, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei eu, na expectativa de quebrar o silêncio em que ele tinha caído.

- Foi o gang de rufias que o meu primo lidera. – respondeu ele.

- E eles conseguiram fazer assim tantos estragos? – perguntei, olhando em volta com mais atenção e vendo que estava quase tudo destruído.

- Sim. Mas agora deixaram o parque em paz. – respondeu ele. – Agora dedicam-se a bater e a aterrorizar miúdos pequenos, além de atirarem pedras às pessoas e aos carros.

- E os teus tios não fazem nada? - perguntei, chocada pelo comportamento de Dudley.

- Não, porque não sabem. – respondeu Harry. – A minha tia está convencida que quando o Dudley sai à noite é para ir jantar a casa de um dos amigos.

- Bela dupla vida que o teu primo tem. – exclamei eu. – Nem eu me apercebi que ele poderia ser um vândalo, pois está sempre atrás das saias da mãe.

- Sim, é verdade. – falou Harry, após uns segundos de silêncio. – Mas mais tarde ou mais cedo os meus tios vão descobrir o que o meu primo é. Os vizinhos andam muito revoltados com os comportamentos do gang de Dudley, que duvido que se mantenham calados mais tempo e que vão falar com os pais de todos os amigos de Dudley. Mas…

- Achas que a tua tia não vai aceitar isso de bom grado. – completei eu. – E ainda é capaz de chamar mentirosos aos vizinhos.

- Sim, estás certa, Hermione. – afirmou ele.

E após a conversa após Dudley, voltamos a entrar naquele silêncio horrível. E eu mentalmente fui tomado coragem para falar com Harry sobre o assunto que estava a provocar todo aquele silêncio.

- Harry? – chamei eu.

- Sim? – respondeu.

- Ainda estás envergonhado sobre aquilo que se passou no teu quarto hoje de manhã? – perguntei.

Olhei para ele e vi que ele me observava e eu sorri e corei um pouco, mas não desviei o olhar.

- Não é isso que me está a incomodar. – respondeu ele, após um tempo, mas sem deixar de me olhar. – Eu ouvi uma parte da tua conversa com a minha tia. Bela ideia de Dumbledore.

Após o comentário dele, corei furiosamente e desviei os meus olhos. Ele tinha ouvido Petúnia a dizer o que eu sentia por Harry. Após um breve silêncio, desta vez foi Harry quem cortou o silêncio.

- É verdade o que a minha tia disse? – perguntou ele. – Que estás apaixonada por mim?

- Sim, é verdade. – respondi eu. – Pelos vistos aquilo que eu queria esconder tornou-se demasiado obvio para algumas pessoas.

Ele voltou o seu olhar para o céu, foi como se pensasse em Sirius, mas eu sabia que não era assim. Ele estava a pensar naquilo que eu disse. Ficamos lá muito tempo, perdidos nos nossos pensamentos. Eu estava com um pouco de receio da reacção dele, pois não sabia de quem é que ele gostava: se era de mim, da Ginny ou da Cho. E fiquei muito confusa com esse pensamento. Comecei a mentalizar-me que se ele não me escolhesse eu sofreria e muito. Subitamente, Harry levantou-se, o que me assustou pois eu não estava à espera, pois ele parecia tão perdido nos seus pensamentos, tanto como eu.

- Hermione, são horas de ir. – falou ele. – Está quase na hora de almoço e a minha tia pode ficar preocupada se demorarmos mais.

Assenti e segui-o, em silêncio, pois ainda estava embrenhada nos meus pensamentos. Que foram interrompidos por uma coisa que eu não estava à espera: Harry timidamente enlaçou os dedos dele nos meus. Eu aceitei o gesto e continuamos até à casa dos tios dele de mão dada. Quando estávamos quase a chegar, ele puxou-me para trás de uma árvore e abraçou-me. Fiquei ainda mais surpreendida quando ele se afastou, mas sem me largar, e afagou os meus cabelos e a minha face, de um modo lento, que fez com que eu ficasse toda arrepiada e fechasse os meus olhos. Acho que ele tomou isso como um convite e beijou-me. Foi um beijo suave e cheio de carinho e que eu gostei imenso, que quase chorei quando nos separámos. Ele voltou a pegar na minha mão, mas desta vez puxou-me em direcção à casa. Quando acabamos de almoçar, ele convidou-me a irmos para o jardim. Eu fiquei um pouco relutante, mais pelo medo de sermos apanhados pelos vizinhos, mas acabei por aceitar. Deitam-nos os dois atrás de uma árvore que estava no jardim de Petúnia, e que nos protegia de olhares curiosos, e ficamos a observar o céu em silêncio. Eu fiquei a pensar no beijo que ele me tinha dado, há uma hora, fora tão inesperado, mas muito bom. Estava quase a adormecer, quando ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Hermione. – chamou Harry.

- Sim. – respondi, um pouco sonolenta.

- Estavas a dormir? – perguntou ele, num tom brincalhão.

- Não, mas não devia faltar muito. – respondi. – Está-se tão bem aqui.

- Sim, é verdade. – afirmou ele. – No Verão passado, passei aqui muito tempo.

- Foi. – falei eu. – E a fazer o quê?

- A ouvir os noticiários dos Muggles. – respondeu ele.

Fiquei admirada, mas depois me lembrei da explosão de raiva dele, quando chegou a Grimmauld Place.

- Era a falta de notícias, não era? – constatei.

- Sim, era. – ele respondeu. – Fiquei bastante furioso, não foi?

- Sim, foi. – respondi, começando a rir.

- Do que te estás a rir? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Estou-me a lembrar daquela explosão de raiva. – respondi, rindo ainda mais. – Embora na altura não tenha sido engraçado, agora faz-me rir.

Ele pareceu um pouco ofendido com as minhas palavras, mas logo soltou um sorriso maroto.

- Vais ver o que acontece às pessoas que se riem de mim. – exclamou ele e antes que eu tivesse tempo de reagir, começou a fazer-me cócegas.

Não me lembrava da última vez que tinha rido tanto. Harry só parou quando tanto eu como ele estávamos quase sem fôlego de tanto rir. Ficamos ali deitados a tentar normalizar a nossa respiração, mas ainda a sorrir. Mas da minha cara rapidamente desapareceu o sorriso, pois começava a sentir dores, que começaram no sítio onde a maldição de Dolohov me acertou e que se começaram a espalhar pelo meu corpo. Harry ficou tão aflito, via isso pela expressão de pânico do rosto dele. Tentava de todos os modos tentar me acalmar, mas as minhas dores e os meus gritos iam aumentado.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Um Dia Especial parte II

Entre os meus gritos, consegui dizer:

- Harry… poção… azul… no… malão… – disse pausadamente e com dificuldade. – Traz-ma… por favor…

Vi Harry a levantar-se e entrar em casa a correr. Em pouco tempo, Petúnia estava ao meu lado, tentando-me acalmar, devem ter sido os meus gritos, pois acho que a quase toda a vizinhança deve me ter ouvido. Passaram-se mais alguns segundos, quando Harry finalmente chegou com a poção. Lentamente, fez com que eu a bebesse toda. Aos poucos, senti que as dores estavam a desaparecer, mas eu estava tão fraca, que quando as dores acabaram, eu desmaiei. Quanto tempo se passou até eu acordar, eu não sei, pois quando acordei estava deitada na minha cama acompanhada de Harry e de Petúnia, que pelas expressões deles, estavam bastante preocupados. Harry sentiu-se mais aliviado quando eu abri os meus olhos e Petúnia saiu do quarto, deveria ir me buscar alguma coisa para comer, pois eu deveria estar branca. Chegou pouco tempo depois, com uma chávena de chá e com umas bolachas que eu rapidamente comi, pois estava fraca e com fome. Após eu ter terminado, ela saiu deixando-me a sós com Harry.

- Hermione! Estás melhor? – perguntou Harry, visivelmente preocupado.

- Sim, Harry. Agora estou melhor. – respondi eu, ainda um pouco fraca.

- O que aconteceu lá em baixo no jardim? – ele perguntou.

- Lembras-te daquela maldição que eu recebi do Dolohov, lá no Ministério? – perguntei eu, ao que ele assentiu e eu continuei. – Aquelas dores todas são os efeitos daquela maldição. A Madam Pomfrey disse-me que o objectivo daquela maldição causar-me muitas dores, efeito da maldição Cruciatus, mas como o meu agressor estava mudo, o resultado foi diferente, pois desmaiei.

Harry ficou branco e eu sabia porque. Ele sentia-se muito culpado pelo facto de eu ter sido atacada e por Sirius ter morrido.

- Não te preocupes, Harry. – falei eu, na expectativa de o acalmar. – A maldição não resultou, porque só me fez desmaiar, devido ao facto de Dolohov ter perdido a voz. Mas a Madam Pomfrey disse-me que eu iria sentir dores devido à maldição, mas desde que eu tomasse as poções que ela me recomendou, tudo acabaria por passar.

- Eu não sabia. – falou Harry, sentando-se à beira da minha cama. – Eu nunca vos deveria ter levado para o Ministério. Eu deveria ter-te ouvido quando me avistaste que poderia ser uma armadilha. A culpa é toda minha.

E Harry começou a chorar. Abracei-o e sussurrei ao seu ouvido:

- Não te culpes, Harry! – exclamei eu. – A culpa não foi tua, mas sim daquele maldito elfo. E Sirius morreu feliz, sabendo que estava a defender a pessoa que ele mais gostava, tu. Achas que ele morreu para te ver triste?

- Não Hermione, não. – falou ele e também me abraçou. – Tens razão. Acho que o Sirius não iria querer que ficasse a sofrer.

- Vês! – disse eu sorrindo. – Até tu sabes como ele próprio reagiria se te visse triste. Tens de continuar a tua vida, mas nunca esquecendo as pessoas que mais gostas e que já não estão junto de ti.

- Sabes, vou seguir o teu conselho Hermione. – falou ele, olhando nos meus olhos. – E achei a maneira perfeita de esquecer a dor.

- Ah sim! E que maneira é essa? – perguntei na brincadeira.

- Me declarando à pessoa que amo! – afirmou ele, com um brilho alegre nos olhos.

Mas isso me tocou bastante no fundo. Quem me dera que fosse eu a pessoa que ele amasse.

- Ah é? E quem é essa pessoa? – perguntei, tentando esconder a minha tristeza.

- Bem ela é uma rapariga muito bonita e muito inteligente. – disse Harry.

- Só? Há muitas raparigas que são assim. – falei eu.

- Que queres que eu diga mais? – perguntou ele. – Que te diga que é a rapariga mais formidável e carinhosa que eu já conheci até agora. Que está sempre ao meu lado quando eu preciso. Que limpa as minhas lágrimas e que me faz sorrir quando eu preciso. Que me dá bons conselhos. Que se tornou a minha melhor amiga e que me conhece como ninguém mais me conhece.

Como Harry estava a olhar pela janela, não reparou que lágrimas começaram a descer pela minha face. E não era lágrimas de tristeza, eram lágrimas de alegria. Harry tinha acabado de me descrever. Quando ele finalmente olhou para mim, reparei que uma lágrima solitária tinha descido pelo seu rosto. Levei a minha mão ao seu rosto e limpei-lhe a lágrima, mas continuei a acariciar-lhe a cara. Harry também limpou as minhas lágrimas.

- Já adivinhaste de quem eu gosto, não é? – perguntou ele, ao que eu me limitei a afirmar positivamente e a sorrir. – Depois daquela ida ao Ministério e quando tu foste atacada eu senti-me tão mal. Não te queria perder, mas vi que as coisas às vezes nem sempre correm como queremos. Passei muito tempo junto da tua cama a ver-te dormir. E foi quando tu finalmente acordaste é que eu me dei conta de que a minha vida sem ti, não era nada. Mas não disse nada, tive receio de ser rejeitado, tinha medo de que não me amasses. Por isso é que hoje eu fiquei surpreendido quando tu me beijaste. Era algo de que não estava à espera. Por isso me remeti ao silêncio, fiquei a pensar se deveria me declarar, mas ainda tinha o receio de não gostares de mim, que fosse apenas um impulso do momento.

- Não, Harry. Não foi. – falei. – Foi um beijo sincero. E eu tinha os mesmos sentimentos. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada, pois pensava que ainda gostavas da Cho.

- E eu tinha medo de que tu gostasses do Ron. – confessou ele. – Eu sentia que olhavas para ele de uma maneira diferente daquela que tu usavas quando olhavas para mim.

- Num certo aspecto, tens razão. – confessei. – Eu já gostei do Ron. Mas vi que me tinha enganado, Ron só olharia para mim como uma amiga. Foi por isso que eu desisti, quando acabamos o quarto ano. Passei a sentir-me melhor na tua companhia e o meu carinho foi aumentado, mas eu sempre neguei a possibilidade de te amar. Pelo menos tentei, até ao dia no Ministério. Quando eu finalmente acordei e te vi ao meu lado, vi que estavas preocupado comigo e isso mexeu comigo. Nunca antes alguém amigo se tinha preocupado tanto comigo, como tu o fizeste. E foi aí que eu vi que já não podia negar os meus sentimentos, pois já há muito tempo que o que sentia por ti não era só carinho, mas também amor.

Fiquei a olhar para ele, pelo menos até à altura em que ele me beijou, que terminou um longo tempo depois e tanto eu como ele estávamos um pouco vermelhos.

- Bem, agora que já confessamos os nossos sentimentos. – falou Harry, após recuperar o fôlego. – Só resta uma coisa.

- E que coisa é essa? – perguntei curiosa.

- Queres namorar comigo, Hermione? – falou ele, olhando directamente nos meus olhos, com um sorriso bobo que eu adorei.

Dei a minha resposta, beijando-o.

- Bem, acho que posso tomar isso por um sim. – disse ele, aumentado ainda mais o sorriso bobo dele e se deitado ao meu lado, acariciando-me a cara.

Mas antes que pudéssemos avançar mais, ouvimos batidas na porta. Foi ele que abriu a porta à tia, mas em vez de lá ficar, foi-se embora para o quarto dele. Eu também fiquei um pouco contente quando fomos interrompidos e cheguei a questionar-me se Petúnia não seria uma adivinha, pois interrompia-nos na hora H. De um certo modo, agradeci-lhe mentalmente, pois tanto eu como Harry tínhamos nos descontrolado e na minha opinião era um pouco cedo para fazermos amor. Ficamos um pouco a conversar e eu expliquei-lhe a razão das minhas dores. Acabei também por lhe confessar que eu tinha começado a namorar com Harry, notícia essa que ela recebeu muito bem, pois já estava à espera dela, desde o dia em que eu tinha ido para lá. E Petúnia pediu desculpa por nos ter interrompido, mas é que vinha avisar o jantar estava quase a ser servido e pediu-me para avisar Harry. Decidi que era melhor ir falar com ele, acerca daquilo que aconteceu e dos meus receios. Levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me ao quarto dele. Quando entrei, sei que ele me sentiu, mas não deixou de contemplar o tecto e vi que ele estava visivelmente contrariado. Aproximei-me mais da cama, mas não me sentei.

- Harry! – chamei. – Não fiques chateado.

Mas ele não me respondeu.

- Harry! – chamei novamente, aumentado o meu tom de voz. – Deixa de ser criancinha e de fazer birras.

Ele continuou a ignorar-me e eu já estava a ficar irritada, mas em vez de o deixar sozinho, surgiu-me uma ideia melhor e pu-la em prática: sentei-me na beira da cama e comecei a fazer-lhe cócegas, que tiveram efeito imediato: Harry começou a rir às gargalhadas, e nem mesmo quando ele me pedia para parar, eu parava, estava a gostar da situação. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu-se livrar das cócegas, começou a perseguir-me pelo quarto e rapidamente me apanhou, pois ele era muito rápido. Pegando-me ao colo, deitou-me na cama dele e devolveu-me a brincadeira. Dessa vez foram as minhas gargalhadas que encheram o quarto dele. Ele só parou quando viu que eu já estava a chorar de tanto rir. E ele largou um sorriso bobo, pois tinha adorado a brincadeira eu sentei-me para normalizar a respiração. Harry passou um braço pela minha cintura, impossibilitando-me de fugir. Para evitar o que se seguia, eu comecei a falar daquilo que tinha receio.

- Harry, é melhor não. – falei eu, sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo.

- Desculpa. – falou ele, tentando desculpar-se, ao notar que eu estava nervosa. – Há pouco perdi o controlo das minhas acções.

- Não faz mal. Eu também me descontrolei. – desculpei-me, mas eu sabia que por ele, teríamos continuando e eu não o censurava. – Mas antes, será melhor deixarmos passar um tempo, pois ainda agora começamos a namorar. E para mim seria a primeira vez, sou um pouco inexperiente nessa matéria e tenho muito receio de ficar grávida, pois só tenho 16 anos e tu 15. Ainda somos muito novos para sermos pais.

E naquele momento, vi pela sua expressão que só quando eu mencionei gravidez é que ele se lembrou dos riscos que corríamos em fazer amor sem nenhuma protecção

- Eu compreendo-te, Hermione. – falou ele. – Eu tinha-me esquecido da possibilidade de poderes ficar grávida.

Tivemos mais um pouco a conversar, antes de descermos para a cozinha. Quando lá chegamos só lá estavam a tia e o primo de Harry. Petúnia serviu o jantar e disse que como o marido iria chegar mais tarde, pois estava numa reunião, não iríamos esperar por ele. Sentei-me ao lado de Harry e de vez em quando íamos trocado carinhos, escondidos de Petúnia, mas não de Dudley que pareceu ficar um pouco embaraçado quando eu dei um beijo em Harry. Fiquei com a impressão de que Dudley tinha ficado com ciúmes do meu namorado, por causa de mim e na minha opinião deve ser por causa de que o anormal (como Vernon e Dudley chamam a Harry) tenha conseguido arranjar namorada primeiro que ele.

Após termos jantado, eu e Harry saímos para a rua e sentamo-nos atrás da mesma árvore, onde tínhamos estado à tarde quando começaram as minhas dores. Ficamos aí algum tempo, abraçados a observar as estrelas. E enquanto eu estava nos braços, sentia-me bastante protegida. Acho que a melhor coisa que me aconteceu até agora foi namorar com Harry, pois sinto-me tão protegida quando estou com ele. É como se tivesse a sensação de que nada de mal me podia acontecer se ele estivesse junto a mim. Acariciei-lhe as mãos que estavam em redor da minha cintura e comecei a chorar, pois a minha vida seria tão complicada a partir de agora. Senti Harry a abraçar-me mais fortemente, acho que ele deve ter percebido que eu estava a chorar. Pensei no meu futuro, será que tanto eu, como Harry sobreviveremos à guerra que se aproximava. Eu tinha um certo pressentimento de que o destino de Harry estava ligado ao de Voldemort e sentia que desde aquele dia em que vimos que Harry tinha uma profecia, que ele está esconder algo de mim e de Ron. Mas eu não toco nesse assunto, pois sei que quando Harry estiver preparado irá contar aquilo que esconde.

- Hermione. – sussurrou Harry ao meu ouvido. – Estás bem?

- Sim, Harry, eu estou bem. – respondi, limpando as minhas lágrimas.

- Então porque estavas a chorar? – perguntou ele.

- Estava a pensar no futuro, Harry. – respondi eu. – Fiquei a pensar se conseguiremos sobreviver à guerra que se aproxima.

- O futuro é sempre incerto. – falou ele. – Acho que devemos nos concentrar no presente e viver cada dia de cada vez.

- Mas eu tenho tanto medo de te perder! – exclamei, largando duas lágrimas solitárias. – A minha vida não seria nada sem ti.

- Hermione, querida, mesmo que eu morra, o que não vai acontecer, eu estarei sempre do teu lado. – ele disse e eu senti uma lágrima cair no meu ombro. – Eu tenho mais receio é pela tua vida. Eu morreria se tu morresses, pois não imagino a minha vida sem te ter ao meu lado.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali em silêncio. Ambos sabíamos que poderíamos não sobreviver, mas que pelo menos tentaremos aproveitar todos os momentos possíveis para estarmos juntos. Nesse momento, vimos ao longe a figura de Dudley aparecer e achamos melhor entrarmos e irmos dormir. Tinha sido um dia cansativo.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – Sonhos

No dia seguinte, acordei novamente de bom humor e antes de descer para a cozinha dos Dursley, tomei a minha poção, pois não queria que não se repetisse o mesmo episódio de ontem: ainda recordava os meus gritos de dor e expressão de pânico de Harry.

Depois de me vestir e de lavar a cara, sai do meu quarto, mas antes de descer as escadas, dei uma espreitadela no quarto de Harry, que ainda dormia. Decidi não o incomodar, e desci, juntando-me a Petúnia e a Dudley na cozinha. Petúnia deu-me os bons dias, mas o primo de Harry ficou a olhar para mim com uma expressão desconfiada. Não lhe liguei e perguntei a Petúnia se ela precisava de ajuda, ao que ela me respondeu que eu podia ir pondo a mesa. Quando terminei, ela pediu-me que fosse acordar Harry. Ia a começar a subir as escadas, quando a campainha tocou. Avisei a tia de Harry e subi, mas só meio lanço de escadas, estava curiosa: quem seria a pessoa que estaria à porta. Como estava meio escondida, Petúnia não deu por mim quando foi abrir a porta. Pouco depois, Petúnia e uma senhora gorda agarrando a trela de um cão entrou na casa e sentou-se num dos sofás, falando com Petúnia. Decidi subir o resto das escadas, antes que uma das duas desse por mim e dirigi-me para o quarto de Harry. Talvez ele me pudesse responder quem era aquela senhora. Abri a porta e reparei que Harry já lá não estava. Vi que a confusão do quarto dele tinha aumentado e pensei que iria ser demorado arrumar todas as coisas dele. Sai do quarto e fui à casa de banho, que era onde provavelmente Harry se encontraria, mas estranhei não o ver lá. Fui ao meu quarto e encontrei-o lá, ainda de pijama, encolhido na minha cama a chorar. Assustei-me e rapidamente me aproximei dele.

- Harry! – chamei, tentando afastar os braços dele da sua face. – Por favor, fala comigo. O que se passa?

Mas ele continuou o silêncio, mas abraçou-me, dando a entender que tinha notado a minha presença. Senti logo a minha camisola a ficar molhada. Ainda estava bastante preocupada com aquela reacção de Harry, mas respeitei o seu silêncio e retribui o abraço e acariciei-lhe os cabelos na esperança de o acalmar. Quando as lágrimas de Harry cessaram, ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Desculpa, Hermione. – falou ele reparando na minha camisola molhada.

- Não faz mal. – disse, numa voz suave. – Entendo que às vezes precises de chorar. Não é por isso que não deixas de ser um homem. O homem que eu amo.

- Obrigado pelo teu apoio. – agradeceu ele.

- Agora podes me explicar a razão por estares a chorar? – perguntei eu num tom calmo e suave.

- Sim. Acho que te devo explicações, não é? – respondeu ele, mostrando o sorriso que muito gostava. – Eu acordei sobressaltado, porque tinha acordado de um pesadelo. No meu sonho, vi que Voldemort te tinha capturado e te estava a torturar. Acordei com medo, por isso vim ao teu quarto para ver se estava tudo bem contigo, mas fiquei um pouco assustado quando não te vi, mas pensei logo que aqui estavas segura. Mas os meus pensamentos foram logo invadidos pelas cenas de tu estares a ser torturada, quando tu foste atacada por Dolohov e desmaias-te, nós rodeados de Dementors, quando tu ficaste petrificada, e quando por engano te transformaste em meia-gata, devido à Poção Polisuco. E agora notei que o meu maior medo não é enfrentar Voldemort, mas sim o receio de te perder.

- Oh, Harry. – exclamei eu, sentido as minhas lágrimas caindo pela minha face. – Tu nunca me vais perder. Amo-te demais para isso. Mas eu também tenho muito medo de te perder.

Ficamos ali mais um tempo abraçados, até que eu me lembrei da razão pela qual andava à procura de Harry.

- Harry! – chamei e olhou para mim. – Antes de eu subir, entrou na sala uma senhora gorda, com um cão e que ficou a falar com a tua tia. Quem é ela?

- Deve ser a Tia Marge. – respondeu Harry, com raiva e eu percebi que devia ser aquela tia que ele tinha insuflado no antes do terceiro ano. – E isso não é bom. Ela não gosta de mim, e aposto que ela irá trepar nas paredes de raiva ao te ver aqui. Além do mais, se ela cá ficar mais do que um dia, ela irá ficar no quarto de hóspedes, onde tu estás.

Fiquei a desejar que ela ficasse apenas um dia, embora no dia seguinte eu e Harry nos fossemos embora. Os dois decidimos melhor descer, poiso pequeno-almoço já deveria ter sido servido.

Quando chegamos à cozinha, estava lá Petúnia, Dudley, Vernon, Marge e o horrível cão dela. Como eu entrei atrás de Harry e Marge ainda não tinha dado por mim, ouvi os horríveis comentários dela e entendi a razão de Harry tanto odiar a família.

- Olha quem ele é. – exclamou Marge num tom maldoso. – Vernon, admira-me que ainda não te tenhas livrado dele.

- Bem, Marge. Nós ainda não fizemos isso, por causa dos vizinhos. – respondeu Vernon. – Eles iriam comentar o misterioso desaparecimento do rapaz.

- Nisso tens razão. – concordou ela, reparando agora na minha presença. – E quem é ela? A namorada de Dudley?

Fiz uma careta de nojo, ao pensar só em dar um beijo ao porco do primo de Harry. Impedi os tios de Harry de dar uma explicação e respondi:

- Não! – respondi eu, sentido raiva. – Nunca namoraria com Dudley. Mas sim tenho namorado. Harry é o meu namorado.

E para aumentar o espanto de Marge abracei-me a Harry, que parecia um pouco surpreendido pela minha atitude, mas contente por eu ter desafiado Marge.

- Vernon! O que significa isto. – falou ela, virando-se para o irmão. – Além de sustentares esse morto de fome, ainda acolhes a namoradinha horrível dele.

Pronto! Fartei-me, não aguentei aquela mulher horrível a insultar-me e ao Harry.

- Ouça aqui. – falei eu, elevando a minha voz. – Lá por ser uma desocupada não lhe dou o direito de me insultar. Nem ao Harry. Deveria era insultar o seu sobrinho que não passa de um gordo maricas e que nem chega aos pés de Harry Potter!

E deixando para trás um Harry perplexo, Marge e Vernon surpreendidos, Dudley assustado e Petúnia orgulhosa, eu subi as escadas e bati com a porta do meu quarto. Sentei-me na minha cama e comecei a chorar, lembrando-me de como era muito humilhada na escola primária, por ser muito inteligente e por tirar boas notas. Foi quando eu recebia a carta de Hogwarts que eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não deixaria mais ninguém me humilhar. O que eu não esperava é ter a ajuda de dois bons amigos nessa tarefa. Harry e Ron. Pouco depois ouvi a minha porta abrir, revelando Harry e Petúnia, que trazia uma bandeja com comida.

- Hermione! – chamou Harry. – Nunca esperei isso de ti, mas foi espectacular.

- Obrigado. – agradeci. – Mas não me deveria ter excedido. Acho que a senhora deve estar zangada comigo?

- Nem por isso! – falou Petúnia surpreendo-me. – Acho que ela estava a precisar de alguém que a enfrentasse.

- Ela ainda está lá embaixo? – perguntei.

- Não, Vernon levou-a ao comboio antes de ir trabalhar. – respondeu Petúnia e eu senti-me envergonhada.

- Sinto-me tão horrível. – lamentei. – Não deveria te reagido assim, mas não goste que me humilhem.

- Não te preocupes. – confortou-me a tia de Harry. – Ela não ficou nem um pouco chateada. Até gostou muito de ti.

- O que? – perguntei surpreendida.

- Bem, ela antes de se ir embora falou que o Harry tinha muito sorte em ter uma namorada como tu.

E Petúnia, deixando a bandeja em cima da cómoda, saiu deixando-me com Harry. E eu fiquei embrenhada nos meus pensamentos. Acho que nunca esperaria uma coisa daquelas da irmã de Vernon. Aproxime-me da cómoda e comi o pequeno-almoço. Quando acabei de comer, voltei a sentar-me na cama e quebrei o silêncio, já que Harry não tinha dito nada, limitando-se a observar-me enquanto comia.

- Mesmo sabendo que a tua tia não ficou zangada, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo. – disse, tapando o meu rosto com as mãos.

- Não te preocupes. – acalmou-me Harry. – Ela mereceu aquilo que lhe disseste. O que querias dizer que não gostas que te humilhem. O Ron fez-te a mesma coisa no primeiro ano e tu não reagiste da mesma maneira.

- Aí a situação era diferente. Eu era nova naquela escola e … – hesitei eu.

- O que, Hermione. – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, digamos que eu já estava habituada. – respondi eu. – Eu era bastante humilhada na escola onde tive antes de ir para Hogwarts. Mas o comentário de Ron feriu-me profundamente e eu não sabia como reagir.

E quando acabei de fazer esse comentário lembrei-me de uma coisa. Antes de eu começar a gostar de Harry, eu tinha gostado de Ron e de certa maneira eu sabia que Ron também gostava de mim (Ginny tinha me feito vários comentários acerca de Ron e em como quando eu não estava com ele, estava sempre a falar de mim). E olhando para Harry, reparei que tanto eu como ele, poderíamos magoar Ron se dissemos que namorávamos.

- Harry. – chamei eu. – Acho que nos esquecemo-nos de um pormenor quando começamos a namorar.

- Que pormenor é esse? – questionou Harry.

- Ron – respondi, vendo que Harry ficou pálido. – Não sei como ele vai reagir quando souber que estamos a namorar. Tenho receio de magoar os sentimentos dele.

- Eu também me esqueci de Ron. – exclamou Harry, ainda pálido. – E mais eu sabia que ele gostava de ti.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei.

- É melhor, por enquanto não lhe contarmos. – disse Harry. – Embora ele possa ficar chateado de nos não lhe termos dito logo no inicio.

- Num certo sentido tens razão. – concordei eu. – Talvez desse modo o pudéssemos preparar para a notícia. Bem, mas por agora é melhor nos concentrarmo-nos em ir arrumar a tua mala. Dumbledore vem buscar-nos amanhã.

E assim, saímos os dois embrenhados na questão: como dizer a Ron que os seus dois melhores amigos namoram? Mas eu pelo menos, esqueci essa questão assim que entrei o quarto de Harry. As coisas dele estavam todas espalhadas.

- Harry! – ralhei. – Que confusão que aqui está! Acho que vamos demorar quase um dia inteiro aqui.

- Oh! – exclamou ele, decepcionado. – E eu que tinha melhores planos para nós os dois.

Abraçando-me, Harry começou a beijar-me o pescoço, mas eu que estava mais preocupada em arrumar aquela confusão o mais rápido possível, para que depois pudéssemos aproveitar os últimos momentos antes de irmos embora.

- Harry James Potter. – ralhei. – Fazes o favor de me largar e me ajudares. Quando mais depressa nos despacharmos, mais rapidamente poderemos namorar. Se não me ajudares, não há namoro para ninguém!

Parece que a minha ameaça resultou, pois Harry soltou-me e começou a juntar as suas coisas todas para dentro do malão, mas de uma maneira tão desorganizada, que eu comecei a rir.

- O que foi? – questionou ele, chateado. – Primeiro ameaças-me que se não te ajudo não há namoro para ninguém e agora estás a rir de mim. Isso não vale.

- Oh Harry! – exclamei eu, tentado conter o riso. – Já olhaste para o teu malão? Está uma confusão.

- O que tem. – disse ele, fechando a cara, zangado. – Eu gosto de confusão.

- Se vamos arrumar as tuas coisas! – falei, beijando-o. – Vamos ter de fazer isso da maneira correcta.

Tirei todas as coisas de dentro do malão dele e comecei a organizar tudo: dobrei-lhe as roupas e pondo-as num dos cantos do malão; passei para os livros arrumando-os por tamanho ao lado das roupas dele; por fim comecei a organizar os seus materiais para poções; o seu telescópio; o kit de tratamento de vassouras e ia a colocar o álbum de fotos dentro do malão, quando uma fotografia caiu no chão. Apanhei e virei-a para a ver e as lágrimas vieram aos olhos: era uma foto de um Harry bebé nos braços dos pais. Eu já a tinha visto antes, mas quando vi aquela fotografia, lembrei-me de mim mesma, uma bebé gorducha de cabelos castanhos nos braços dos meus pais. E pensei como será que eu reagiria se soubesse que os meus pais tinham morrido, que eu nunca mais os iria ver. Senti-me triste e era como se tivesse ficado vazia por dentro, como se não houvesse mais nada que preenchesse esse vazio.

- Hermione! – chamou Harry, reparando na foto que eu tinha nas mãos. – Estás bem?

Não respondi e limitei-me a me lançar nos braços dele, chorando compulsivamente. Sei que Harry deve ter ficado preocupado com a minha reacção, mas acho que mais nada me importava. Seria muito mau para mim se eu perdesse os meus pais da mesma forma que Harry perdeu os dele: assassinados por Voldemort! Após mais algum tempo abraçada a Harry, as minhas lágrimas passaram a ser soluços.

- Hermione. – Harry chamou-me, com uma voz doce. – Está tudo bem contigo querida?

- Sim, Harry. – falei eu, com uma voz um pouco fraca. – Obrigado pelo teu apoio.

- Sempre às ordens. – ele disse e tirando a foto das minhas mãos, ele observou-a e compreendeu porque eu tinha começado a chorar. – Tens medo não é?

- Sim, tenho. – afirmei. – Acho que também eu ficaria com vontade de me vingar se ele matasse os meus pais.

- A vingança não leva a lado nenhum, Hermione. – Harry afirmou. – Sentirias-te muito pior que antes. Matar alguém não é fácil. Depois ficarias com remorsos, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse das trevas.

Pensei naquelas palavras de Harry e apercebi-me de que ele tinha razão, mas lendo nas entrelinhas, senti que Harry continuava a esconder algo, mas com o que eu tinha ouvido, percebi que o segredo dele deveria estar relacionado com Voldemort. Deixei esse pensamento de lado, pois não queria pressionar Harry a me contar o que ele escondia e colocando novamente a fotografia dentro do álbum, coloquei-o dentro do malão de Harry, fechando-o. Como as minhas coisas estavam já arrumadas, propus ao Harry irmos um pouco para o jardim dos tios dele. Ele concordou e saímos do quarto dele e descendo as escadas, saímos para a rua e sentámo-nos novamente atrás da árvore onde tínhamos estado ontem. Eu gostava muito daquele sítio, pois tínhamos privacidade, já que os vizinhos não nos veriam. Ficamos ali até Petúnia nos chamar para o almoço. Fiquei um pouco frustrada, pois adorava imenso estar nos braços de Harry, gosto de sentir aquela sensação de segurança que Harry transmite. Quando acabamos de almoçar, Harry desculpou-se e foi para o quarto, pois queria descansar um pouco. Respeitando-o descanso dele, eu voltei para o jardim e deitei-me à sombra da árvore, onde estive abraçada a Harry. Como estava tão bem ali acabei por adormecer, mas os meus sonhos não foram pacíficos.

_Estava abraçada a Harry, chorando. Só percebi o porquê das minhas lágrimas quando alguém arrancou Harry dos meus braços e me lançou um feitiço qualquer lançando-me contra uma árvore. Comecei a gritar o nome dele, vendo-o a ser torturado pela maldição Cruciatus. Tentei chegar a ele, mas a única coisa que consegui foi arranhar as minhas costas e naquele momento percebi que estava amarrada à árvore. Comecei a chorar ainda mais, a pessoa que eu mais amava estava a ser torturada e eu não podia fazer nada._

_- Está a doer sangue de lama? – falou a pessoa que estava a atacar Harry. Não lhe via as feições pois tinha a cara tapada por um capuz. Pensei que deveria ser um Devorador de Morte. – Pois ainda vais sofrer mais, sangue de lama imunda._

_Afastou a varinha de Harry e este deixou de tremer, caindo sem sentidos no chão._

_- Harry! – gritei, sentindo-me fraca e muito só. – Não me deixes, por favor…_

_Ao olhar para Harry na esperança de que ele acordasse nem reparei que o Devorador de Morte vinha na minha direcção. Só dei por isso, quando já não senti nada a prender-me. Tentei correr na direcção de Harry, mas fui agarrada pelo devorador._

_- Largue-me. – gritei, debatendo-me nos braços dele, tentando-me soltar, mas sem sucesso. O devorador era mais forte que eu._

_- Ainda não, sangue de lama. – falou ele, de uma forma sinistra fazendo-me arrepiar. – Primeiro vou-me divertir contigo._

_Senti nojo quando o devorador me beijou e comecei a chorar de desespero quando senti que ele tinha rasgado a minha roupa._

_- Não. – gritei assustada. – Naaaaãooooo…_

_Mas foi tarde de mais. Senti-me invadida por aquela pessoa. Pensei que o meu pesadelo tinha acabado, mas ele invadiu-me inúmeras vezes, fazendo-me sentir como um verme imundo. Fiquei sem forças e apenas sentia aquele sujeito asqueroso invadir-me vezes sem conta e a única coisa que fiz foi fechar os meus olhos, pois não queria olhar para aquela cara nojenta (já que o Devorador tinha tirado o capuz, mas eu não vi os traços da pessoa que me estavam a violentar). Parecia que ele nunca estava satisfeito. De repente, tudo parou e apelando às forças que me restavam olhei em volta e reparei que o Devorador estava inconsciente ao meu lado e vi Harry com uma pedra na mão._

_- Harry. – suspirei eu, sentindo as minhas forças voltarem. - Ainda bem que estás vivo._

_Tentei abraça-lo, mas ele esquivou-se. Não entendi porque, até que uma coisa no devorador me chamou a atenção. Cabelos ruivos. Destapando a cara do devorador (já que o capuz tinha-lhe tapado a cara novamente quando Harry o atacou), reparei que era Ron Weasley, uma pessoa que eu pensava que era de confiança. Uma centelha de compreensão passou na minha mente. Harry pensava que Ron me tinha invadido com a minha permissão, pois eu não me estava a debater e ainda por cima tinha os olhos fechados. Mas antes que eu pudesse me explicar, Ron recobrou os sentidos e apontado a varinha para Harry, murmurou:_

_- Avada Kedavra. – Harry ficou sem reacção e eu gritei o nome dele._

_- Harrrryyyyyy… – gritei eu com todas as minhas forças. – Nãaaaaooooooo…_

De repente tudo ficou verde e eu acordei encharcada em suor e lágrimas. Fiquei mais uns minutos deitada na relva, tentando controlar a minha respiração e as minhas lágrimas. Aquele tinha sido um sonho horrível. Tentei me levantar, mas estava tão fraca que a única coisa que consegui fazer antes de desmaiar foi a imagem de Harry a vir na minha direcção… Acordei uns minutos mais tarde, deitada na minha cama, sentido a mão de Harry a agarrar a minha. Lentamente, pois ainda me sentia fraca, olhei para o lado e vi-o sentado numa cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Tinha os olhos fechados e estava ligeiramente branco. Apertei a mão dele, e vi-o abrir os olhos. Um mar de verde brilhante, contrastando com a face pálida. Puxei-o para mim e ele sentou-se na beira da cama. Largando-lhe a mão, acaricie-lhe a face, sentido novamente as minhas lágrimas a caírem. Delicadamente, puxei-o para mim e beijei-o delicadamente. Foi um beijo com sabor a sal, mas eu gostei, pois foi suave, mas ao mesmo tempo contendo paixão. Separamo-nos algum tempo depois, e eu fiquei a olhar para a imensidão de verde dos olhos dele. Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, pelo menos até que Harry o quebrou.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione. – perguntou ele, não escondendo a preocupação. – Tinha acabado de acordar quando ouvi gritares o meu nome.

- Tive um pesadelo horrível, Harry. – respondi. E contei-lhe o meu pesadelo, sem esconder nenhum pormenor.

- Engraçado. – exclamou ele, um pouco confuso. – Eu também tive o mesmo sonho.

Eu fiquei confusa. Era um pouco estranho, nós os dois termos tido o mesmo sonho. Mas agora eu poderia explicar a minha versão.

- Qual foi a sensação que ficaste quando viste o Ron a… – disse, mas com um pouco de receio de continuar. Não saberia como Harry iria reagir. - …invadir-me?

- Fiquei péssimo. – respondeu ele, após um tempo de reflexão. – Acho que me senti traído. Tu não estavas a reagir e eu pensei que estavas a gostar.

- No meu sonho, eu também fiquei com essa impressão. – esclareci eu. – Mas eu nunca te faria isso. Principalmente com Ron. Eu só não reagi, pois estava com nojo de mim mesma e por que as minhas forças se tinham ido de tanto me debater quando eu estava presa na árvore e tu estavas a ser torturado e acabaste por desmaiar. Nessa altura senti-me tão fraca e vazia, parecia que as minhas forças de viver se foram quando te vi desmaiar… E é a ti que eu amo, e não o Ron! Mesmo que ele se tentasse aproximar de mim, não teria sorte, pois eu não te quero perder! Aqui dentro… – disse apontando para o meu coração. - … só existe lugar para o amor que eu sinto por ti e para o sentimento de amizade que eu nutro pelo Ron e pela Ginny…

Com aquela afirmação, pareceu-me a mim que Harry ficou mais aliviado. Pelo menos teria a certeza que eu não o traíra de livre vontade. E ficou um pouco aliviado quando eu falei que a única coisa que eu sentia por Ron era apenas sentimentos de amizade…

Mas continuei pensativa… Porquê o facto de tanto eu com Harry termos tido aquele sonho ao mesmo tempo? Será pelo nosso receio de Ron reagir mal à notícia do meu namoro com Harry? Espero que esse sonho tenha apenas por base esse receio, pois seria horrível viver aquilo que tanto eu como Harry sonhamos… Eu e Harry ficamos abraçados, sentados na minha cama até à hora de jantar. Quando acabamos de comer, eu e Harry dirigimo-nos para os nossos respectivos quartos de modo a no dia seguinte estarmos em condições de viajar com Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 – Aniversário e Namoros

No dia seguinte, eu levantei-me e fui ao quarto de Harry para lhe dar os parabéns. Entrei no quarto dele, deparando-me com Harry a dormir, para variar. Sentei-me na beira da cama dele e abanei-o levemente.

- Hei, dorminhoco. – chamei, ao que ele abriu os olhos, mas ainda sonolento. – Parabéns, fofinho.

Abracei-o e dei-lhe um beijo carinhoso. Entreguei-lhe a minha prenda e vi o olhar de surpresa de Harry, quando ao rasgar o papel se deparou com um linda moldura com uma foto de nós os dois (obra de Harry, que durante o nosso passeio no meu segundo dia de estadia na casa dos Dursley me arrastou até a um centro comercial e nós tiramos umas fotografias numa pequena loja fotográfica que lá havia). Eu tinha aproveitado e tinha pedido à tia de Harry para me comprar uma moldura onde eu pudesse colocar uma das minhas fotografias com Harry (já que as restantes iriam ficar no álbum de Harry). Após me agradecer o presente, eu voltei ao meu quarto para que tanto eu como Harry nos arranjássemos antes de descermos para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço. Após Vernon e Dudley saírem (Vernon para o trabalho e Dudley para ir ter com os amigos), a tia de Harry chamou-nos aos dois à sala, onde entregou a Harry algumas fotografias de Lily quando ela ainda era criança e já em adolescente, e fotos dos avós maternos de Harry. Fomos interrompidos pela chegada de Dumbledore, que após uma breve conversa com Petúnia, disse que teríamos de ir embora e eu e Harry levamos os nossos malões para o carro onde Dumbledore tinha vindo buscar-nos. Como era o senhor Weasley que vinha a conduzir, eu e Harry sentamo-nos no banco de trás e começamos a nossa viajem a caminho de Grimmauld Place.

Mas não nos dirigimos para Grimmauld Place, pois na minha opinião, tínhamos tomado uma direcção diferente e estávamos a dirigir-nos para uma pequena povoação, que não se parecia nada com Grimmauld Place. Mr. Weasley estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa, que embora parecesse como nova, parecia inabitada. Dumbledore saiu do carro e pediu-nos que o acompanhássemos, embora estivéssemos um pouco relutantes, seguimo-lo até à casa. Entramos na casa e não vimos nada de especial, mas com um segundo olhar, dei de caras com um retrato em cima de uma mesa, que parecia ser mesmo de…

- São os meus pais. – exclamou Harry, que também tinha visto o retrato e pegou-lhe, vendo que era uma fotografia de James e Lily abraçados, tendo como pando de fundo Hogwarts.

- Harry! Será melhor veres a casa. – falou Dumbledore. – Foi aqui que os teus pais viviam antes de morrerem. Era aqui que eles estavam escondidos.

- Mas a casa não tinha ficado em ruínas? – perguntei.

- Não. – respondeu Dumbledore. - A única divisão que teve mais estragos foi o quarto de Harry e embora tenha sido reconstruído, não está igual ao original.

Depois do que Dumbledore disse, Harry pousou o retrato e pegando-me na mão, levou-me com ele de modo a que explorássemos o resto da casa. Descobrimos que a casa ainda mantinha muitos pertences de James e de Lily, incluindo as varinhas dos dois, que encontrámos numa gaveta da cómoda do quarto dos pais de Harry. Harry analisou tudo detalhadamente, e senti que ele começou a ficar triste.

- Harry. – disse, abraçando-o. – Não fiques assim, agora tens muitas coisas dos teus pais. E podes ver que eles eram muito felizes.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – ele agradeceu e abraçando-me, chorou. Tentei confortá-lo fazendo-lhe festas na cabeça.

Ficamos mais um tempo assim até que decidimos ir ao sítio que nos faltava visitar: o quarto de Harry, onde Lily tinha morrido a tentar salvar o filho. Assim que Harry abriu, eu senti um arrepio na minha espinha, como se tivesse apanhado com uma corrente de ar. Estranhei pois a janela do quarto estava fechada, mas instalou-se em mim uma sensação de estar a ser observada. Harry que tinha entrado no quarto não reparou que eu tinha ficado parada à porta. Algo me dizia que não era ali que eu deveria entrar. Seguindo a minha intuição, afastei-me da porta e continuando pelo corredor, cheguei perto de uma porta e voltei a sentir novamente a sensação de ter apanhado com uma corrente de ar, mas em vez de ficar com frio, senti algo quente a espalhar-se no meu corpo. Aproximei-me e abrindo a porta, entrei na divisão, ficando surpreendida pois em vez de um quarto, encontrei escadas, pensado que deveriam levar até ao sótão. Sem olhar para trás, subi as escadas, curiosa em saber o que havia no sótão. Fiquei bastante surpresa com que lá encontrei: encostado a uma das paredes estava um quadro, que deveria ter sido pintando por um pintor muggle, já que as figuras de James e Lily não se moviam (pensei que deveria ter sido ideia de Lily, devido à sua descendência muggle). Na parede que ficava de frente para o quadro dos pais de Harry estavam encostados dois malões: um com um JP e o outro com um LE, e deduzi que deveriam ter pertencido aos pais de Harry, mas antes de me dirigir aos malões, olhei melhor em volta e vi que aos lados dos malões, haviam três baús uns ao lados dos outros, também encostados à parede; havia também uma estante cheia de livros que deduzi que tivessem pertencido a Lily, pois Harry tinha-me tido que também ela adorava ler. Ao lado, havia outra estante, mas essa tinha alguns troféus e aproximando-me para os observar, reparei que a maioria pertenciam a James, como recompensa de ele ser o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts (mas Harry também não ficava muito atrás) e havia uns quantos de Lily, que lhe foram entregues por ser a melhor aluna que tinha estudado em Hogwarts, dois ou três por ter ganho pequenos concursos de o aluno mais brilhante e ainda um por ter sido nomeada como Rainha do Baile de Finalistas, colocado logo ao lado do de James, que tinha sido nomeado como Rei do Baile de Finalistas. Sorri, eles realmente tinham sido muito felizes, como demonstrava a fotografia que tinha sido colocada atrás dos dois troféus e que deveria ter sido tirada logo após eles se terem tornado Rei e Rainha do Baile de Finalistas. Mas os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Harry.

- Hermione. – ele chamou e sorri, porque ele deveria ter ficado preocupado quando não me viu no quarto. – Onde estás?

- Aqui em cima. – respondi, e em pouco tempo vi a cabeça de Harry aparecer na porta.

- O que encontraste? – ele perguntou, curioso, começando a subir as escadas.

- Muita coisa que tu vais gostar de ver. – respondi e notei que a boca dele ficou aberta com o que encontrou no sótão.

- Anda cá. – chamei. – Vais gostar de começar por aqui.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e começou a observar os troféus.

- Como chegaste aqui acima? – ele perguntou após pousar a fotografia dos pais que estava atrás dos troféus de rei e rainha do baile de finalistas.

- Uma intuição com a ajuda de um certo vento frio. – respondi e ri-me da cara de confusão que Harry fez. Aproximando-me do vão de escada, chamei. – Professor Dumbledore?

- Sim, Hermione. – perguntou o director, aparecendo à porta da despensa.

- Será que o senhor poderia chegar cá acima? – perguntei, tendo como resposta um acendo afirmativo de Dumbledore, que começou a subir as escadas.

Após chegar ao pé de nós era visível que ele estava surpreendido.

- Quem conseguiu abrir a porta da dispensa? – ele perguntou, virando-se para mim.

- Eu professor. – respondi. – Porquê?

- Porque quando a casa teve em obras. – ele exclamou e dando uma pausa e olhando para mim. – Ninguém conseguiu abrir a porta. Nunca realmente soubemos porque.

- Como é que ninguém conseguiu abrir a porta. – Harry exclamou, olhando para mim. – E Hermione à primeira tentativa é capaz? O que aconteceu?

- Hermione sabe a resposta. – Dumbledore simplesmente afirmou e eu então compreendi.

- Lily! – exclamei, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Dumbledore. – Mas como?

- Pelos vistos, no dia em que Voldemort atacou esta casa, Lily tomou algumas precauções para esta parte da casa não ser aberta por ninguém. – explicou Dumbledore. – Lily tinha certos poderes de Adivinhação e soube antecipadamente que iria morrer. Mas não fugiu, pois não queria mostrar a Voldemort que tinha medo. Então ela lacrou a porta com magia e só alguém com muito amor por Harry é a poderia abrir.

- Amor? – perguntei. – Então Harry não teria conseguido abrir a porta?

- Não. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Só alguém que amasse o filho que ela protegeu na mesma intensidade que ela própria. Mas só poderia ser uma mulher. Lembro-me de uma vez Lily ter mencionado uma divisão na casa que ela gostava muito e onde passava muito tempo quando se sentia triste. Então ela deve-se ter certificado que só outra mulher poderia entrar aqui. Mas ela também se certificou que a mulher que entrasse aqui, seria aquela que sentisse amor por Harry. Acho que James nunca entrou aqui, e se entrou tinha de ter a permissão de Lily.

- Mas se nenhum homem poderia entrar aqui. – falou Harry. – Porquê é que ela não se escondeu aqui, quando a casa foi invadida por Voldemort.

- Amor, Harry. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Embora ela te amasse, Harry e muito, ela sentiu-se perdida quando percebeu que James tinha morrido. Eu sei que parece um pouco cruel, mas ela quis morrer, pois amava demais James, a vida deixou de ter sentido para ela quando a pessoa que ela mais amava, além de ti, tinha morrido.

- Mas se nenhum homem poderia entrar aqui. – eu falei, atraindo a atenção de Harry e de Dumbledore. – Como é que vocês dois conseguiram entrar?

- Porque tu deste autorização, Hermione. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Um homem só pode entrar aqui se a mulher que conseguir entrar aqui, der autorização para isso. Doutro modo, o homem nunca conseguirá entrar, mesmo que a porta estivesse aberta.

- Entendi. – falei e lembrando-me de uma coisa, apontei para os malões que estavam encostados à parede. - Aqueles malões foram de James Potter e Lilian Evans?

- Sim. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Quando Lily se mudou para aqui, exigiu que eles também viessem. A mãe de Harry gostava muito das suas coisas da escola.

Aproximando-me dos malões e abrindo o de Lily abri-os e encontrei várias coisas, que deveriam ter pertencido a Lily, durante os seus tempos em Hogwarts: havia um álbum onde estavam muitas fotos de Lily em criança, em Hogwarts e algumas fotos dela com James, do dia do casamento dos pais de Harry; de Lily grávida, sozinha ou com James ou com os amigos (Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank e Alice e duas mulheres que eu desconhecia, mas que Dumbledore me disse serem Andrómeda Black e Michelle McKinnon); e muitas fotos de Harry (sozinho, com os pais, com Sirius e com Remus) e todos os livros escolares de Lily (deduzo que os livros que estavam naquela estante, deveriam ser livros que Lily comprou ou ganhou como presente). Harry sentou-se ao meu lado e abriu o malão do pai. Lá dentro estavam os livros escolares que lhe tinham pertencido, uma pequena caixa, que continha uma snitch de ouro (que James dever ter comprando ou ter recebido como presente, pois era maior do que a snitch de Hogwarts) e também um álbum de fotografias onde se viam fotos de James em criança, adolescente, várias fotos dos Marotos e algumas de James com Lily. Fechando os malões eu e Harry passamos para os baús. No primeiro, encontramos principalmente vestidos que deveriam ter sido usados por Lily nos bailes de Hogwarts e os mantos e uniformes de Hogwarts. No segundo, havia roupas de James e os mantos e uniformes de Hogwarts. Mas foi no terceiro que eu me emocionei, pois só havia roupas de bebé e muitas delas lindas e intactas.

- Harry. – chamei, batendo-lhe no braço e mostrado um conjunto de camisa e calças que eu achei adorável. – Deverias parecer um pequeno homem dentro destas roupas.

Caímos os dois na gargalhada e continuamos a mexer nas roupas de bebé de Harry, mas houve uma coisa que eu encontrei que gostei mais acima das outras coisas que vi: dentro de uma caixa havia uma pulseira que apesar de ser pequena, serviu-me no meu pulso. Notei que assim que a coloquei palavras apareceram na pulseira e olhando atentamente fiquei confusa pois tinha reconhecido o meu nome: Hermione Jane Granger.

- Hum, professor. – chamei. – Esta pulseira era de Harry?

Após olhar atentamente a pulseira, ele acenou negativamente.

- Se bem me lembro, essa pulseira pertencia a Lily. – ele disse. – Lembro-me de vê-la muitas vezes no pulso dela. Embora Lily odiasse James durante alguns anos em Hogwarts, o mesmo não se passava com ele, e embora sabendo que nunca receberia nenhum presente, James costumava mandar muitos presentes a Lily tanto no dia de anos dela, como no Natal. E Lily nunca deitou fora nenhum presente. Um deles é essa pulseira, que foi enfeitiçada para mostrar o nome da pessoa que a usa.

Tirando a pulseira passei-a a Harry, mas ele não a aceitou.

- Não. – ele recusou. – Fica com ela. Fica melhor em ti do que em mim, Hermione.

Voltei a colocar pulseira e fiquei feliz por Harry ma ter oferecido. Dumbledore avisou-nos que era hora de irmos embora, pois a Sr.ª Weasley estava à nossa espera.

Rapidamente, saímos da casa e entrando para o carro, seguimos em direcção à Toca (Dumbledore disse-nos que era para lá que iríamos. Após quase uma hora de viagem chegamos ao nosso destino e vimos que Molly, Ron e Ginny estavam à nossa espera. Reparamos também num edifício grande e que parecia ter sido colocado ali há pouco tempo. Vendo os nossos olhares, Dumbledore explicou.

- Aquele edifício é a nova sede da Ordem da Fénix. – Dumbledore falou.

- O que tem de errado Grimmauld Place? – perguntou Harry.

- Embora Sirius te tenha deixado Grimmauld Place no testamento que fez. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Não temos garantias que a casa te pertence legalmente, pois não havendo mais homens com o sobrenome Black, quem herda as coisas é a mulher que tenha tido como Black no sobrenome. No caso, Bellatrix Lestrange, que é a mulher mais velha e que já teve como sobrenome Black.

- E como podemos provar que a casa é mesmo de Harry? – perguntei.

- Simples. – respondeu Dumbledore e com um aceno de mão fez aparecer Kreacher. – Se a casa pertencer a Harry, Kreacher terá de lhe obedecer. Harry, agora se fazes o favor, ordena algo a Kreacher.

Harry parecia indeciso no que ordenar a Kreacher, e eu sabia que ele ainda tinha ódio ao elfo por ser responsável pela morte de Sirius. O elfo estava a gritar que preferia ficar com Bella, até que Harry se fartou.

- Cala-te, Kreacher. – ordenou Harry, ao que rapidamente, o elfo se silenciou.

- Bem, isto significa que como Kreacher te pertence, também Grimmauld Place te pertence. – explicou Dumbledore.

- Mas o que eu faço com ele, professor? – perguntou Harry indeciso, olhando com raiva para o elfo.

- Se quiseres manda-o para Hogwarts. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Lá ele será vigiado pelos os outros elfos domésticos.

- Hum, está bem. – concordou Harry. – Kreacher ordeno-te que vás para Hogwarts e fiques sobre as ordens de Dumbledore.

Com um estampido, o elfo desapareceu e eu, Harry e Dumbledore pudemos entrar na Toca. Harry ficou bastante surpreendido quando entrou na casa e viu que tudo estava decorado e havia uma grande faixa pendurada no tecto que dizia: Parabéns Harry Potter! Haviam várias pessoas conhecidas para além dos Weasley, tais como Neville (que me agradeceu e a Harry pelas prendas que nós lhe tínhamos oferecido: eu tinha dado a Neville uma foto que nós os seis tínhamos tirado após o ataque ao Ministério; e Harry ofereceu a Neville um livro sobre Herbolgia, pois Harry sabia que Neville gostava muito de Herbologia), Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt e mais algumas pessoas que eu desconhecia.

Harry ficou bastante emocionado com a surpresa e abriu os vários presentes. De Ron recebeu uma caixa com vários doces da Doces e Duques; de Ginny recebeu algumas recargas para o kit de Manutenção de Vassouras; de Mrs Weasley recebeu alguns bolos caseiros e uma camisola tricotada por ela; de Mr. Weasley recebeu um livro _Animais Fantásticos_; de Lupin recebeu um livro que era basicamente como se defender das Artes Negras, mas ensinava várias coisas que tanto eu como Harry nunca tínhamos visto antes; de Neville recebeu umas luvas de apanhador; e Luna ofereceu a Harry um livro com o título de _Os Mais Famosos Bruxos dos Últimos Séculos _(Harry ficou surpreso com prenda, e eu também, pois pelo menos não era nada daquelas coisas esquisitas que Luna afirmava que existiam). Harry agradeceu a todos pelas prendas e pela festa de aniversário e afirmou que aquela tinha sido a sua melhor festa de sempre. Mas quando pensou que todos os olhares se tinham afastado dele, Harry saiu para os jardins da casa. Como estava a olhar para ele, decidi que era melhor segui-lo, pois eu sabia que ele não estava completamente feliz. Descobri-o sentado junto a um tronco de uma árvore, a chorar. Aproximando-me, ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e carinhosamente levantei-lhe a cara e olhei com carinho para os olhos verdes dele.

- Harry, porque estás a chorar? – perguntei, sentindo também tristeza.

- Gostava que Voldemort nunca tivesse existido. – ele afirmou, abraçando-me. – Gostaria que quem tivesse feito aquela festa para mim fosse a minha mãe. Sei que a mãe de Ron gosta muito de mim, mas não é a mesma coisa.

- Eu sei que sentes muito a falta dos teus pais. – afirmei. – Mas eles não queriam que tu ficasses assim. Nem Sirius.

- Hermione tem razão. – afirmou a voz de Ron atrás de mim. Aproximando-se sentou-se ao lado de Harry e Ginny, que tinha vindo com o irmão, sentou-se ao meu lado. – Embora os teus pais não estejam aqui, tens pessoas que gostam muito de ti. Que sofrem quando tu sofres. Que riem quando tu ris. E que nunca te abandonarão por nada deste mundo.

- Ron tem razão. – Ginny afirmou. – Nós os três estaremos sempre aqui para ti, mesmo sabendo do perigo que isso representa.

- Mas nunca te deixaremos. – outra voz falou e vimos que se tratava de Neville, que estava acompanhado de Luna.

- Assim como esperamos que tu nunca nos abandones. – falou Luna, numa voz diferente da voz sonhadora que ela usava. Era uma voz sábia e inteligente. – Nós seis somos bastante mais fortes juntos que separados.

- Agradeço o vosso apoio. – agradeceu Harry. – Todos vocês são bastante importantes para mim. São como a família que nunca tive.

Abraçamo-nos todos, bastante sensibilizados com as palavras que ali foram ditas.

- Mas que para que possamos conviver. – falou Harry, após o abraço terminar. – Será melhor não haver segredos entre nós mesmo que isso magoe outras pessoas.

Senti-me assustada, pois sabia ao que Harry se estava a referir, e eu tinha muito medo de perder a amizade de Ron.

- Vocês estão a esconder algo de nós? – perguntou Ginny, desconfiada, olhando para mim e para Harry.

- Bem, eu não diria esconder. – explicou Harry. – Apenas um receio de perder amizades com que vamos revelar.

- E qual é o vosso segredo? – perguntou Ron.

- Eu e Harry começamos a namorar. – respondi, cortando a palavra a Harry.

Senti que Ron, Neville e Luna ficaram espantados com a nossa revelação. Ginny não ficou pois sabia que eu gostava de Harry e era só uma questão de tempo antes de começarmos a namorar.

- Parabéns. – felicitou Ron, visivelmente aliviado. Algo que me confundiu e a Harry. – Essa revelação facilita as coisas para mim. Eu e Luna também começamos a namorar.

Por aquela é que eu não estava à espera, mas isso explicava porque Luna já não parecia tão sonhadora como antes.

- Ron tinha medo de perder a tua amizade, Hermione. – explicou Luna. – Tinha medo que gostasses dele.

- Nós os dois também tínhamos receio de perder a amizade de Ron. – falei, aliviada. – Eu estava na dúvida, porque pensava que Ron gostava de mim. Mas ainda bem que nós não magoamos os sentimentos dele.

- Bem, já que vocês assumiram os vossos namoros. – falou Ginny. – Só falto eu. Também eu e Neville começamos a namorar.

Felicitei o casalinho, pois sabia que há muito tempo que Ginny era apaixonada por Neville. Ficamos mais um tempo, sentados em círculo a falar. Só quando a Sra. Weasley veio ralhar connosco dizendo que era hora de ir para a cama. Nós os seis fomos encaminhados não para a Toca, mas sim para a Sede da Ordem. A mãe de Ron e Ginny explicou-nos que eu, Harry, Luna e Neville estaríamos mais seguros lá do que na Toca, pois os feitiços postos à volta da casa, tinham sido feitos com o objectivo de proteger todos aquele que não eram Weasley's. Após nós dirigirmos para os respectivos quartos: eu, Ginny e Luna para um e Harry, Ron e Neville para outro. Eu, Ginny e Luna ficamos mais um pouco a conversar sobre os recentes relacionamentos, ouvindo os roncos provenientes do quarto da frente e que deveriam pertencer a Ron e a Neville. Só quando Ginny começou a mostrar sinais de cansaços, achamos melhor irmos dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 – Regresso a Hogwarts

No dia seguinte, nós as três fomos acordadas pela Sra. Weasley, dizendo que Dumbledore queria falar connosco. Ficamos um pouco confusas mas rapidamente nos vestimos e descemos, seguindo a Sra. Weasley que nos guiou até uma sala onde já estavam Harry, Ron, Neville e os restantes membros da Ordem da Fénix. Fiquei curiosa em saber o que Dumbledore queria de nós, e o que seria de tão importante para que a reunião fosse assistida pelos membros da Ordem da Fénix. Após nos termos sentado, Dumbledore começou a falar.

- Eu sei que alguns de vocês se devem estar a perguntar o porque de seis feiticeiros menores assistirem a uma reunião da Ordem. – explicou Dumbledore, olhando para mim, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna e Snape. – Mas o que hoje vou revelar diz também respeito a esses seis feiticeiros. Harry, queres fazer o favor de explicar o porquê desta reunião.

Todos os olhares se fixaram em Harry, que tinha os seus olhos postos numa bacia que reluzia uma luz prateada.

- O que hoje estamos aqui a fazer é revelar uma profecia. – começou Harry. – Uma profecia que levou que Voldemort me atraísse à Sala do Mistérios. Uma profecia que alguns pensavam que tinha desaparecido nesse mesmo dia. Uma profecia que me foi revelada, fazendo-me entender a razão pela qual os meus pais morreram… Agora, prof. Dumbledore, chegou a hora de revelarmos a profecia a todos os presentes nesta sala.

Dumbledore anuiu e batendo com a varinha na borda da bacia, fez um vulto erguer-se rodopiando. Esse vulto estava coberto de xailes e eu percebi que era a prof. Trelawney. E ela começou a falar não na sua voz etérea e mística, mas num tom áspero e rude que eu antes nunca tinha ouvido. E ouvi atentamente aquilo que ela dizia: _Aquele que detém o poder para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas aproxima-se… nascido daqueles que três vezes o desafiaram, nascido quando o sétimo mês finda… e o Senhor das Trevas vai marcá-lo como seu igual, mas ele possuíra um poder que o Senhor das Trevas desconhece… e um terá de morrer às mãos do outro, pois nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver… aquele que detém o poder para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas vai nascer quando o sétimo mês findar…_

Quando a figura da Trelawney voltou a desaparecer o liquido prateado, eu simplesmente fiquei em estado de choque que não ouvi o resto da conversa. Quando finalmente percebi o que aquela profecia significava, levantei-me abruptamente, atraindo as atenções para mim, mas sem as notar saí da sala a correr. Então era por causa daquela maldita profecia que James e Lily estavam mortos. Era por causa daquela maldita profecia que Voldemort perseguia constantemente Harry. Quando saí do edifício, deixei que os meus pés me guiassem, mesmo sem olhar para onde ia, acabei por chegar a um dos meus lugares favoritos na Toca: uma pequena árvore que ficava à beira de um lago que existia nas propriedades dos Weasley's. Eu gostava muito daquele lugar, pois fazia me lembrar as inúmeras tardes que eu ficava sentada junto a uma árvore à beira do lago em Hogwarts. Ainda estava a chorar quando senti que era abraçada. Senti logo uma sensação de conforto e segurança e soube logo que Harry me tinha seguido.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – ele perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos e limpando-me as lágrimas.

- Porque não me contaste? – perguntei.

- Porque só soube há pouco tempo. – Harry respondeu. – E também porque queria contar a todos de uma só vez e não ter te repetir tudo inúmeras vezes.

- Está bem. – falei, sabendo que ele tinha razão. – Mas porquê tu? Eu sei que Neville nasceu um dia antes de ti.

- Por aquilo que sou, Hermione. – respondeu Harry. – E porque Voldemort se viu em mim. Ele achou que eu representava maior perigo para ele.

- Mas e se ele se tivesse enganado? – perguntei, nem querendo pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Bem, se ele me tivesse atacado e eu tivesse morrido. – explicou Harry, com uma calma surpreendente. – Era Neville que seria o escolhido.

- Mas ele não se enganou, pois não. – exclamei, assustada.

- Não! – ele afirmou. – A profecia de certa forma concretizou-se, pois ele marcou-me como um igual. Eu tenho esta cicatriz que me liga a ele, ainda mais eu adquiri dele o dom de falar com cobras.

- Mas… - comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Sim, eu terei de o matar, Hermione. – ele afirmou. – Nenhum de nós pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. É o meu destino: ser o assassino ou a vitima.

- Mas não te esqueças de um pormenor. – afirmei. – Nunca penses que serás abandonado pelos teus amigos. Teremos de ser mais fortes agora, Harry.

Pegando na mão dele, coloquei-a em cima da minha.

- Ela tem razão. – falou Ron que se aproximou, seguido de Ginny, Luna e Neville.

Sentou-se ao nosso lado e colocou a mão dele em cima de Harry. Ginny, Neville e Luna fizeram o mesmo.

- Agora vamos fazer uma promessa – Ginny falou.

Retirando as mãos, formamos um círculo entrelaçando as mãos uns nos outros.

- Aconteça o que acontecer… – começou Ginny.

- Nós ficaremos juntos… – continuei.

- Porque a amizade verdadeira nunca acaba… – Harry afirmou.

- E os verdadeiros amigos apoiam-se… – falou Ron

- Nos bons e nos maus momentos… – continuou Neville.

- E nunca nos separemos, porque somos mais fortes juntos… – afirmou Luna.

- Do que separados. – falamos todos ao mesmo tempo. – E não haverá nada que nos separe.

Uma luz emanou de cada um de nós: a de Harry era vermelha, a minha prateada; a de Ron azul; a de Ginny dourada; a de Neville castanha e a de Luna era branca. As luzes misturaram-se no meio do círculo e nós colocamos as nossas varinhas dentro da bola de luz prateada que se tinha formado e a a outra mão, pousamo-la em cima do nosso coração.

- Nós prometemos que nunca nos iremos separar, mesmo depois da morte. – falamos ao mesmo tempo e a luz expandiu-se envolvendo-nos. – Porque nós somos um só agora.

Quando ela se dissipou, eu senti um calor dentro de mim e soube que todos os outros.

- O que acontece dois de nós brigar? – perguntou Luna.

- Se um de nós brigar com um companheiro. – expliquei. – Essa pessoa que brigou, sentirá a sua alma pesada, sentir-se-á bastante infeliz. E isso só acaba, quando a pessoa que começou a briga pedir desculpas ao outro.

- E o que acontece se um de nós morrer? – perguntou Neville.

- A alma dessa pessoa continuará a seguir os outros cinco companheiros até que todos eles tenham morrido também. Mas não seremos fantasmas, apenas espíritos que apenas os que fizeram esta promessa poderão ver – falou Ginny. – Quando todos nós tivermos morrido, os nossos espíritos partem para a outra dimensão, onde poderemos ficar juntos eternamente.

- Não há forma de quebrarmos esta promessa? – Ron perguntou.

- Não. – respondi. – Esta é uma promessa para a vida e para a morte. Não há forma de ser quebrada.

- Agora vejo que a vossa amizade é muito forte. – falou uma voz atrás de nós. Empunhamos as varinhas contra essa pessoa, mas era apenas Dumbledore. – Vão atacar um pobre velho indefeso?

Rimos, baixamos as varinhas e permitimos que Dumbledore se sentasse entre nós.

- Se a vossa amizade não fosse bastante forte. – falou Dumbledore, olhando para cada um de nós. – Essa promessa não poderia ter sido feita. E isso significa que vocês agora são um único corpo.

- Obrigado, professor. – agradecemos todos.

- Bem, eu vim aqui com a missão de avisar que Molly está à vossa espera para o almoço. – falou Dumbledore, levantando-se. – Ah! Estava a esquecer-me. As vossas cartas da escola já chegaram

Levantamo-nos e seguimos Dumbledore até à sala da Toca e em cima da mesa estavam seis cartas. Cada um de nós pegou na sua respectiva carta e abriu-a. Todos nós tínhamos passado de ano. Fiquei bastante feliz com as minhas notas.

- Quantos NPF's tiveste, Harry? – perguntei.

- 8 NPF's – ele respondeu. – Dois Brilhantes a DCMA e a Poções, tive 4 Excede as Expectativas a Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, a Encantamentos, a Herbologia e a Transfiguração e tive dois Aceitável a Astronomia e a Adivinhação. E por fim tive um Fraco a História da Magia. O que tu tiveste, Hermione?

- Tive 9 NPF's – respondi. – Tive 7 Brilhantes Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, a Encantamentos, a Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, a Herbologia, a Poções, a Transfiguração e a Runas Antigas. Tive dois Excede as Expectativas a História da Magia e a Astronomia. E tu Ron?

- Bem, não fui tão bom como vocês os dois. – ele respondeu.

Tirando a carta das mãos dele, li.

- Hum… Tiveste 8 NPF's. – falei, lendo as notas dele. – 7 Excede as Expectativas a Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, a Encantamentos, a Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, a Herbolgia, a História da Magia, a Poções e a Transfiguração. Tiveste um Aceitável a Astronomia. E um Fraco a Adivinhação. Estas são excelentes notas, Ron. Do que te queixas! Já pensaram no que vão seguir para os exames finais?

- Bem, eu queria ser auror, mas com a minha nota de Poções não dá para continuar. – afirmou Harry. Acho que o prof. Snape não me vai aceitar na aula dele.

- O prof. Snape não. – afirmou Dumbledore que ainda estava na cozinha. – Mas a prof. Simmons irá ficar muito feliz de ter na sua aula. Ela dará aulas aos alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo a partir deste ano. O prof. Snape ficará apenas com os primeiros, segundos e terceiros anos.

- Hum, então eu inscrevo-me em Poções. – falou Harry bastante feliz.

- Bem, sendo assim, também eu me inscrevo. – falou Ron. – E tu Hermione?

- Também irei. Tenho o mesmo sonho que Harry: gostaria de ser auror. – respondi. - Professor, será que poderei continuar com Runas Antigas?

- Sim poderás, Hermione. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Será melhor vocês dizerem as disciplinas que querem tirar.

- Bem se nós os três queremos ser aurors. – afirmei. – Temos de seguir com Poções, Transfiguração, Herbologia, Defesa Contra a Magia Negra e Encantamentos. Não me esqueci de nenhuma professor?

- Não, Hermione. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Está tudo certo. – Mas vocês poderão tirar mais uma disciplina ou duas, se quiserem. Como Hermione que seguirá com Runas Antigas. Uma atitude bem esperta da menina Granger, pois isso poderá lhe ser bastante útil na sua futura profissão.

Fiquei bastante feliz com o comentário de Dumbledore, mas nesse momento, mas um distintivo na mão de Ginny desviou a minha atenção.

- Ginny! – exclamei, contente abraçando-a. – Foste nomeada Monitora?

- Pelos vistos. – ela respondeu, encabulada.

Nesse momento, a Sra. Weasley tinha entrado na sala e ouvindo a nossa conversa, deu um abraço em Ginny e felicitou-a pelo cargo. Ficou combinado que quando fossemos à Diagon-Al, Ginny poderia escolher a sua prenda como modo de gratificação pelo cargo de monitora.

- Harry. – interrompeu Dumbledore. – Acho que tu não viste bem o teu envelope.

Harry ficou confuso, mas ao virar o envelope caiu-lhe um distintivo na mão.

- Capitão de Quidditch dos Gryffindor? – ele exclamou espantado, ao olhar para o distintivo.

- Parabéns! – felicitei abraçando-o.

- Bem, como sabes, segundo as regras terás de fazer testes para definires a equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor e irás precisar duas novas chasers, já que Angelina e Alicia terminaram Hogwarts

Durante o almoço, ficou combinado que iríamos a Diagon-Al no dia seguinte, de manhã. Após termos almoçado, eu, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville e Ginny fomos dar uma volta pelos pomares dos Weasley's e sentámo-nos em círculo à sombra das árvores. Foi nesse momento que eu me lembrei de uma coisa

- Pessoal. – chamei e todos olharam para mim. – Hum, eu não sei por onde começar, mas como Harry nos revelou a sua profecia chegou a hora de eu contar uma coisa que Dumbledore me confidenciou.

- Estás a deixar-nos curiosos, Hermione. - refilou Ginny.

- Bem, o que eu vou contar a seguir tem a ver com o facto de eu passar pouco tempo com os meus pais.

- Pois, eu achei estranho que tu viesses para a casa dos meus tios, um mês depois de as aulas acabarem. – falou Harry, pensativo. Qual a razão.

- A razão deve-se ao facto de eu e os meus pais corrermos o risco de sermos atacados por Voldemort. – expliquei, causando arrepios em Ron, Luna e Neville.

- Mas porquê? – Ginny perguntou.

- Por causa de Harry. – respondi. – E da amizade forte que tenho com ele. Dumbledore disse-me que eu seria uma forma de levar Harry a deixar a sua segurança, para me resgatar.

- Mas porque não nós? – questionou Ron.

- Por causa da vossa protecção. – expliquei. – A vossa mãe, segundo Dumbledore é uma excelente bruxa e protege muito bem a Toca contra ataques das trevas. Mas eu estou mais vulnerável.

- Mas porque foste directa para a casa dos tios de Harry. – perguntou Ginny. – E não vieste logo para cá.

- Por três razões, Ginny. – respondi. – A primeira porque a protecção que vocês têm não se aplica a mim e a Harry. Segundo Dumbledore queria certificar-se que Harry não voltava a fazer uma nova loucura. E por fim, porque Dumbledore conspirou para que eu e Harry ficássemos juntos.

- Velho safado esse! – exclamou Ron, arrancando gargalhadas de nós.

- Bem, pelo menos o plano dele resultou. – afirmou Harry.

- Lá isso é verdade. – confirmei, beijando Harry.

Passamos o resto do dia no pomar a falar sobre as disciplinas que iríamos seguir no sexto ano e eu, Harry e Ron decidimos continuar com as aulas de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas (pois sabíamos que Hagrid iria ficar desapontado se não nos inscrevêssemos, mas olhando pelo lado positivo ter as aulas de Hagrid também nos seria útil se quiséssemos ser aurors) e a jogar Quidditch. Geralmente os grupos eram eu, Harry e Luna contra Ron, Ginny e Neville. Eu era péssima, Luna era razoável e Harry bastante bom o que equilibrava as coisas, pois Neville era péssimo, Ron razoável e Ginny muito boa. Só paramos de jogar quando a Sra. Weasley veio nos chamar para jantar. Quando acabamos de jantar, fomos logo para a cama, pois já estávamos cansados e no dia seguinte teríamos de acordar cedo.

Na manhã seguinte, fomos acordadas pela Sra. Weasley, e embora bastante ensonadas levantamo-nos e após nos vestirmos descemos para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Harry, Ron e Neville apareceram cerca de cinco minutos depois de nós, com os cabelos bastante revoltados e ainda com caras de sono. Quando acabamos de comer, dirigimo-nos para a rua onde estavam dois carros à nossa espera. Eu, Harry e Ron fomos num acompanhados de Tonks, da Sra. Weasley do Sr. Weasley. Neville, Ginny e Luna foram no outro carro acompanhados por Remus, por Dumbledore e por Shacklebolt. Quando chegamos à Diagon-Al, o primeiro sitio onde fomos foi ao Gringottes, onde fomos buscar o nosso dinheiro (os meus pais tinham aberto uma conta para mim durante o meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, para não estarem sempre a trocarem dinheiro muggle para dinheiro bruxo. Quando nos despachamos, fomos até à loja da Madame Malkin, onde Ron e Ginny compraram uniformes novos (Mr. Weasley tinha sido promovido, passando a ser Ministro da Magia, após Fudge ter sido despedido; e embora o pai de Ron no início tenha ficado indeciso, decidiu se candidatar e acabou por ganhar), eu e Harry também compramos uniformes novos e eu, Ginny e Luna comprámos alguns vestidos (para usarmos no caso de haver algum baile em Hogwarts). Depois de termos comprado os livros e os materiais para as poções, a Sra. Weasley cedeu aos pedidos de Ron e de Ginny para irem conhecer a loja dos gémeos. Mas Harry afirmou que mais tarde iria ter connosco e saindo com Remus e Tonks atrás de si, afastou-se. Fiquei curiosa em saber porque ele tinha-se afastado, mas rapidamente segui atrás dos Weasley's e de Dumbledore e fomos visitar a loja de Fred e George. Pude constatar que os irmãos de Ron e de Ginny estavam a fazer um enorme sucesso, pois quando entrámos dentro da loja, vimos que ela estava bastante cheia e nós tivemos algumas dificuldades em conseguirmos em ver a loja. Ao fim de algum tempo, conseguimos localizar Fred e George, assim como Alicia e Angelina (que Fred nos explicou que tinham começado a trabalhar para eles, umas semanas depois de terminarem Hogwarts) e com quem Fred e George saíam (George confidenciou-nos que eles tinham adorado sair com as duas no quinto ano deles; Fred saía com Angelina e George com Alicia). Cerca de 20 minutos mais tarde, Harry, Lupin e Tonks juntaram-se a nós e reparei que Harry trazia nas mãos um embrulho, mas recusou-se a dizer-me o que ele tinha comprado. Fiquei bastante curiosa, mas sabia o quão Harry era teimoso e não insisti mais. Após termos visto a loja e termos comprado algumas coisas (excepto por Harry, a quem Fred e George tinham agradecido bastante pelo financiamento da loja). Quando saímos da loja dos gémeos, dividimo-nos novamente em dois grupos, eu, Ginny e Luna fomos com Dumbledore e com a Sra. Weasley a uma loja nova que tinha aberto recentemente e que vendia várias coisas, desde livros a pequenas recordações. Ginny e Luna compraram umas coisas, mas que eu não consegui ver o que era. Quando compramos tudo o que queríamos, eu fiz um pedido antes de nós juntarmos a Harry, Ron e Neville que tinham ido à loja dos animais. Fui com Ginny, Luna, a Sra. Weasley e Dumbledore à loja de Artigos de Quidditch, e após procurar, encontrei aquilo que eu queria: uma snitch de ouro. Falei com o vendedor que após lançar um feitiço na snitch, para dizer o nome da pessoa que lhe tocasse, embrulhou-a e deu-ma. Aquele seria o meu presente de Natal para Harry, embora faltasse muito tempo para essa altura, em Hogsmeade não havia lojas de artigos de Quidditch e assim eu aproveitei que estava na Diagon-Al para comprar uma coisa que eu sabia que Harry iria gostar. A Sra. Weasley aproveitou e comprou uma vassoura a Ginny como prenda por ela ter sido nomeada Monitora Voltamos a nos encontrar em frente da parede que dava acesso ao Caldeirão Furado e reparei com os três rapazes tinham comprado várias coisas, pois estavam carregados com sacos.

Mas antes de voltarmos para a Toca, Dumbledore levou-nos a visitar um sítio que interessou bastante a Harry: o cemitério onde os pais de Harry estavam sepultados. Eu e Ginny ficamos emocionadas quando lemos o que estava inscrito na lápide das campas deles: _Aqui jazem James e Lily Potter. Amados esposos e pais. Morreram protegendo o fruto da sua relação: o filho Harry James Potter._ Dumbledore explicou-nos que a casa que ficava na colina pertencia aos antepassados de Harry e foi para lá que nos dirigimos. Separamo-nos em grupos: eu e Harry com Dumbledore e com o Sr. Weasley; Ron e Luna com a mãe dele e com Shacklebolt; e Neville e Ginny foram com Remus e com Tonks. Eu e Harry vimos bastantes quadros com várias pessoas e que Dumbledore nos foi explicando quem eram. Tínhamos encontrado um quadro dos pais de Harry, quando Ginny gritou, chamando-nos. Rapidamente a localizamos numa divisão enorme, e que parecia com um escritório. Ela apontou para a parede e eu, Harry, Ron e Luna (que também tinha vindo ao encontro de Ginny e Neville) reparamos que na parede havia uma tapeçaria (parecida com aquela que havia em Grimmauld Place, mas a diferença é que esta dizia respeito à família Potter). Harry rapidamente localizou o ponto com o nome dos seus pais, mas a minha atenção foi desviada para um ponto com o nome de Eleonor Potter que ligava-se a Maximilian Granger (que eram os meus avós por parte do meu pai). Dele descia o nome do meu pai: Marcel Granger e que se ligava a Martha Preston e dessa ligação descia o meu nome: Hermione Granger. Fiquei bastante confusa e olhei para Dumbledore.

- Eu tenho sangue Potter? – perguntei, fazendo Harry olhar para mim.

- Sim, Hermione. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Tu tens sangue Potter. A tua avó Eleonor é uma prima distante de Harry, por isso não há problema de vocês namorarem. Ela até acharia graça.

- Porquê? – Harry perguntou.

Dumbledore aproximou-se da tapeçaria e apontou os primeiros nomes que lá constavam: Harry Potter, nascido a 1020 e falecido a 1150, que se ligava a um nome: Hermione Jameson, nascida em 1025 e falecida a 1145.

- Eles foram os primeiros Potter. – falou Dumbledore. – E vocês os dois têm muitas parecenças físicas com eles. E se virem aqui, verão que uma Potter casou com um Black, os trisavós de Sirius. E também com os Weasley. Embora os Potter não ligassem à questão de sangue-puro, muitos dos seus descendentes casaram com sangues-puro.

Eu e Harry olhamos e vimos que Dumbledore tinha razão.

- Mas, professor. – perguntei eu, confusa. – Os meus pais nunca estudaram em Hogwarts.

- Isso porque ambos os teus pais, Hermione, são abortos. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Não têm poderes mágicos. A tua avó Eleonor ficou desapontada de ter dado à luz um aborto, porque tanto ela como o marido era feiticeiros. Mas tanto eles como os teus pais e os teus avós maternos ficaram radiantes quando tu demonstraste ter poderes mágicos.

- Mas porque razão isso não foi revelado ao mundo mágico? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, tantos os avós paternos de Hermione como os de os avós maternos dela decidiram manter em segredo que os filhos deles eram abortos. – explicou Dumbledore. – Embora tenha sido criados pelos pais, Marcel Granger e Martha Preston quando atingiram a maioridade, decidiram viver como muggles, mas continuando a ter contacto com os pais. Foi coincidência que os dois se tenham conhecido na faculdade de odontologia e se tenham apaixonado e casado. Todo o mundo mágico tomou os pais de Hermione como muggles, por causa do seu modo de viver, mas isso tudo é mentira, porque Hermione é tão sangue-puro como cada um presente nesta sala, excepto por Lupin por causa da sua maldição e de Tonks que é filha de um muggle e de uma feiticeira.

- Mas porque os avós de Hermione não revelaram tudo quando Hermione nasceu? – Ginny perguntou.

- Porque quando Hermione nasceu, Voldemort ainda estava no activo. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Lembrem-se que Hermione nasceu quase um ano antes de Harry. E Eleonor Potter era uma bruxa bastante dotada e poderosa. Ela não queria pôr a neta em perigo se revelasse tudo o que sabia.

- Mas porque os meus pais não me contaram. – eu perguntei. – Ou os meus avós em uma das suas visitas.

- Eles acharam seguro que quanto menos soubesses do passado dos teus familiares. – Dumbledore explicou. – Dumbledore perseguiu vários anos os teus avós, tentado que eles se passassem para o lado dele, pois sabia que tendo Eleonor Potter do seu lado era uma grande trunfo.

- Mas eles nunca cederam, pois não? – perguntei.

- Não, eles nunca cederam. – afirmou Dumbledore, deixando-me espantada. – Porque queriam proteger-te. Porque tu és tão poderosa como a tua avó, Hermione.

- Então foi por isso que eu os deixei de ver quando eu tinha dois anos. – afirmei. – Eu ainda sinto muito a falta deles, mas eles nunca regressaram do esconderijo, mas eu sei que eles estão vivos, pois casualmente mandam cartas a dizerem que estão bem

- Hei, Hermione anima-te. – falou Harry num tom brincalhão. – Vê isso pelo lado positivo. Agora podes esfregar na cara do Malfoy a tua verdadeira descendência. Até estou a imaginar a cara dele quando ouvir.

Todos nós caímos na gargalhada com o comentário de Harry.

- Não faz mal se eu contar a minha verdadeira descendência, professor. – perguntei, olhando para Dumbledore.

- Não, senhorita Granger. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Já está mais que na hora para que todos conheçam de quem é descendente.

Após mais algum tempo a vermos a mansão, voltamos para a Toca, pois a Sra. Weasley começou a refilar que ainda teria de fazer o almoço. Quando chegamos à Toca, vimos que o edifício que substituía Grimmauld Place tinha desaparecido.

- Professor? – perguntou Harry, olhando para o espaço vazio onde anteriormente tinha estado o edifício da Ordem. – O que aconteceu à sede da Ordem?

- Aquele edifício só estava a substituir Grimmauld Place, pelo menos enquanto não soubéssemos quem era o dono da casa. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas para que tu, Hermione, Neville, Luna, os Weasley's e os outros membros da Ordem não se tenha de mudar, decidimos que era melhor trazer Grimmauld Place para os terrenos dos Weasley.

E com um aceno de varinha de Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt dos pais de Ron e Ginny, Grimmauld Place apareceu à nossa frente, colocando-se no mesmo sítio do anterior edifício.

O restante das férias passaram-se de forma calma, de vez em quando, nós os seis organizávamos jogos de Quidditch (embora eu ainda tivesse medo de alturas, alinhava nos jogos e a cada dia que passava melhorava), aproveitávamos alguns momentos para namorar ou então assistíamos aos jogos de xadrez de Ron e Harry (que Harry perdia sempre, claro). Mas rapidamente chegou o dia 31 de Agosto e com ele a ida para Hogwarts. Tal como no dia da ida à Diagon-Al, foram dois carros que nos transportaram até a King's Cross. Após uma viagem sem sobressaltos, chegamos à estação e após deixarmos as coisas numa carruagem com Harry, Neville e Luna, eu, Ron e Ginny dirigimo-nos para o vagão dos Monitores, onde encontramos o Malfoy e a Parkinson. Neste ano, os Monitores-Chefe eram um Hufflepuff e uma Ravenclaw. Malfoy embora tenha passado algum tempo em silêncio, quando tinha acabado o tempo obrigatório de permanência no vagão e eu, Ron e Ginny nos preparávamos para sair, Malfoy quebrou o silêncio.

- Finalmente! – ele exclamou. – Este vagão vai deixar de cheirar mal.

Impedi Ron de se atirar para cima de Malfoy e numa voz calma, decidi gozar um pouco com a cara de Malfoy.

- Digo o mesmo Malfoy. – exclamei e Ron acalmou-se percebendo aonde eu queria chegar. – Eu também detesto o teu cheiro horrível de um garoto mimado, convencido e estúpido.

- Olha aqui, sua sangue-de-lama… – começou Malfoy, tentando-me provocar, usando um tom cínico. – Limpa a tua boca suja antes de te dirigires a alguém que é superior a ti.

- Se alguém aqui é sujo, essa pessoa não sou eu, Malfoy, mas sim tu. – respondi, usando o mesmo tom de voz. – E enganaste, porque eu sou muito mais superior que tu.

- Ah sim! – ele exclamou zombeteiro. – E desde quando uma descendente de muggles é superior a um sangue-puro.

- Enganas-te outra vez, Malfoy. Eu não sou descendente de Muggles. – respondi, fazendo Malfoy se arregalar de espanto, assim como todo os outros no vagão, excepto por Ron e Ginny. – Diz ao teu querido paizinho que com Potter's não se deve implicar.

- Potter's? – Malfoy riu, voltando à expressão cínica. – Tu nem sequer tens Potter no nome…

- Não tenho porque a minha avó assim o decidiu, Malfoy. – exclamei.

- A tua avó? – riu ele novamente, irritando-me novamente. – Não me digas que os existem Muggles com o nome de Potter? Isso é hilariante.

- Não, Malfoy. – respondi, gozando com a cara dele. – Não existem Muggles com o nome de Potter. Mas existem muitos bruxos com o nome de Potter. Incluindo Eleonor Potter, minha avó paterna.

Vi que Malfoy empalideceu e eu soube porquê. O pai dele deve ter mencionado várias vezes o nome da minha avó.

- O que foi Malfoy? Viste um fantasma? – zombei eu rindo da cara dele, assim como os outros ocupantes do vagão, excepto pela Parkinson. – Ou o nome de Eleonor não te é desconhecido? Hum, deixa-me adivinhar… Deves ter ouvido esse nome muitas vezes não foi? Pois vai dizer ao teu querido pai que Eleonor tem descendência e que essa descendência está muito bem viva. Agora se me dás licença, eu não suporto gente mesquinha e de baixo nível.

E deixando todos para trás boquiabertos, eu, Ron e Ginny saímos do vagão e fomos procurar os outros. Quando os encontramos, ocupamos os lugares vagos e eu relatei a minha conversa com Malfoy. Todos voltámos a cair na risota e passamos o resto da viagem a rir do Malfoy a gozar com ele, principalmente depois da visita que ele fez ao nosso vagão, tentando-me humilhar, dizendo que os meus pais não prestavam porque não sabiam fazer magia, mas acabou por ser ele o humilhando, porque eu respondia-lhe à letra, dizendo que eu tinha orgulho dos meus pais, mesmo eu sabendo que eles eram abortos, mas por menos eram honestos ao contrário do pais de Malfoy que eram desprezíveis além de ser traidores do mundo mágico por se terem unido a um lorde patético. Quando começou a dar sinais de anoitecer, eu, Ginny e Luna fomos ao vestiário das raparigas de modo a vestirmos os uniformes de Hogwarts. Como no vestiário estavam também Lavender e Parvati, eu aproveitei para encenar uma conversa com Ginny e Luna onde falei do que tinha descoberto durante o Verão e também para falar o quanto eu estava feliz com o meu namoro com Harry. Ginny e Luna perceberam o que eu queria fazer e entraram no plano e elas também aproveitaram para falar dos recentes namoros. Quando saímos do vestiário, rimos porque sabíamos que no dia seguinte, Hogwarts inteira já saberia daquela conversa entra nós as três. Quando chegamos ao vagão, os rapazes já tinham vestido os uniformes e nós relatamos a conversa que encenamos no vestiário das raparigas em frente a Parvati e Lavender. Os rapazes riram-se como o nosso descaradamente, mas pelo menos agora Harry e Ron já não seriam perseguidos pelas fãs. Quando a viagem terminou, dirigimo-nos para as carruagens e eu, Harry, Ron e Luna ocupamos uma, enquanto que Neville e Ginny seguiram na mesma onde iam Lavender e Parvati. Na hora de jantar, voltamos a juntar-nos e Ginny contou-nos que ela e Neville tinham sido questionados sobre a conversa que elas tinham ouvido. Rimo-nos mais um pouco, e após Dumbledore fazer o habitual discurso de abertura e ter anunciando que o novo professor de DCMN era nada mais nada menos que a Tonks. Quando Dumbledore terminou, eu, Harry, Ron, Neville e Ginny seguimos para o salão comum dos Gryffindor, enquanto que Luna foi para o salão comum dos Ravenclaw e após nós despedirmos, eu e Ginny fomos para os dormitórios femininos e Harry, Ron e Neville foram para os dormitórios masculinos. Depois de vestir o meu pijama deitei-me na minha cama e fingi dormir quando Parvati e Lavender entraram no quarto, pois sabia que se elas vissem que eu estava acordada enchiam-me de perguntas e tudo o que eu queria agora era dormir, pois no dia seguinte começariam as aulas.

N/A: Mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem e que comentem. Agora vão aqui os agradecimentos (eu esqueci-me de o fazer no último capitulo):

To that anonymous commentary: Thanks, I really enjoyed that you commented, and I really think on your suggestion, and I'm already translating this fic, but it's not very easy to do that, but I'll promise that I will translate soon.

Nady Voldie: Obrigado pelo teu comentário. Eu sei que me atrasei bastante em actualizar esta fic, mas não é fácil tentar escrever duas fics ao mesmo tempo e eu acabei dedicando-me mais à minha fic Uma História de Amor (que já tem cinco capítulos no site), acabando por deixar de lado esta fic. Mas eu agora vou-me dedicar mais a esta fic. Beijos.

Mrs. Tinker Depp: Eu gostei do teu comentário e agradeço-te por teres comentado. E está descansada pois eu prometo que vou continuar com esta fic. Beijo e que continues a ler esta fic e que continues a comentar.

E beijos para todos que lêem esta fic, e vou esperando que vocês comentem.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 – Início do Ano Lectivo

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei bastante cedo e felizmente, Lavender e Parvati ainda não tinham acordado. Sem fazer muito barulho, fui ao banheiro e após trocar de roupa desci para a sala e vim que ela estava vazia à excepção de Harry.

- Já estás acordado? – perguntei, aproximando-me dele.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

- Não tiveste nenhum sonho com Voldemort, pois não? – perguntei preocupada.

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Desta vez foi um sonho bastante agradável. Sonhei com os meus pais e eles me diziam que estavam bastante orgulhosos de mim.

- Não te sentiste triste? – perguntei, receosa.

- Não! – Harry afirmou. – Até me senti muito bem, pois não tenho muitas recordações dos meus pais e estes sonhos sempre me ajudam a perceber o quanto eles gostavam de mim.

- Mas porque não ficaste lá em cima? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Quando acordei, estava um bocado confuso com o sonho que tive. – ele respondeu. – Eu tentei dormir outra vez, mas não é fácil quando dois dos nossos companheiros de quarto ressonam.

Ri, pois sabia que ele se estava a referir a Ron e a Neville. Olhei para o relógio e vendo que era melhor os dois dorminhocos acordarem, ou então chegariam atrasados.

- Hum, Harry. – falei. – Será melhor ires acorda-los ou então eles irão se atrasar. Vai lá, que eu vou ver de Ginny.

Subimos as escadas juntos, mas separamo-nos, enquanto eu me dirigia para os dormitórios femininos, Harry seguiu para os masculinos. Quando lá cheguei, Ginny já tinha acordado, mas eu reparei que a razão da sua demora deveu-se ao facto de as colegas de quarto estarem a questioná-la sobre os rumores que corriam em Hogwarts que diziam que Harry Potter namorava com Hermione Granger. Reparei que Ginny estava a tentar esquivar-se às perguntas e reparando na minha presença, olhou nos meus olhos como pedido por ajuda.

- Sim, os rumores são verdadeiros. – afirmei, assustando as colegas de Ginny. E a seguir ameacei – Agora se me dão favor, aprecio que não toquem no assunto, senão terão pontos descontados. Agora saiam que eu quero falar com Ginny.

A minha ameaça resultou, pois logo as duas meninas saíram, deixando-me a sós com Ginny.

- Não precisavas de ter feito aquilo, Hermione. – riu Ginny. – Assustaste bastante as pobres das meninas.

- Deixa para lá. – exclamei, rindo. – A minha sorte é que quando sai do dormitório, a Lavender e Parvati ainda estavam a dormir. Senão estaria na mesma situação que tu: a ser bombardeada de perguntas acerca do meu namoro.

Rimos outra vez e descemos para a sala comum, para esperarmos pelos rapazes, mas quando chegamos lá em baixo, estavam sentadas numa das poltronas Parvati e Lavender. Largando um gemido audível só para Ginny, desci as escadas resignada, sabendo já o que me esperava.

- Hei Hermione! – chamou Parvati, assim que reparou em mim e em Ginny. – É verdade que estás a namorar com Harry?

Rapidamente toda a gente que estava na sala centrou a sua atenção em mim, esperando por uma resposta. Que chegou quando Harry me abraçou por trás e dando-me um beijo na bochecha.

- Sim estamos, Parvati. – respondeu Harry, por mim. – Agora se nos dão licença, nós temos mais que fazer do que ouvir comentários acerca do nosso namoro.

E ignorando o alvoroço que se formou na sala, pegou na minha mão, saímos pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, seguidos por Ginny, Neville e Ron que ainda se estavam a rir das caras de Lavender e Parvati.

Assim que entramos no salão principal, fez-se um silêncio enorme ao me verem entrar de mão dada com Harry. Mas como isso não o afectou, eu relaxei e tentei agir normalmente. Sentamo-nos numa das pontas da mesa dos Gryffindor, afastados dos outros e Luna juntou-se a nós, sentando-se e cumprimentado Ron com um beijo. Foi nessa altura que o silêncio se quebrou e todos os alunos começaram a falar baixinho sobre os namoros recentes, mais propriamente, o meu com Harry, o de Luna com Ron e o de Ginny com Neville. Nós simplesmente ignorámos e começamos a comer. A meio do pequeno-almoço, a professora McGonagall aproximou-se de nós e entregou-nos os horários (excepto o de Luna, que se tinha levantado para ir buscar o dela junto do Director dos Ravenclaw). Antes de se afastar, a professora falou connosco.

- Parabéns a vós os seis. – ela felicitou, já que Luna tinha acabado de regressar. – Agora só espero que com os vossos namoros não se esqueçam dos vossos estudos. Ficaria bastante decepcionada se as vossas notas descessem. Principalmente com vocês, Granger, Potter e Weasley's.

- Não se preocupe, professora. – afirmou Harry. – Hermione não irá deixar isso acontecer.

Caímos todos na risada, incluindo a professora, que rapidamente se afastou, permitindo-nos ver os horários. A nossa primeira aula seria uma aula dupla de Poções com os Ravenclaw. Pelo menos eu tinha de concordar, que talvez as coisas sem Snape por perto se iriam tornar melhores, principalmente para os Gryffindor, que sofriam bastante com as constantes perdas de pontos. Quando o sinal tocou, eu, Harry, Ron e Neville dirigimo-nos para as masmorras (McGonagall tinha-nos dito que a sala de Poções continuaria a ser nas masmorras, mas não seria a mesma que Snape usava), enquanto Ginny se dirigia para o terceiro andar, para a sua primeira aula de DCMN com a Tonks e Luna saía para os jardins onde iria ter aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas. Ao chegarmos lá, ficamos um pouco à espera que a nova professora nos desse autorização para entrar. Cerca de 10 minutos depois, a porta abriu-se revelando uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Depois de todos termos entrado e nos termos sentando nas cadeiras, a professora apresentou-se.

- Bom dia a todos! – cumprimentou a professora. – Eu sou a professora Lucy Simmons e serei a vossa professora nos últimos dois anos em Hogwarts. Fui posta ao corrente de certos aspectos nesta turma pelo vosso anterior professor. Não serei muito como ele, mas espero de vocês todos atenção e disciplina. Qualquer aluno que não respeitar isto não é merecedor de estar nesta aula, por isso espero que respeitem os vossos colegas.

Senti que quando a professora acabou de dizer isso, senti que era observada e olhando pela sala, reparei que quem me olhava era o maldito do Malfoy. Sabia que ele ainda devia estar furioso pela humilhação que sofreu no trem e eu esperava que ele se desforrasse. Mas para azar dele, escolheu mesmo a aula de Poções para me tentar humilhar, porque ao me distrair por um segundo (culpa de Harry, que decidiu mexer no meu cabelo). Resultado: a minha poção e a de Harry (já que estávamos a fazer uma dupla) explodiu enchendo-nos de uma massa acastanhada. Todos ficaram sérios, excepto pelos Slytherin que romperam em risadas, para desagrado da professora. Mas para o Malfoy aquilo não bastou, pois decidiu humilhar-me ainda mais.

- Olha, olha, a Granger perfeita fez a poção explodir. – disse Malfoy, provocando mais risadas nos Slytherin. – Estavas a pensar no que? Em que como já não ser uma sangue-de-lama te dá mais poderes? Isso é patético.

Eu e Dean tivemos de segurar Harry para não partir para cima de Malfoy e ao nosso lado, Neville estava a ficar vermelho tal era o esforço para tentar segurar Ron.

- Harry, por favor! Não vale a pena sujares as tuas mãos nele. – supliquei.

Harry pareceu acalmar, mas Malfoy aproveitou isso para provocar ainda mais.

- Oh! O cara de cicatriz acata ordens da patética namoradinha. – zombou Malfoy.

E dessa vez quem não ia aguentado era eu, pois Harry teve de me segurar pela cintura para não bater no Malfoy.

- Hermione, tem calma. – sossegou-me Harry, que ainda me segurava. – Tal como dizes-te, não vale a pena sujar as mãos nele.

Felizmente a professora interveio.

- Senhor Malfoy. – ralhou a professora, mas que não viu o sorriso zombeteiro de Malfoy para os colegas. – Será que o senhor acha-se assim tão importante e tão acima dos outros para desrespeitar as ordens de um professor.

- Mas quem disse que eu sou superior. – zombou o Malfoy, rindo descaradamente da professora. – Eu sou um Malfoy. O que há mais superior que isso.

- Que tal uma detenção senhor Malfoy? – disse a professora, sem se afectar com o comportamento arrogante do Malfoy. – E não será comigo. Que pena que o senhor tenha um comportamento desses quando o professor Snape leva o senhor em alta consideração. Não irá ficar nada satisfeito quando souber que o senhor desrespeitou um professor. E será com ele que o senhor irá ter a sua detenção. Por isso não se atrase hoje à noite no escritório dele, para combinarem a detenção. Agora por favor ao trabalho.

No resto da aula, o Malfoy perdeu toda a posse superior e arrogante característica dele e não gozou com mais nenhum aluno. No fim da aula, a professora pediu para que eu, Harry e Ron ficássemos para ela falar connosco (pois tínhamos uma hora livre antes de termos uma hora de Transfiguração). Nós ficamos um pouco curiosos em saber o que a professora queria de nós logo no primeiro dia. Quando tocou para a saída, a professora esperou que todos os alunos saíssem, antes de fechar a porta e nos conduzir ao escritório dela.

- Acho que vocês se devem estar a perguntar a razão pela qual eu pedi que vocês esperassem. – começou a professora.

- Sim, professora. – falou Ron.

- Bem, eu reparei que a vossa relação com os Slytherin não é muito boa. – continuou ela. – Estou errada?

- Não professora. – respondemos em coro.

- Eu bem suspeitava. – afirmou a professora. – Será que eu poderia ser posta a par dessa vossa animosidade com os Slytherin, mais propriamente com o senhor Malfoy? É que o prof. Snape falou-me de certas brigas que aconteciam entre as duas casas, mas não meu deu muitos pormenores.

Olhamos um pouco assustados com a pergunta da professora, que parecia estar realmente chateada. Fui eu que falei.

- Acontece que o alvo de provocações preferidos do Malfoy somos nós os três, juntamente com mais três amigos nossos. Malfoy gosta de provocar-nos e daí que aja esta rivalidade entre Gryffindors e Slytherins. – respondi.

- E que tipo de provocações o senhor Malfoy vos faz? – a professora perguntou, mas visivelmente mais calma.

- Bem, a professora ouviu-o chamar-me de sangue-de-lama. – continuei. – Eu era nascida muggle, ou assim pensava até este Verão descobrir as minhas origens e descobrir que eu tinha feiticeiros na família. Os meus pais, afinal eram abortos.

- Mas a senhorita referiu os seus dois amigos aqui presentes. – questionou a professora. – E mais três amigos vossos. Quais as provocações para com eles.

- As provocações que ele me faz, professora, têm a ver com o facto de eu ser popular. – respondeu Harry. – Porque eu sou bom no Quidditch, porque tenho boas notas, porque tenho amigos verdadeiros e porque tenho uma namorada fantástica. E ele também gosta de ofender os meus pais, mesmo eles estando falecidos.

- Quanto a mim e à minha irmã, Ginny Weasley. – continuou Ron. – Deve-se ao facto de nós sermos pobres e ele gosta muito de ofender a minha família.

- Quanto a Neville, deve-se ao facto de que ele se tornou um dos nossos amigos recentemente, e Malfoy aproveita-se do jeito trapalhão de Neville para gozar com ele. – continuei. – Quanto a Luna, é sabido que ela é um pouco lunática, mas isso não significa que não seja uma boa amiga. Enfim, qualquer que seja próximo a nós, Malfoy gosta de provocar e magoar.

- Mas o director da casa dele não faz nada? – perguntou a professora, incrédula.

- O professor Snape não faz nada, porque também ele gosta de nos humilhar. – falei, impendido Harry de falar. – Quando ele era nosso professor tirava-nos pontos por tudo e por nada, especialmente a Harry.

- Mas vocês não reportaram nada ao director. – a professora perguntou.

- Dumbledore confia no professor Snape. – Harry falou. – E era a nossa palavra contra a do professor. Não nos valia de nada.

- Bem, agora que eu já esclareci uns certos pontos. – a professora finalizou. – Vocês estão dispensados. Será melhor irem, antes de perderem a próxima aula.

Saímos da sala e dirigimo-nos até à sala de Transfiguração, onde ficamos a comentar com Neville, sobre a nossa conversa com a Professora de Poções. O resto do dia decorreu bem, e à noite comentamos com Ginny e Luna o sucedido na aula de poções e a nossa conversa com a nova professora. As semanas seguintes decorreram de forma calma e Malfoy evitava-nos ao máximo e cada vez que nos via, ficava com uma expressão carrancuda. Uma coisa é certa: depois da detenção com Snape, Malfoy nunca mais gozou connosco, nem nunca mais desrespeitou a professora nova de poções, nem qualquer outro professor. Nós também nos evitávamos ao máximo meter-nos em brigas com os Slytherin, pois não queríamos arranjarmos problemas.

Finalmente o fim-de-semana chegou e com ele as audições para se formar a Equipa de Quidditch. Os elementos restantes da anterior equipa eram Katie Bell, Jack Sloper e Andrew Kirke. Harry sabia que Alicia era muito boa, mas Jack e Andrew não eram muito bons beaters e seria necessário fazer-se testes para chasers e beaters. Harry não tinha dúvidas do talento de Ron, mas mesmo assim, decidiu fazer testes para keepers, e Ron saiu-se muito bem, conseguindo continuar na posição. Alicia continuou como chaser, juntamente com Ginny e Colin (Ginny saiu-se bem, ficando à frente de Alicia, que era seguida por Colin). Embora a selecção dos beaters não tenha corrido bem, Harry conseguiu escolher dois novos beaters: Seamus Finnigan e Marcela Lumley (uma Gryffindor do quinto ano). Quando as selecções terminaram, nós os seis fomos para a Sala Precisa, onde iríamos estudar e fazer os nossos trabalhos de casa. Quando terminamos, ficamos mais um pouco a conversar e a namorar. Apenas saímos para irmos jantar, que quando a refeição terminou, Dumbledore fez um discurso onde explicou que durante aquele ano lectivo os alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano iriam participar num Torneio Inter-Equipas, que consistia em cada casa escolher os seis alunos mais brilhantes em várias áreas para participarem em pequenas tarefas, que iriam ser escolhidas pelos professores. Dumbledore explicou que cada Casa teria no máximo uma semana para inscreverem junto do director de cada casa, os seis alunos mais brilhantes. Nessa noite, todos se reuniram e a monitora do sétimo ano, começou a recolher votos de quem deveria participar no Torneio. No fim, e após muitas discussões e indecisões, todos conseguiram chegar a um consenso em quem iria participar. O grupo era formado por mim, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville (que tinha melhorado muito em todas as disciplinas desde que começou a namorar com Ginny) e Katie. Neville ficou um pouco surpreso por ter sido escolhido, mas eu sei que ele ficou feliz por ter sido escolhido. E era mais que sabido que Neville adorava Herbologia, e isso seria um trunfo na nossa equipa. Quando a confusão passou, eu, Harry, Ron, Neville e Ginny ficamos mais um pouco sentados nas poltronas a conversar sobre em que consistiriam as tarefas e quem faria parte das outras equipas. Quando já era quase meia-noite, decidimos que era melhor irmos dormir. Embora fosse domingo, todos nós queríamos aproveitar o dia para namorar. Após nós despedirmos dos rapazes, eu e Ginny seguimos para os dormitórios femininos e para os nossos respectivos quartos. Como estava cansada, rapidamente me deixei cair num sono profundo, repleto de sonhos com Harry.

N/A: Mais um cap. de Almas Gémeas. Espero que gostem e que comentem.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 – Início do Torneio Inter-Equipas

Na manhã seguinte, eu, Ron, Neville, Ginny e Luna fomos para a biblioteca, enquanto que Harry iria ter com a professora McGonagall perguntar se poderia encontrar-se com Dumbledore. Cerca de meia-hora mais tarde, ele juntou-se a nós.

- Como correu a reunião com Dumbledore? – perguntei.

- Correu bem. – Harry respondeu.

- O que foste lhe perguntar. – Ron perguntou curioso.

- Se poderia continuar com as aulas de Oclumência. – ele respondeu.

- E o que ele respondeu. – perguntei.

- Disse que eu podia. – ele respondeu, e eu fiquei feliz por ele, pois sabia que era isso que ele queria aprender. – E que terei aulas com ele.

- Mas isso é muito bom. – Ron afirmou, contente. – Quando começas?

- Hoje à noite. Mas será apenas uma reunião para falar. – Harry respondeu. – Até porque Dumbledore requisitou a presença de vocês os cinco.

- Nós! – surpreendeu-se Ginny. – Mas porque?

- Não sei. – ele respondeu. – Isso, vocês saberão logo à noite.

Passamos o dia todo pensando no que Dumbledore quereria de nós. Após o almoço e como já tínhamos terminado as tarefas escolares, aproveitamos a tarde quente e fomos visitar Hagrid. Aproveitamos para contar sobre os nossos namoros e para lhe perguntarmos o que ele estava a pensar falar neste ano. Ficamos um pouco entusiasmados quando soubemos que Hagrid não tinha escolhido nenhuma criatura perigosa este ano. Já era quase noite quando acompanhamos Hagrid até ao Salão Principal para jantar. Como jantamos rapidamente, decidimos que embora fosse um pouco cedo, iríamos para a Sala das Necessidades, onde iríamos esperar por Dumbledore. Eram perto de oito e quarenta e cinco quando chegamos à sala, e como ainda faltava cerca de quinze minutos antes da chegada de Dumbledore, ficamos um pouco a conversar.

Eram nove horas em ponto, quando Dumbledore entrou na sala, mas não ficou nem um pouco surpreendido de nos ver já na sala. Atrás dele entraram Tonks e Shacklebolt Após nos termos sentando em roda à volta dos três, Dumbledore começou a explicar a razão de nos ter chamado.

- Boa noite a todos. – cumprimentou Dumbledore, ao que todos nós respondemos. – Acho que vocês se devem estar a perguntar a razão porque chamei todos vocês aqui. Bem é simples. Este ano vocês irão ter aulas comigo, onde irão ser preparados para o que vos espera lá fora. Todos vocês irão ter aulas de Oclumência, irão ser ensinados a resistir à maldição Imperius. Será muito útil que vocês aprendam certas coisas, para que estejam preparados contra uma eventual batalha contra Voldemort. Tonks e Shacklebolt fizeram o favor de aceitarem o convite para me ajudarem nas aulas. Irão ser treinados três de cada vez, enquanto os restantes três apenas assistem. Será isso que vocês serão ensinados no início, depois passaremos para mais algumas coisas básicas, mas isso será com o decorrer das aulas. Bem, se vocês não tiverem nenhuma dúvida, poderemos começar agora mesmo.

Como ninguém se manifestou, levantamo-nos e enquanto Neville, Ginny e Luna se sentaram numas cadeiras que havia na sala, eu, Harry e Ron começamos com as aulas. Eu treinei com Tonks; Harry com Dumbledore; e Ron com Shacklebolt.

Tonks estava a treinar comigo como superar a maldição Imperius. Após uma hora de treinos, eu já fazia uma melhoria e já começava a lutar contra a maldição. Como cada aula era só de duas horas, tinha ficado combinado que eu, Harry e Ron treinávamos na primeira hora e depois trocávamos com Neville, Ginny e Luna. Quando a nossa de aula acabou, eu, Harry e Ron trocamos com Neville, Ginny e Luna e foi a nossa vez de assistiremos aos esforços dos outros três a tentarem lutar contra a Maldição Imperius. Neville estava com Tonks; Luna com Shacklebolt; e Ginny estava a treinar com Dumbledore. Enquanto eles treinavam, Harry disse-nos que tinha estado a treinar Oclumência e que já começava a fazer uns avanços e que já começava a repelir os avanços de Dumbledore. Quando os treinos de Neville, Ginny e Luna terminaram, Dumbledore disse que estávamos a nos sair bem e que tinha orgulho em nós. Ficamos contentes com o elogio e como já era um pouco tarde, saímos para as nossas respectivos salões comuns, após termos combinado outra aula, que seria na próxima quarta-feira.

Quando chegamos à nossa sala comum, decidimos que era melhor irmos dormir porque no dia seguinte teríamos aulas. A segunda-feira correu de forma calma e à noite, o professor Dumbledore anunciou quem eram os grupos que iriam competir por cada equipa. Na nossa claro, era eu, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny e Katie (como já tinha ficado acordado na sexta-feira passada); nos Hufflepuff a equipa era formada pela Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Eleanor Branstone e Laura Madley; nos Ravenclaw foram seleccionados Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein e Lisa Turpin; e por fim nos Slytherin foram escolhidos Draco Malfoy (nem no Torneio ele nos deixa em paz!), Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode e Daphne Greengrass. Ficamos um pouco a discutir os grupos das outras equipas e chegamos à conclusão que a única utilidade da Pansy e da Millicent era assustarem os outros concorrentes, porque nenhuma das duas era muito inteligente e as duas eram bastante feias. Luna também nos contou que apenas tinha sido escolhida porque era mais que sabido que Ron iria participar e ela seria apenas usada como um trunfo, pois pensavam que ela não tinha a coragem de desafiar o namorado. Fiquei surpreendida quando ela disse que enquanto houvesse provas do Torneio ela e Ron seriam rivais, e todos nós apoiamos a decisão dela, porque assim sabíamos que ela não nos iria contar nada sobre o que os Ravenclaw preparavam e também não iria revelar nada sobre os nossos treinos. Ficamos também a saber que Torneio iria começar no sábado e que a primeira tarefa começaria às 10 horas da manhã.

Na quarta-feira, voltamos a ter aulas, mas desta vez, quem ficou com Dumbledore fui eu, enquanto que Harry treinava com Tonks e Ron com Shacklebolt. Eu tive a treinar como fechar a minha mente a Oclumência, enquanto que Harry e Ron tiveram a aperfeiçoador a resistirem ao Imperius. Após uma hora de treinos, eu realmente dei razão a Harry, treinar Oclumência era horrível, porque para além de nos deixar bastante cansados, era uma sensação perturbadora de saber que alguém estava a invadir a nossa mente. Quando Neville, Ginny e Luna pararam com os treinos, Dumbledore disse para nós os seis esperarmos e após Tonks e Shacklebolt saírem da sala, Dumbledore explicou-nos que o próximo fim-de-semana seria todo para estarmos nas aulas com ele e que assim que a primeira tarefa do Torneio terminasse, teríamos de vir instantaneamente para a sala precisa. Concordamos e saímos para as nossas salas comuns, para podermos dormir, pois estávamos cansados e no dia seguinte teríamos aulas.

A semana voltou a passar rapidamente e na sexta-feira depois das aulas, eu, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville e Ginny reunimo-nos na biblioteca de modo a fazermos os trabalhos de casa, pois não iríamos ter muito tempo no fim-de-semana. Quando acabamos, regressamos à sala comum (nós para a dos Gryffindor e Luna para os do Ravenclaw), porque ainda teríamos de combinar juntamente com Katie alguns feitiços e matéria (já que não sabíamos o que nos esperava).

No dia seguinte, após termos tomado o pequeno-almoço saímos os cinco juntamente com Katie para os jardins (segundo as instruções que a professora McGonagall nos deu) e ainda ficamos um pouco à espera, porque ainda não eram 10 horas. À medida que as dez horas iam chegando, os jardins iam enchendo de alunos, tanto participantes como curiosos que apenas queriam assistir. Quando todos estavam reunidos, Dumbledore subiu a um pequeno palco e começou a discursar.

- Bom dia a todos! – Dumbledore cumprimentou. – Agradeço a todos a vossa presença e espero que se divirtam. Agora é altura de dar início ao Torneio e começar com a primeira tarefa. Peço aos participantes que se reúnam aqui à minha frente para que eu possa explicar as regras e para que saibam o que irão fazer nesta primeira tarefa.

Após alguma confusão, uns empurrões, lá nos conseguimos reunir em frente ao pequeno palco, permitindo que Dumbledore continuasse a falar.

- Agora que já se organizaram, começarei por explicar as regras. Espero de vocês todos que joguem limpo e que não haja batotice. – Dumbledore explicou.

Dumbledore explicou as regras e após todos termos concordo, começou a explicar no que consistia a primeira tarefa.

- Agora que as regras estão explicadas, desejo boa sorte a todos vocês. – falou Dumbledore. – Agora é hora de explicar o que vocês terão de fazer como primeira tarefa. Pedirei que cada equipa seleccione os dois melhores elementos de cada grupo.

Após uma pequena reunião efectuada pelas quatro equipas os dois jogadores escolhidos para cada uma das equipas foram: nos Gryffindor fiquei eu e o Harry; nos Hufflepuff ficou Susan e o Ernie; nos Ravenclaw ficou a Cho e o Anthony e por fim nos Slytherins ficaram o Malfoy e a Greengrass. Os restantes membros de cada equipa juntaram-se aos alunos que estavam nas bancadas a assistir e apenas nós os oito ficamos em frente ao pequeno palco.

- Agora que dois alunos de cada equipa estão seleccionados, poderemos dar inicio à primeira tarefa. – continuou Dumbledore.

Com um aceno de varinha, Dumbledore fez surgir no espaço vazio, que estava ladeado pelas bancadas, um enorme labirinto. Fiquei horrorizada porque aquele labirinto parecia-se com o mesmo que Harry teve de fazer no quarto ano. Mas Dumbledore explicou-nos que o que tínhamos de fazer era chegar ao meio do labirinto, passando por alguns obstáculos. A primeira equipa que chegasse ao fim, apenas teria de lançar faíscas vermelhas, para se declarar vencedor. A equipa vencedora recebia 100 pontos para a casa. Se houvesse mais que uma equipa a completar o labirinto, os pontos seriam divididos de forma justa pelas equipas. Havia quatro entradas cada uma delas como o símbolo de cada casa. Eu e Harry posicionamo-nos em frente à entrada com o símbolo dos Gryffindor e esperamos pelo sinal de partida. Agarrei a mão de Harry, tentando procurar por segurança. Estava bastante assustada com o que poderia acontecer lá dentro. Algo me dizia que algo de ruim iria acontecer.

- Vai correr tudo bem. – Harry sussurrou ao meu ouvido, mas nem mesmo assim eu consegui afastar a angústia que se tinha instalado no meu peito.

Quando o sinal de partida soou, entramos no labirinto e a vedação fechou-se atrás de mim. Após algum tempo a caminhar, deparamo-nos com uma bifurcação. Sem saber para onde irmos, decidimos que iríamos nos dividir e explorávamos os dois caminhos. Eu segui pela direita e Harry pela esquerda. Mas a cada passo que dava o aperto no meu peito aumentava e fiquei ainda mais receosa quando me deparei com um beco sem saída. Voltei para trás e segui pelo caminho que anteriormente Harry tinha seguido. Aumentei a minha velocidade, pois não sabia se Harry estava muito longe. Após caminhar mais algum tempo, deparei-me com uma cena que me fez chorar: Harry estava aos beijos à Cho. Fiquei devastada e comecei a correr, passando pelos dois e nem parei quando ouvi o meu nome. Estava bastante arrasada, pois Harry tinha-me traído. Com imensas dúvidas na minha cabeça, deixei de lado a minha dor e continuei a tentar achar o meio do labirinto. Iria terminar em primeiro lugar ou não me chamaria Hermione Granger. Limpando as minhas lágrimas, continuei o percurso e após mais algumas bifurcações e caminhos sem saída, senti que estava quase no fim, mas algo à minha frente me fez parar: um Sem-Forma. Fiquei aterrada, mas não teria outro remédio senão o enfrentar. Vi-o transformar naquilo que eu mais temia: Harry deitado no chão, intacto mas visivelmente sem vida. Não era a primeira vez que eu via o meu sem-forma transformar-se num Harry morto. A primeira vez foi no terceiro ano, aquando dos exames de DCMN, embora nunca ninguém tenha sabido o que eu realmente vi, pois disse que tinha visto a McGonagall a dizer que eu tinha reprovado a tudo. Olhando para o sem-forma do Harry sem vida, voltei a chorar. Tanto que nem me concentrei no feitiço para repelir o sem-forma, mas que alguém tinha entrado na minha frente e o sem-forma mudou, mas não consegui perceber para o que. Só vi quem tinha entrado na minha frente, pois fui abraçada e senti o cheiro do perfume de Harry. Perdi-me no verde dos olhos dele, mas rapidamente me lembrei do que ele tinha feito e afastei-me. Estava furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo destroçada. E voltei a afastar-me, sem dar tempo a Harry de se explicar. Rapidamente cheguei ao meio do labirinto e lançado faíscas para o ar, dei como terminada a prova. Mas antes que alguém aparecesse para me levar, Harry juntou-se a mim.

- Hermione. – ele chamou, mas eu continuei de costas viradas para ele. – Eu caí numa armadilha. Tu sabes que não é da Cho que eu gosto. Eu amo-te.

Não respondi e quando vi a McGonagall rapidamente me dirigi a ela, sem nem mesmo olhar uma única vez para Harry. As últimas palavras que disse antes de me ir embora foram.

- Eu também te amo, mas não acredito em ti. – disse numa voz fria, sem olhar para Harry e surpreendendo McGonagall. – Está tudo terminado entre nós. Volta para os braços da tua querida Chang, se gostas mais dela.

E parti, deixando para trás um Harry triste e a professora McGonagall surpreendida. Quando finalmente sai do labirinto, corri para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, sem me dirigir a ninguém, nem vendo a festa que se tinha instalado entre os meus colegas. Quando lá cheguei, dirigi-me para o meu dormitório e atirando-me para cima da cama, não segurei as minhas lágrimas e chorei abraçada à minha almofada.

- Hermione! – uma voz chamou, sobressaltando-me.

- Ginny! – falei, aliviada por ver que era Ginny que tinha falado.

Ela sentou-se na minha cama e abraçando-me, permitiu que chorasse no ombro dela enquanto afagava os meus cabelos.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou. – Eu vim logo atrás de ti quando saíste do labirinto. O que aconteceu lá dentro?

- Eu e Harry a certa altura separamo-nos e seguimos por dois caminhos diferentes. Eu dei com um beco sem saída e voltei para trás e comecei a procurar por Harry. – falei, explicando com todos os pormenores o que tinha acontecido. – Eu estava com uma sensação terrível no meu peito de que algo de errado estava a acontecer. E não me enganei, pois acabei por encontrar Harry. Mas ele estava aos beijos com a Chang.

- O que? – Ginny perguntou, incrédula.

- Sim, Ginny é verdade. – afirmei, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Mas tentaste falar com ele. – ela perguntou e eu acenei negativamente. – Mas Hermione, aquela Chang pode lhe ter armado uma armadilha. Tens de falar com ele.

- Não vale a pena, Ginny. – retorqui triste. – Notei pela expressão dele que ele estava a gostar dos beijos dela.

- Já pensaste que poderia não ser o Harry? – ela perguntou, ainda sem acreditar. – Que poderia ser alguém que tenha tomado uma poção polisuco?

- Pensei e acho pouco provável, Ginny. – exclamei. – Nenhum de nós sabia o que iríamos fazer na primeira tarefa e além do mais essa poção tem de ser feita com um pouco de antecedência e é necessário um cabelo da pessoa em que nos queremos transformar. Mas isso teria de ter sido feito debaixo dos meus olhos, Ginny. Sabes perfeitamente que eu raramente largava Harry.

- Sim, tens razão. – ela exclamou derrotada. – Só acho estranho Harry ter beijado aquela galinha da Chang quando namorava contigo, que és mil vezes melhor que ela.

- É, Ginny. Eu também acho estranho. – desabafei. – Se alguém nos queria separar, conseguiu os seus intentos.

- Mas pelo menos fala com o Harry, Hermione. – Ginny exclamou. – Tenta descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Não! – exclamei. – Eu não vou falar com ele, Ginny. Seja inocente ou culpado, ele magoou-me muito. E por favor, não insistas no assunto.

- Está bem. – ela falou. – Mas pelo menos vens à aula de Dumbledore? Ele está à nossa espera.

- Tinha me esquecido. – exclamei.

Levantando-me da cama num pulo e dirigindo-me ao banheiro, lavei a minha cara e rapidamente mudei de roupa e segui a Ginny até à sala precisa. Lá evitei Harry a todo o custo, mas reparei que ele parecia tão triste e abatido como eu. Todos, menos Ginny estranharam o meu comportamento mas não perguntaram nada e Dumbledore começou a aula.

- Bem, quase todos vocês estão excelentes na arte de combater a Imperius e já mostram avanços quando tem de fechar a vossa mente a invasões externas. Os que já conseguem são o senhor Potter e as senhoritas Granger e Weasley. Dou-vos os parabéns.

Fiquei um pouco embaraçada com o elogio de Dumbledore e agradeci.

- Bem, já que não irão mais precisar de ajuda, peço-lhos que se sentem naquela mesa e pesquisem tudo o que conseguirem sobre animagia. – pediu Dumbledore e virando-se para Ron, Luna e Neville prosseguiu. – Quanto a vocês os três irão continuar a fechar a mente a ataques externos.

Nós os três dirigimo-nos para a mesa e eu tomei o cuidado de me sentar afastada de Harry. Ginny sentou-se à minha frente e pegando num dos livros que estavam empilhados na mesa começou a folheá-lo à procura de informações sobre animagia. Eu tentava concentrar-me, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para Harry, que estava sentado na outra ponta da mesa, bastante triste. Tanto o observei que acabei por fazer com que ele olhasse para mim. Vim nos olhos verdes dele tristeza e antes de desviar a minha atenção para o livro notei que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e húmidos. E isso tocou-me fundo, pois sabia que era raro Harry chorar e sabia que isso acontecia quando ele realmente tinha uma razão para isso. Pensei nas palavras de Ginny e decidi que era melhor deixar o meu orgulho de lado e falar com Harry, pois eu sabia que ele também se estava a sentir mal com aquilo que tinha acontecido. Foi com esse pensamento que eu me concentrei no livro à minha frente e pegando num pedaço de pergaminho, escrevi a minha decisão e passei-o à Ginny, que abriu um enorme sorriso quando acabou de ler o que eu tinha escrito.

- Sabes algum sítio calmo e longe de olhares discretos onde eu posso falar com Harry? – perguntei a Ginny, sussurrando. – Tirando esta sala.

- Não conheço muitos sítios sossegados. – ela respondeu. – Hum, espera. Já alguma ouviste falar do Espelho dos Invisíveis?

- Acho que já ouvi Harry falar dele. – respondi. – Porque?

- Porque eu sei a sala onde ele está. – ela exclamou. – Já lá estive quando uma vez me enganei no caminho e encontrei a sala.

E dando-me as indicações, eu fiquei a saber onde poderia mandar Harry para me encontrar. Levantando-me, dirigi-me a Dumbledore e após lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido dentro do labirinto e do que eu queria fazer, perguntei-lhe se poderia dispensar-me a mim e a Harry da aula por algum tempo. Ele respondeu-me afirmativamente com um olhar maroto e eu voltei para a mesa. Deixando os livros de lado, peguei num pedaço de pergaminho e escrevendo o local que Ginny me tinha dito, e dobrando-o levantei-me e colocando em cima do livro que Harry estava a ler, afastei-me e saí da sala. Dirigi-me para a sala e ao lá chegar fiquei nervosa pois tinha o receio de Harry não aparecer. Dando umas voltas pela sala, nervosa, acabei por parar em frente ao espelho. E fiquei surpreendida com o que vi reflectido no espelho. Em vez de estar reflectida a minha imagem, eu vi que não estava sozinha. Olhando para mim, no reflexo do espelho estava eu e ao meu lado estava Harry. Mas eu sabia que estava sozinha, pois tinha acabado de confirmar isso. Aproximei-me mais e a imagem foi-se tornado mais nítida e eu notei que no espelho eu estava a segurar um bebé e Harry tinha nos braços duas meninas que não deveriam ter mais que um ano e que apesar das diferenças físicas dava para perceber que eram gémeas. Foi nessa altura que uma voz me assustou.

- Hermione! – a voz de Harry sussurrou atrás de mim. – O que estás a ver no espelho?

- A nossa família. – exclamei, emocionada.

- A nossa que? – Harry perguntou, espantado.

- A nossa família. – repeti. – Vejo-me a mim segurando um bebé, e tu tens nos braços duas meninas gémeas

Comecei a chorar, ainda emocionada com o que estava a ver, pois sabia que o espelho não estava a mostrar o meu desejo mais profundo (como Ginny me tinha explicado), mas sim o meu futuro.

- Hermione! – Harry voltou a chamar-me, enlaçando-me pela cintura e desta vez eu não levantei objecções e abracei-me a ele. – Peço desculpa por aquilo que aconteceu no labirinto, mas fui vítima de uma armadilha. Tu sabes que eu nunca te trairia. Eu amo-te. Será que algum dia me perdoas?

- Não precisas de me dizer mais nada. – exclamei. – Desculpa-me por ter duvidado de ti. E estás perdoado. Eu também te amo.

Beijamo-nos carinhosamente e voltamos para a sala das necessidades. Todos celebraram a nossa reconciliação (pelos vistos Ginny contou o que tinha acontecido). O resto da aula decorreu de forma tranquila e eu, Harry e Ginny continuamos a pesquisar coisas sobre animagia. Quando a aula terminou Ron, Luna e Neville já eram capazes de fechar as mentes a ataques. No dia seguinte, McGonagall e um membro do Ministério acompanharam Dumbledore e começamos a ter de animagia. Dumbledore explicou que queria que nos aprendêssemos o mais rapidamente possível a tornamo-nos em animagos. Dumbledore explicou que a presença do membro era apenas uma imposição do Ministro e embora nós os seis não seríamos registados, o Ministro sabia e tinha aprovado. Pelo que Dumbledore explicou, nos não seríamos registados apenas para nossa própria segurança, pois poderia haver espiões do Voldemort dentro do Ministério e o Ministro concordou em manter as coisas em segredo até não haver mais perigo. Logo o fim-de-semana passou e as aulas decorriam de forma calma, tanto as escolares como as dadas por Dumbledore. Harry tinha começado a marcar treinos de Quidditch e pelo menos durante a semana os únicos dias em que Harry não tinha marcado treino foi na quarta-feira (dia de aula com Dumbledore) e na sexta-feira (que era o dia dos meus anos), e era por isso que ele, Ron e Ginny andavam bastante cansados. E não era para menos: o primeiro jogo de Quidditch era os Gryffindor contra os Slytherin. E foram muitas as noites em que após os treinos, eu, Harry, Ron e Ginny nos íamos deitar tarde, pois ficávamos a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Rapidamente chegou a sexta-feira e com ela o dia dos meus anos.

N/A: Comentem, por favor.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 – O Aniversário de Hermione

Nessa sexta-feira, após as aulas Ginny e Luna praticamente me arrastaram com elas até à biblioteca, onde elas queriam tirar algumas dúvidas. Fiquei um pouco desconfiada, mas acabei por ceder, embora o que eu quisesse era celebrar o meu aniversário ao lado de Harry. Ficamos lá quase hora e meia e eu estava quase a desesperar, pois queria descansar um pouco, mas a mim parecia que as duas raparigas sentadas à minha frente tinham preparado tudo, pois nunca pararam de fazer perguntas. Quando elas viram que eu estava realmente a ficar desesperada é que finalmente acederam ao meu pedido e me deixaram ir à sala comum dos Gryffindor para deixar as minhas coisas, antes de descer para o salão principal para jantar. Fui andando pelos corredores seguida de Ginny e Luna. Quando chegamos à sala comum dos Gryffindor (Luna tinha uma permissão especial dada por McGonagall) e eu estranhei por tudo estar às escuras. Assim que o retrato da Dama Gorda se fechou atrás de nós as três, as luzes acenderam-se revelando todos os alunos dos Gryffindor em baixo de uma grande faixa que dizia "PARABÉNS HERMIONE!" e havia vários balões atados pelo salão comum e alguns enfeitiçados que voavam de um lado para o outro. No meio da sala havia uma mesa com comida e bebidas. Eu fiquei boquiaberta perante a festa-surpresa e agradeci a todos pelo trabalho. Rapidamente juntei-me a Harry e beijei-o em agradecimento (porque Ginny me tinha dito que a ideia da festa tinha sido de Harry e de Ron e ela e Luna apenas teriam de me manter afastada da sala enquanto os preparativos decorriam). Comecei a ouvir música e olhando para um dos cantos da sala, vi que havia lá um pequeno rádio em cima de uma pequena mesa e quem estava a seleccionar as músicas era a Lavender. Vários pares se juntaram numa improvisada pista de dança.

- Queres dançar? – Harry perguntou-me e eu aceitei.

Pegando na minha mãe, ele levou-me até à pista de dança e começamos a dançar ao ritmo da música. Harry tinha se tornado um óptimo dançarino e já não pisava os pés das raparigas com quem dançava. Após mais algumas músicas, voltou o silêncio e Harry acompanhou-me até a uma das mesas onde estava um bolo de chocolate com 17 velas já acesas. Todos começaram a cantarem-me os parabéns e quando terminaram disseram para eu pedir um desejo e para apagar as velas. Após ter partido o bolo e ter passado para várias pessoas, abri os meus presentes: de Ginny recebi um livro muggle (mais propriamente Valete de Copas e Dama de Espadas, um livro que eu tinha referido durante as minhas conversas com Ginny); de Ron recebi uma caixa com vários doces da Doces e Duques (que mais poderia receber se Ron só pensa em comida); de Luna recebi um conjunto de colar com brincos (confesso que fiquei surpreendida com a prenda de Luna, porque não estava à espera de uma prenda daquelas, mas eu realmente gostei); de Neville recebi um livro de Herbologia (parecido com aquele que ele recebeu de Moody no quarto ano, e eu fiquei realmente agradecida, não por ser um livro, mas por aquilo que eu poderia aprender); mas espantosamente, Harry não me ofereceu nada, mas em vez disso segredou no meu ouvido que eu teria a minha surpresa mais tarde. Fiquei curiosa, mas de nada me valeu tentar faze-lo contar o que ele me escondia. Perto das nove e meia, os alunos começaram a dispersar e a se dirigirem para os respectivos dormitórios, restando apenas eu, Harry, Ron, Ginny e Neville (já que Luna já tinha ido embora para a sala comum dos Ravenclaw) a arrumarmos a sala. Estava a preparar para me ir deitar quando fui detida por Harry.

- Está na hora da minha surpresa. – Harry segredou ao meu ouvido mostrando a capa de invisibilidade dele.

Escondemo-nos debaixo da capa e saímos da sala, com Harry sempre a olhar para o Mapa dos Marotos, verificando se não encontraríamos ninguém no nosso caminho. Rapidamente me apercebi que nos dirigíamos para a sala das necessidades. Fiquei um pouco apreensiva com o nosso destino, mas rapidamente esqueci os meus medos quando entrei na sala, que estava com um decoração simples: um sofá de couro castanho, uma mesa pequena com uma aparelhagem e um tapete de pele de urso, colocada em frente ao sofá. Harry ligou a aparelhagem e puxou-me para dançar com ele. Dançamos mais algumas músicas, mas eu estava bastante curiosa em saber o que surpresa Harry tinha reservado para mim naquela noite. Como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos, Harry parou de dançar e olhando-me nos olhos, começou a falar.

- Bastante curiosa, senhorita Granger. – ele falou riu-se, e eu lembrei-me que ele tinha aprendido a ler mentes.

- Assim não vale. – refilei, porque sabia que não era capaz de fazer o mesmo, porque só Harry é que tinha aprendido Legilimência.

- Mas é engraçado ver o que pensas. – ele replicou, ainda rindo.

Sentindo-me chateada com a intromissão dele na minha mente, soltei-me dos braços dele e fui-me sentar no sofá. Senti que ele me seguiu, mas em vez de se sentar ao meu lado, Harry ajoelhou-se à minha frente, deixando-me ainda mais curiosa.

- Já que estás desejosa de saber que surpresa te reservei. – ele falou, olhando-me nos olhos. – Não te faço esperar mais.

Para minha surpresa, ele tirou uma pequena caixinha de um dos bolsos do manto.

- Eu sei que namoramos há pouco tempo, mas eu percebi que é a mulher da minha vida. – Harry declarou-se, deixando-me petrificada no meu lugar. – E por não te querer perder, comprei estas alianças como um sinal do nosso amor.

Pegando numa das alianças (a mais pequena), Harry colocou-a no meu dedo e logo palavras apareceram _Harry e Hermione: Amor Eterno._ Fiquei emocionada e pegando noutra aliança coloquei-a no dedo de Harry e logo apareceram as mesmas palavras que tinham aparecido na minha aliança. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele e beijei os lábios dele com paixão. E foi naquela noite que nós tivemos a nossa primeira vez. Adormecemos abraçados no sofá apenas cobertos por um cobertor.

Na manhã seguinte, não consegui escapar às perguntas de Ginny que tinha reparado na aliança no meu dedo. Ela ficou um tanto surpreendida com a declaração de Harry e ainda mais quando eu lhe confessei que eu tinha feito amor com Harry. Claro que ela fez um questionário completo e em certas partes eu ia ficando vermelha e ela ria-se da minha expressão. Passei o resto da minha manhã com Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville e Ginny na biblioteca, onde estivemos a fazer os trabalhos de casa, já que de tarde teríamos outra aula com Dumbledore. Passamos a aula a preparar uma poção que nos iria mostrar em que animal nos iríamos transformar. Ao fim de seis horas a preparar a poção, todos nós conseguimos terminar a poção com sucesso. Um a um fomos experimentando a poção e ficamos a saber em que tipo de animal nos iríamos transformar: eu transformei-me numa gata acastanhada com olhos cor de avelã; Harry numa coruja preta de olhos verdes; Ron transformou-se num cão ruivo de olhos azuis; Luna transformou-se numa raposa arruivada com olhos castanhos; Neville transformou-se num gavião e olhos castanhos; e Ginny transformou-se numa águia castanha arruivada e de olhos cor de mel. Todos ficamos um pouco surpreendidos em relação aos animais em que nos iríamos transformar, mas nenhum de nós fez algum tipo de reclamação. E com a nossa descoberta do que iríamos ser quando nos transformássemos em animagos, a aula acabou e Dumbledore explicou-nos que na próxima aula, que seria no dia seguinte, iríamos começar a tentar uma transformação. Após o jantar, ficamos pelo Salão Principal, já que Dumbledore tinha anunciado que naquela noite iriam começar as aulas de Aparição. Ginny e Luna despediram-se e dirigiram-se para as respectivas salas comuns. Após uma breve explicação de um funcionário do Ministério sobre o que deveríamos fazer para conseguirmos aparecer, fomos divididos em quatro grupos (fomos divididos por casas). Após quase uma hora de aula (que era o que tinha sido estipulado por Dumbledore e era o tempo em que o feitiço Anti-Aparição estava desactivado, poucos tinham sido aqueles que tinham feitos progressos e mesmo eu admiti que não era fácil conseguir Aparecer. Quando a aula terminou fomos dispensados e dirigimo-nos para as respectivas salas comuns. Quando chegamos, Ginny ainda estava acordada e nós ficamos sentados nas poltronas a explicar-lhe como foi a nossa primeira aula de aparição.

No dia seguinte, de manhã terminamos de fazer os nossos trabalhos de casa e à tarde começamos com as primeiras tentativas em nos tentarmos transformar em animais. Confesso que não é muito fácil conseguirmos a transformação, e eram poucos os avanços que fazíamos. Mesmo após uma tarde inteira de treinos, poucos tinham sido os nossos avanços e nem mesmo eu tinha sido bem sucedida, conseguindo apenas fazer com que me crescesse uma cauda e ficasse com orelhas de gata.

Mais uma semana passou e com a chegada do fim-de-semana, veio também o primeiro jogo de Quidditch: Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Todo o jogo foi bastante renhido e com várias faltas por parte dos Slytherin, mas no final apesar de Malfoy enganar Chang e ter conseguido apanhado a snitch, os Slytherin perderam com o resultado de 200 para os Slytherin e 350 para os Ravenclaw. Harry adorou o jogo devido ao facto de os Slytherin perderem logo no primeiro jogo, o que faria com que os Gryffindor ficassem em vantagem, mas sabia que teria de derrotar os Ravenclaw se quisesse ganhar a taça. Mas como o primeiro jogo dos Gryffindor era contra os Hufflepuff, Harry não pegou muito pesado nos treinos, mas até ao dia do jogo, os treinos da equipa vermelha e dourada eram feitos três vezes por semana: na segunda, na quarta e na sexta (os fins-de-semana estavam excluídos porque quando não haviam jogos de Quidditch, nós os seis tínhamos aulas com Dumbledore). Após mais algumas aulas e bastantes treinos, nós os seis começamos a notar melhorias nas nossas transformações e também nas aulas de aparição, que estavam marcadas para todos os sábados à noite. Claro que a primeira a apresentar excelentes resultados fui eu, mas Harry, Ron e Ginny não ficaram atrás. Luna e Neville ainda estavam com algumas dificuldades nas transformações, mas com a nossa ajuda, superaram essas dificuldades.

Mais umas semanas tinham passado e com elas chegou o dia 12 de Outubro e com ele o primeiro jogo dos Gryffindor, que era contra os Hufflepuff. Ao fim de quinze minutos, os Gryffindor já estavam a ganhar por 50 pontos contra os 10 dos Hufflepuff e Harry pensou que Ginny era uma boa chaser, já que até agora tinha dado à equipa 40 pontos, sendo que um dos golos fora marcado por Alicia que também se estava a sair muito bem naquele jogo. Ron também estava mais confiante, pois já tinha defendido muitos ataques dos chasers dos Hufflepuff e Harry estava orgulhoso do amigo. Harry voltou a concentrar-se na procura pela snitch e rapidamente a encontrou junto às bancadas onde Hermione estava sentada. Harry desceu indo em direcção ao sítio onde tinha visto a snitch e após uma pequena perseguição com o seeker adversário atrás dele, Harry finalmente conseguiu agarrar a snitch dando a vitória aos Gryffindor que ganharam por 200 pontos contra os 10 dos Hufflepuff. Quando o jogo terminou os Gryffindor fizeram uma enorme festa no campo. Quando a festa terminou, dirigimo-nos todos para o Salão Principal para almoçarmos. Nesse dia, Dumbledore dispensou-nos das aulas particulares e como já tínhamos feito os trabalhos de casa na noite anterior, aproveitamos a tarde para namoramos e para conversarmos um pouco. Dirigimo-nos para a beira do lago e sentamo-nos à sombra de umas árvores e Harry começou a falar de coisas que lhe aconteceram, quando ele ainda não sabia que era bruxo.

- Hei, de estar a olhar ali para aqueles alunos do primeiro ano, veio à minha mente algumas cenas que me aconteceram quando eu era mais novo. – falou Harry, olhando na direcção de um grupo de crianças de 11 anos, que pertenciam aos Gryffindor e aos Ravenclaw. – Como aquela vez que eu estava a ser perseguido pelo meu primo e pelos amigos dele e ao saltar para trás de umas caixas, acabei por parar no telhado.

Todos começaram a rir-se, inclusive Harry.

- Mais algum de vocês tem alguma história que vos tenha acontecido antes de saberem que eram bruxos? – Harry perguntou.

- Bem! Eu tenho uma. – eu respondi, lembrando-me de uma coisa que me aconteceu quando eu tinha seis anos. – Eu tinha acabado de entrar para a escola primária e senti-me bastante nervosa porque eu tinha poucos amigos e aquele era um ambiente novo para mim. Lembro-me que no primeiro dia, a professora tinha pedido para fazermos um desenho sobre a nossa família. Eu fiz o meu desenho e estava a gostar dele, porque tinha ficado bonito, mas um dos meninos da minha sala, chegou ao pé de mim e disse-me que não tinha gostado do desenho e riscou-mo todo com um dos lápis que estavam em cima da minha mesa. Eu lembro-me que fiquei tão furiosa com o que aquele menino fez que acabei, involuntariamente por usar a minha magia, e o projectei pela sala… Confesso que fiquei bastante assustada com o que tinha acontecido, mas felizmente o menino não sofreu nenhum arranhão, mas ficou bastante assustado e a partir daquele dia, ninguém quis ser meu amigo, porque tinham todos medo de mim. No início não me importei, mas com o passar do tempo, senti-me mal, porque não tinha ninguém com quem brincar.

- Então foi por isso que te dedicaste a ler, certo. – perguntou Ginny.

- Sim. – respondi. – Eu sentia-me bem quando lia, porque assim não sentia tanto os efeitos da solidão. Mas quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, percebi o porque de tantas coisas estranhas me terem acontecido. E pensei que iria tentar ser diferente quando aqui chegasse. Iria tentar fazer amigos.

- Mas a tua primeira impressão não deve ter sido das melhores. – falou Ron. – Eu sei que te tratei um pouco mal, mas não posso negar que sempre foste um pouco mandona.

- Mas pelo menos, ela tornou-se nossa amiga. – falou Harry, abraçando-se ainda mais a mim. – De uma maneira não muito fácil, mas tornou-se nossa amiga. E disso não me arrependo até hoje.

- Mas e vocês? – perguntei. – Têm mais alguma história engraçada?

E foi assim que o resto da tarde. Ficamos a rirmo-nos das histórias engraçadas que cada um contou. Só fomos embora quando começou a escurecer e também porque era hora de jantar. E claro que Ron não passa sem comida.

Depois de jantarmos, fomos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, mas apenas para Harry ter tempo de apanhar o seu manto de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Despedimo-nos dos outros e após nos escondermos debaixo do manto, rumamos à sala das necessidades. Lá ficamos a falar de várias coisas banais e acabamos por adormecer abraçados deitados no sofá. Não foi uma noite agradável, pois Harry a meio da noite acabou por cair no chão, acordando-me.

- Estás bem? – perguntei, não aguentado o riso.

- O que achas, senhora risinhos irritantes. – ele respondeu emburrado.

- Anda cá. – falei puxando-o para o pé de mim. Após uns minutos de concentração, o sofá desapareceu dando lugar a uma enorme e confortável cama.

- Assim, querida, eu fico com vontade de fazer outras coisas. – ele falou, deixando-me corada.

- Esta noite não, senhor Potter. – neguei, mostrando-lha a língua. – Esta noite eu quero dormir.

- Vamos a ver. – Harry respondeu num tom maroto e fez-me cócegas.

- Assim não vale. – foi o que eu consegui dizer, entre risos.

Mas acabei por ceder aos caprichos dele e foi bastante mais tarde quando voltamos a adormecer, abraçados um ao outro. E o meu último pensamento antes de ceder ao sono foi que felizmente tomava precauções.

N/A: Finalmente mais um capitulo de Almas Gémeas. Espero que gostem e que comentem. Beijos para todos e Um Feliz Natal.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11 – Nova Briga e Triste Notícia

Na manhã seguinte acordei e fiquei preocupada quando vi que estava sozinha na cama. Sentando-me na cama, reparei que só as minhas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo tapete. Peguei nelas e comecei a vestir-me, mas fui nas calmas porque era domingo e eu já tinha feito todos os meus trabalhos de casa. Além do mais, estava à espera que Harry aparecesse e me explicasse a razão do seu misterioso desaparecimento. Dez minutos se passaram e eu já estava a ficar preocupada e também chateada por tanta demora. Como não tinha mais nada que fazer, fechei os meus olhos e concentrei-me numa biblioteca, tanto com livros bruxos, como muggles. Fiz também aparecer uma cadeira e uma mesa. Dei uma volta pelas estantes e após escolher dois ou três livros, carreguei-os até à mesa e sentando-me, peguei num dos livros e folhei-o. Fiquei tão interessada pelo conteúdo dos livros que nem dei pelo tempo passar. Quando dei por isso foi quando senti o meu estômago reclamar de fome. Olhando para o relógio reparei que já era quase uma hora. Reclamando de mim mesma, levantei-me e dirigi-me para a cozinha a fim de comer alguma coisa, já que o almoço no salão principal já tinha sido servido. Quando lá cheguei dei de caras com a última pessoa que eu queria ver naquele momento: Draco Malfoy. Claro que ele aproveitou o facto de eu estar sozinha para me aborrecer.

- Então, Granger? – provocou ele. – Onde estão os teus fiéis escudeiros?

- Posso saber quem são os meus fiéis escudeiros. – perguntei, tentando me controlar para não me atirar no pescoço dele.

- Ora, Granger. – falou o Malfoy num tom sarcástico. – O testa rachada do Potter e pobretão do Weasley?

Infelizmente para sorte do Malfoy, Dobby apareceu à minha frente e ignorando o Malfoy, perguntou-me se eu queria alguma coisa. Pedi-lhe que me trouxesse alguma comida e sentando-me na mesa que corresponde à dos Gryffindor, fiquei à espera do regresso do elfo-doméstico. Fiquei em silêncio, ignorando completamente o Malfoy. Mas o Malfoy parecia não respeitar a minha vontade de ficar em silêncio, porque continuava a importunar-me com os seus comentários maldosos. Claro que chegou a um ponto que eu não aguentei. Ele podia falar mal de mim à vontade que eu não lhe daria troco. Mas assim que ele tocou no nome do Harry, eu não aguentei.

- Então Granger. – perguntou ele, na tentativa de me irritar, já que notava-se que estava a ficar frustrado com o meu desprezo. – O Potter ainda chora quando pensa na sua querida mãe sangue-de-lama, no seu patético pai e no seu estúpido padrinho?

- Olha aqui Malfoy. – gritei levantando-me da mesa e pegando na minha varinha, apontei-a directamente ao coração dele. Ri-me por dentro ao ver o pânico espelhado nos olhos dele, ele também se apercebeu que tinha ido longe demais. – Tocas mais uma vez no nome do meu namorado ou no da sua família e lanço-te uma azaração tão grande que vais-te arrepender do dia em que nasceste. Agora desaparece daqui antes que eu mude de ideias e te enfeitice.

Felizmente para mim, o Malfoy levou a sério a minha ameaça e foi aos trambolhões que saiu a correr da cozinha. Sentei-me novamente nos bancos e controlei a minha respiração e também o desejo assassino de correr atrás do Malfoy e de o matar pelas minhas próprias mãos. Todos pensavam que eu era aquela rapariga calma, que aceitava tudo de boca calada. Mas não. Quanto toca ao assunto Malfoy, eu não me aguento. Ele pode ser bastante chato e irritante quando quer. E principalmente se me apanha sozinha, não perde a oportunidade de me irritar, dizendo mal de mim, de Harry, ou de algum dos Weasley. Mas o Malfoy já se arrependeu algumas vezes de me irritar. Lembro-me perfeitamente do meu terceiro ano em que eu lhe dei um murro. E aposto que o Malfoy também não esqueceu, embora continue a apostar em me irritar. Mas claro que eu não sou o seu único alvo, Harry, Ron e Ginny ainda são bastante chateados por ele. Nesse momento, Dobby voltou com a comida e eu comi em silêncio. Os meus pensamentos voltaram a se desviar para Harry. Onde é que ele estaria? Não era típico do Harry me deixar sozinha. Ainda a pensar em Harry, acabei de comer e após agradecer a Dobby, sai da cozinha e os meus pés guiaram até aos jardins. Os jardins estavam vazios e eu estranhei. Mas deixando de lado essa impressão, eu sentei-me à sombra de uma das árvores existentes à beira do lago. Fiquei a observar a lula gigante provocando pequenas ondas na superfície do lago com os seus tentáculos. E mesmo sem desviar os meus olhos da lula, eu sabia que já não estava sozinha.

- Onde estavas Harry? – perguntei, assim que ele se sentou ao meu lado. Mas eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ela. Estava zangada, pois há horas que eu não o via.

- Por aí. – ele respondeu, deixando-me ainda mais irritada.

- Imagino o que seja o por aí, Harry. – respondi, não escondendo a irritação que estava a sentir. – Há horas que eu não te vejo nem tenho notícias tuas. E quando te pergunto onde estavas a única coisa que me dizes é estou por aí… Eu acho que mereço resposta melhor, Harry.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eu levanto-me e saio a correr em direcção ao castelo. Não liguei aos gritos de Harry chamando por mim, nem muito menos me desviava das pessoas que passavam por mim do corredor. Acho que foi sorte eu não ter embatido em ninguém, porque cheguei ao salão comum dos Gryffindor sem ter esbarrado em alguém. Ignorando os alunos que estavam sentados nas mesas e nas poltronas, eu subi as escadas dos dormitórios femininos a correr e refugiei-me no meu quarto. Batendo com a minha porta, atirei-me para cima da minha cama e abraçando o meu travesseiro, comecei a chorar. Porque será que Harry me tem desiludido tanto desde que chegamos a Hogwarts. Primeiro foi a cena do beijo com a Chang, que eu própria admito que ele não teve culpa, mas que mesmo assim me marcou. Agora é esta de ele desaparecer por horas e horas e simplesmente me dizer que andou por aí. Se ele tivesse dito outra coisa, eu até compreenderia e perdoaria, mas dizer que andava por aí como se não se tivesse passado nada era demais. Já era a segunda desilusão que ele me dava. Estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que não dei pela porta abrir e acabei levando um susto quando alguém tocou no meu ombro. Quando levantei a cabeça reparei que era apenas a Ginny e então lembrei-me que os rapazes não podiam entrar nos dormitórios femininos. Mesmo sem dizer nada, só a presença da Ginny me confortou.

- Harry me disse que vocês brigaram novamente. – falou Ginny, após algum tempo em silêncio. – Mas ele diz que não sabe o motivo da briga desta vez. O que aconteceu Hermione?

- Nós voltamos a dormir juntos a noite que passou Ginny. – confessei. – Mas esta manhã quando acordei ele já não estava junto a mim. Eu perdi uma manhã inteira, sentada na Sala Precisa esperando por ele. Claro que eu tive de acabar por me entreter a ler. Quando dei pelo tempo, já tinha passado da hora de almoço e Harry ainda não tinha aparecido. Acabei por me cansar de esperar por ele e desci até à cozinha para comer algo. Mas encontrei lá o Malfoy que não perdeu a oportunidade de falar mal do meu namorado. Claro que ele rapidamente se arrependeu perante as minhas ameaças. Quando acabei de almoçar, fui até aos jardins e foi lá que o Harry foi ter comigo.

Ao ver que eu tinha parado a conversa, Ginny continuou-a.

- E o que é que conversaram? – ela perguntou.

- Eu perguntei-lhe por onde ele tinha andando, Ginny. – respondi e mais uma vez não consegui segurar as minhas lágrimas. – E ele apenas me respondeu que tinha andando por aí, como se nada fosse e ele tivesse desaparecido por horas. Eu fiquei lá sentada na sala precisa à espera dele e fiquei muito preocupada de ele não ter aparecido e a única coisa que ele me diz é que andou por aí. Ainda se ele me tivesse dito que esteve com Ron na sala comum a jogar xadrez, ou a visitar Hagrid eu perdoaria aquelas horas todas de preocupação.

- Eu também me sentiria mal se Neville me fizesse a mesma coisa, Hermione. – concordou a ruiva sentada à minha frente. – Mas dá-lhe uma oportunidade para ele se explicar, Hermione. Provavelmente há mais qualquer coisa por detrás do andei por aí, que ele não sabe como te dizer. Não pensaste nessa perspectiva, pois não.

- Não. – confessei, sentindo-me mal por ter explodido com Harry.

- Ele está na sala comum. – disse Ginny. – Desce e vai falar com ele. Será bom para os dois. E tenta não te zangares com ele novamente, Hermione.

- Obrigado pelo apoio Ginny. – agradeci e dando um último abraço na minha amiga, fui ao banheiro para lavar a minha cara, antes de descer ao encontro de Harry.

Vi-o sentado numa das janelas olhando os jardins lá fora. Vi que a sua expressão estava triste e ele parecia um pouco abatido e voltei a arrepender-me de ter sido tão brusca com ele, sem ao menos lhe ter dado uma oportunidade de se explicar. Sem fazer muito barulho, cheguei por detrás dele e abracei-o. Senti que ele se sobressaltou, mas rapidamente se perdeu no meu carinho. E mesmo sem falarmos, ali ficamos pedido desculpas um ao outro… Nós conhecíamos tão bem, que nem precisamos de falar para sabermos que o outro estava arrependido dos actos que magoaram o outro.

- Vamos até aos jardins? – eu propus, após algum tempo em silêncio.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e pegando na minha mão, seguimos os dois até aos jardins. Quando lá chegamos, sentamo-nos à beira da nossa árvore favorita, onde passávamos a maior parte do tempo a conversar ou a namorar. Harry sentou-se e eu apoiei as minhas costas no peito dele e ele abraçou-me pela cintura. Ficamos mais um tempo a apreciar aquele momento de intimidade, antes de começarmos a conversar. Fui eu quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Desculpa-me por ter brigado contigo, Harry. – desculpei-me.

- Não faz mal, Mione. – ele falou. – Tudo o que tu disseste é verdade. Eu não deveria ter desaparecido tão repentinamente. Eu sei que ficaste preocupada.

- Mas eu também deveria ter-te deixado explicar. – assumi, com um tom culpado. – Mas eu agora vou-te ouvir e vou prometer que vou compreender as tuas razões do teu desaparecimento.

- Bem, eu esta manhã acordei mais de um daqueles pesadelos parecidos com o que tive quando o senhor Weasley foi atacado. – Harry falou e eu sabia que ele não tinha coragem de mencionar o sonho com Sirius. – Voldemort está a preparar qualquer coisa e tanto está furioso por os seus servos terem falhado em qualquer coisa, como está contente por qualquer coisa ter resultado. Eu não sei o que é, mas coisa boa não é. A única coisa que eu sei é que o que ele está a preparar está relacionado comigo e com algum dos meus amigos. E ele já sabe que somos namorados, Hermione. Temo pela tua vida. Não achas que seria…

- Nem tentes terminar essa frase, senhor Potter. – interrompi-o. – Tu sabes perfeitamente que sendo ou não tua namorada, eu continuaria em perigo. Não só por ser também tua amiga, mas também pela minha ascendência. Eu herdei os poderes da minha avó, Harry e que não são muito fracos e tu sabes disso muito bem. Além do mais, só mesmo a tua mãe é que foi tão inteligente e brilhante como eu. Mesmo que eu não fosse tua amiga ou namorada, eu continuaria a correr perigo, por causa daquilo que eu sou…

- Mas eu sem ti não sou nada, Hermione. – contrapôs Harry. – Eu não te quero perder.

- Tu nunca me vais perder, Harry. – insisti. – Mas por favor não me deixes de lado. Eu amo-te e não consigo estar longe de ti. E não voltes a mencionar o assunto de nos afastarmos, isso só seria pior. Tu sabes que juntos somos invencíveis e separados somos fracos demais. Tu tens amigos que te amam e que nunca irão deixar o teu lado, querendo ou não.

Nesse momento, fomos interrompidas pela chegada da professora McGonagall, que vinha vermelha como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Senhorita Granger. – chamou a professora, quando chegou ao pé de nós. – O director quer falar consigo. Senhor Potter, será melhor acompanhar a senhorita Granger.

Ficamos um pouco intrigados no porque de termos sido chamados ao gabinete do director, mas mesmo assim seguimos a professora. Quando chegamos junta da gárgula, a McGonagall disse a senha e mandou-nos subir. Subimos as escadas em silêncio ainda a pensando naquilo que Dumbledore queria falar connosco. Mal eu sabia, mas depois do que eu soube, preferia ter ficado abraçada à árvore na beira do lago.

Quando subimos as escadas, batemos na porta e entramos na sala. Atrás da secretária cheia de objectos mágicos, Dumbledore estava sentado, observando um dos armários à sua direita. Após termos chamado a atenção do director, ele num convite silencioso apontou as cadeiras em frente da secretária. Sentamo-nos e Dumbledore voltou a olhar para o mesmo armário que estava a observar quando entramos.

- Professor? – chamei, incerta. – A professora McGonagall disse-me que o senhor queria falar comigo.

Dumbledore voltou a centrar a sua atenção em nós, mas o seu semblante estava pesaroso. E eu fiquei ainda mais confusa, o que teria acontecido para Dumbledore estar assim?

- Senhorita Granger, eu não sei como lhe devo dar essa notícia. – falou Dumbledore após um tempo a olhar para mim. – Infelizmente, foi uma coisa com a qual não contávamos de tão inesperada. E nada pudemos fazer para a evitar.

- Mas professor. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, será melhor eu ir directo ao assunto. – falou Dumbledore. – E saiba, Hermione que tudo do que a senhorita agora precisa será do apoio dos seus amigos. Infelizmente tenho de a avisar de que os seus pais foram assassinados esta madrugada por Voldemort.

Eu fique estática. Essa era uma das últimas notícias de que eu estava à espera. O meu estado de choque era tão grande que eu nem dei por a minha face se manchar de lágrimas e nem de Harry me ter abraçado e me ter conduzido para fora da sala do director. Quando dei por mim, estava sentada num sofá numa sala, que eu ao fim de alguns minutos percebi que era a sala das necessidades. E percebi que não estava sozinha. Estava deitada e tinha a minha cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Harry. Vi que ele estava olhando pelas janelas, mas que mesmo distraído me acariciava os cabelos e minha face. Só por aqueles gestos soube o quanto Harry se preocupava comigo e fiquei muito agradecida por tudo o que ele já tinha feito por mim. Toquei na mão dele, atraindo assim a sua atenção.

- Obrigado. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

- De nada. – Harry replicou. – Estás melhor?

- Ainda estou um pouco triste com a morte deles, Harry. – respondi, voltando a chorar.

Harry não disse nada e pegando nos meus braços, levantou-me e abraçou-me. E foi no ombro dele que eu chorei. Após alguns minutos lá me consegui acalmar, mas continuei abraçada a ele.

- Hermione? – ele chamou. – Será melhor irmos andando. Está a escurecer e tu precisas de comer.

Concordei e permiti que ele me conduzisse até ao salão principal. Assim que chegamos, todos pararam para olhar para mim. E só então pensei que deveria estar num estado lamentável, porque não tinha lavado a minha cara e ela ainda deveria de ter marcas das lágrimas. Harry conduziu-me até à mesa dos Gryffindor e sentamo-nos ao pé de Ron, Luna, Ginny e Neville, que estavam sentados numa das pontas da mesa. Sentei-me entre Ginny e Luna. Harry sentou-se do outro lado junto de Ron e Neville.

- Hermione, lamento pelo que aconteceu. – falou Ginny num tom triste. – A McGonagall veio ter connosco e contou-nos.

- Obrigado pelo teu apoio, Ginny. – agradeci e dei-lhe um abraço.

- Eu também sinto o mesmo, Hermione. – disse Luna. – Eu também me senti muito triste quando a minha mãe morreu.

- Obrigado Luna. – agradeci, tocada com o gesto da loura sentada ao meu lado e também a abracei. – Eu dou graças por ter amigos como vocês.

Depois de aquele momento, jantamos em silêncio. No fim do jantar, Dumbledore chamou a atenção dos alunos, apenas para informar sobre a morte dos meus pais e disse que todos os alunos estava dispensados das aulas no dia seguinte, já que se iria dar o funeral dos meus pais. Quando o director terminou a comunicação, McGonagall levantou-se e veio até ao pé de nós, informar-nos para nós os seis prepararmos uma pequena mala com umas mudas de roupa, já que iríamos passar a noite em Grimmauld Place, para que no dia seguinte pudéssemos comparecer ao funeral dos meus pais. Após termos sido informados, levantamo-nos e dirigindo-nos aos respectivos dormitórios, pegamos em algumas roupas e encontramo-nos no Hall de Entrada cerca de quinze minutos depois. McGonagall já estava à nossa espera e comunicou-nos que iríamos até Grimmauld através de uma chave de portal. Como sempre a viagem foi um pouco incómoda, mas quando chegamos à casa, tínhamos à nossa espera a senhora Weasley, que mal eu toquei com os pés no chão me envolveu num abraço e me deu as condolências. Agradeci-lhe e após me soltar, abraçou Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny e Neville. Perguntou-nos se já tínhamos jantado e após termos respondido afirmativamente, mandou-nos para os nossos quartos. Eu dividiria o meu quarto com Ginny e Luna e Harry, Ron e Neville ficariam no mesmo quarto. Eu estava tão cansada que rapidamente adormeci. Felizmente, dormi bem durante a noite e no dia seguinte, senti que estava com forças suficientes para aguentar aquele dia. Após ter tomado um banho rápido e me ter vestido, desci até à cozinha da casa. A senhora Weasley já estava acordada, mas não estava sozinha. Sentadas na mesa estavam Tonks e Fleur. Ao que Ron me tinha contado Fleur e Bill estavam namorado e estavam a pensar casar em breve. Cumprimentei as três e notei que Tonks estava um pouco cabisbaixa e quando lhe perguntei o que ela tinha, fugiu um pouco da questão, respondendo apenas que estava bem. Não insisti no assunto com ela, mas mais tarde iria perguntar à senhora Weasley o que se passava com Tonks. Embora eu já tivesse uma vaga ideia do que tinha acontecido.

- Hermione. – chamou a senhora Weasley, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. – Será que me fazias o favor de ir acordar os rapazes, Ginny e Luna?

Concordei e saindo da cozinha, subi em direcção ao quarto das garotas. Após praticamente ter posto Ginny e Luna da cama abaixo, dirigi-me até ao quarto dos rapazes. Acordar Harry foi fácil, mas o pior foi por Ron e Neville para fora da cama. Então lembrei-me de uma coisa, eu já era maior de idade e já podia fazer magia. Procurando a minha varinha nas minhas calças, peguei nela e sussurrando, pronunciei _Aguamenti_ e um jacto de água saiu da ponta da minha varinha e molhou a cara de Ron, que acordou instaneamente. Alertado com os gritos de Ron, Harry, Luna e Ginny apareceram à porta do quarto, apenas a tempo de me verem usando o mesmo método em Neville. Os dois ficaram furiosos, mas eu com cara de santa apenas comentei.

- A senhora Weasley mandou-me dizer que o pequeno-almoço está pronto. – disse e antes que Ron e Neville pudessem dizer alguma coisa, sai do quarto ouvindo os resmungos dos dois e as gargalhadas de Harry, Ginny e Luna.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois estávamos todos na cozinha, sentados na mesa comendo o pequeno-almoço. Neville já estava mais calmo, mas notava-se que Ron ainda estava bravo comigo. Quando acabamos de comer a senhora Weasley informou-nos que iríamos de carro até ao local onde iria ser feito o funeral dos meus pais. De cada vez que se tocava nesse assunto, eu sentia-me triste, mas após uma conversa com Harry, ele disse que não era assim que os meus pais queriam que eu ficasse e após essas palavras me senti melhor. Mas ainda doía saber que nunca mais os iria ver. Que nunca mais ouviria a voz suave da minha mãe aconselhando-me e os seus abraços quentes que ela me dava quando eu chorava. E que também nunca mais veria o meu pai, que mesmo com aquele ar severo, ele me amava muito e que estava sempre lá para mim quando eu precisava. Mas o que contava agora era o apoio dos meus amigos. Só isso me iria ajudar a fazer a sensação de perda amenizar.

Felizmente, para mim o funeral foi curto e eu apenas derramei lágrimas quando começaram a abaixar os caixões dos meus pais. Harry abraçou-me e eu chorei no ombro dele. Havia pessoas que vinham ao pé de mim e me davam as condolências. Eu respondia sempre, às vezes reconhecia as vozes, outras vezes não. Eu estava abraçada em Harry e com a minha cabeça apoiada no ombro dele eu mal via quem vinha falar comigo. Até que finalmente, Harry me conduziu para fora do cemitério e me levou até ao carro. Foi olhando a paisagem lá fora, segurando a mão de Harry, que a minha dor foi passando. Quando finalmente chegamos a Grimmauld Place, eu já estava melhor. Após termos arrumado as nossas coisas, preparamo-nos para voltar para Hogwarts. Despedimo-nos de todos os que estavam na casa naquela altura e dirigimo-nos para a entrada onde estava McGonagall à nossa espera com uma chave de portal. Quando voltamos a pisar em Hogwarts, fomos até aos dormitórios colocar as nossas mochilas, antes de nos dirigirmos para o salão principal para jantarmos. Quando terminamos, voltamos a dirigirmo-nos novamente para os dormitórios. Após eu ter arrumado as minhas coisas, deitei-me na minha cama e rapidamente adormeci. Tinha sido um dia difícil e eu estava muito cansada.

N/A: Aqui estou eu, mais de um mês depois a postar mais um capítulo de Almas Gémeas. Antes que me atirem pedras, só queria dizer que vocês tem razão de estarem zangados… Mas eu sou um pouco preguiçosa e a falta de inspiração também não ajuda… Bem eu quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram (aqueles que eu não respondi de volta, claro). Espero que gostem e que deixem comentários… Beijos e até próxima. P.S: vou começar ainda hoje o 12º cap. e espero em breve posta-lo.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12 – Visita a Hogsmeade Atribulada

No dia seguinte, quando acordei ainda me era muito difícil de aceitar que os meus pais tinham morrido. Não sei qual era o objectivo de Voldemort a assassinar os meus pais, pois era conhecido em todo o mundo mágico que eles não eram muggles, mas apenas cepatortos, mas mesmo assim sem nenhuma influência no mundo mágico. A única explicação que posso ter para isso é o facto de eu ser neta de Eleonor e a namorada de Harry, e que ele atacou os meus pais apenas como forma de fazer Harry odiá-lo ainda mais e sair da segurança que Hogwarts fornece, para entrar no duelo final entre Harry e Voldemort. Essa é a explicação mais plausível que eu arranjei e provavelmente a verdadeira que poderá explicar o porque do ataque aos meus pais.

Mas deixei os meus pensamentos de lado, quando vi a cabeça ruiva da Ginny aparecer numa fresta da porta.

- Ah, Mione! – exclamou ela. – Estávamos preocupados com você, porque já está atrasada para o café da manhã.

Só nessa altura é que eu olhei para o meu relógio e notei o quanto eu estava atrasada. Correndo de um lado para o outro juntei os meus materiais e segui Ginny até ao Salão Principal onde já estavam Harry, Neville, Ron e Luna. Dizendo bom-dia a todos, sentei-me ao lado de Harry e peguei numas torradas e comecei a comer. Tinha acabado de comer quando o sinal para a primeira aula tocou. Pegamos nas nossas mochilas e eu, Harry, Ron e Neville dirigimo-nos para o segundo andar para uma aula de DCMN, enquanto que a Ginny e a Luna saíram para os jardins para uma aula dupla de Herbologia com as turmas do quinto ano dos Gryffindor e dos Ravenclaw. E assim decorreu o resto do dia e à noite já estávamos cansados, porque as aulas do dia tinham sido puxadas, além de termos muitos deveres para fazermos. Mas após o jantar ter terminado a professora McGonagall chamou a atenção dos alunos, de modo a que Dumbledore fizesse um discurso.

- Caros alunos, é meu dever informar que a data para a segunda tarefa do Torneio de Hogwarts já foi determinada. – começou Dumbledore. – A segunda tarefa decorrerá no dia 2 de Novembro. Será afixada nas salas comuns de cada equipa o regulamento da tarefa. Obrigado a todos pela atenção. Podem se dirigir para as vossas respectivas salas comuns.

De imediato, o salão encheu-se do som de alunos a conversarem entre si e todos se dirigiram para as respectivas salas. Eu estava bastante curiosa em saber como seria feita a segunda tarefa, mas ainda mais em saber se no próximo fim-de-semana iria haver ida até Hogsmeade, já que o baile de Halloween se estava a aproximar e tanto eu, como Ginny e Luna queríamos ir até à vila para comprarmos os nossos vestidos para os próximos bailes (Halloween, de Inverno e o da Primavera). Sabíamos que teríamos mais visitas a Hogsmeade, mas nós as três queríamos aproveitar a primeira para fazer todas as compras necessárias, para nas outras visitas termos tempo para passearmos pelo vilarejo. Mas vi que a primeira visita a Hogsmeade só se daria em duas semanas e reparando no papel dos jogos de Quidditch soube o porque de não haver visita no próximo fim-de-semana: iria haver o primeiro jogo da temporada de Quidditch e eram os Slytherin contra os Ravenclaw. Estavam também afixadas as outras datas dos jogos de Quidditch, assim como os dias dos treinos da equipa dos Gryffindor.

A semana passou rapidamente e eu, graças aos meus amigos e também por estar ocupada com os deveres, não pensava tanto nos meus pais e não sofria muito. Agora eu sei o que Harry sofre por ter perdido o padrinho dele e também os pais, embora as únicas coisas que sabe deles foram Sirius e Lupin que lhe iam dizendo. Mas mesmo assim é bastante difícil perder alguém muito querido para nós. Bem, mas continuando, o fim-de-semana tinha chegado e com ele o primeiro jogo de Quidditch do ano lectivo. Os Ravenclaw este ano estavam imbatíveis e embora os Slytherin se tivessem esforçado ao máximo (mesmo quebrando as regras), a equipa da Luna acabou por vencer com 300 pontos contra os 100 dos Slytherin. Quando o jogo terminou (que durou cerca de quase duas horas), nós os seis ficamos pelos jardins a fazer os trabalhos de casa, já que iríamos ter a tarde e o dia seguinte ocupados com aulas com o Dumbledore e a McGonagall. Ainda tínhamos muito que fazer, já que Neville ainda não dominava muito bem a arte de Oclumência, enquanto que os restantes teriam de se esforçar imenso para conseguirmos transformar em animagos (que estava a ser mais difícil do que pensávamos). Ainda não tinha chegado a hora de almoço e já tínhamos todos os deveres prontos. Como ainda falta algum tempo, antes que a refeição fosse servida no salão principal, ficamos no mesmo sentados no sítio onde tínhamos estado a estudar, aproveitando os raios de sol, já que estava um dia bonito para se estar nos jardins. Mas que se notava que não iria durar muito mais tempo, porque grandes nuvens pretas começaram a juntar-se por cima de Hogwarts e em cerca de quinze minutos, começou a chover intensamente obrigando os alunos a procurarem refugio dentro do castelo. Todos menos eu e Harry, que ficamos abraçados, em pé no meio da chuva olhando nos olhos um do outro. A chuva estava bastante agradável e ficamos ali parados por um tempo, pelo menos até termos sido interrompidos pela McGonagall que nos pregou um sermão, pois poderíamos pegar um resfriado. Só mesmo nessa altura é que voltamos para o castelo, onde estavam à nossa espera Ron, Luna, Ginny e Neville ainda rindo do que eu e Harry fizemos. Tirei a minha varinha e proferindo um feitiço sequei as minhas roupas e as de Harry, para seguirmos para o salão principal para comermos. Quando terminamos de comer, passamos pela sala comum dos Gryffindor para deixarmos as nossas coisas, antes de irmos até à sala das necessidades para termos a nossa aula.

Como sempre, as coisas correram bem e ao fim de várias horas de treino, nós os seis começávamos a demonstrar alguns avanços nas transformações: em mim já apareceram as orelhas e o rabo de gato (quase como no segundo ano, quando eu tomei a poção polisuco); o Harry já quase que fez a transformação completa, tirando que em vez das penas ficou o cabelo dele; Ron ao contrário de Harry, não conseguiu se transformar, mas ficou com o corpo coberto com pêlo ruivo; Luna, tal como eu, ganhou as orelhas e o rabo de raposa e ficou com o cabelo arruivado em vez do habitual loiro; o Neville pouco conseguiu transformar-se, pois só lhe apareceram algumas penas nos braços e à Ginny também aconteceu a mesmas coisa. Mas foi divertido todas as nossas tentativas para nos transformarmos e aprendemos que não é nada fácil ser animago.

No dia seguinte foi quase a mesma coisa, tirando que Harry conseguiu finalmente uma transformação completa. Nós os cinco não conseguimos o mesmo que ele, então ele ficou o resto da aula, sentando numa das mesas a pesquisar em livros coisas sobre aparecimento (que seria a nossa próxima matéria de acordo com Dumbledore). Novamente o fim-de-semana passou e a rotina da semana voltou, com as aulas e as horas passadas fazendo deveres ou estudando para algum exame. Até mesmo eu fiquei aliviada quando o fim-de-semana começou, pois a rotina dá cabo de toda a gente, até mesmo eu não escapo. No sábado acordei bem cedo e após me arranjar, desci para o salão principal para tomar o pequeno-almoço, onde já estavam Ginny e Luna sentada uma ao lado da outra a falarem. Sentei-me ao lado delas e perguntei:

- Onde estão os garotos? – perguntei, quando não os vi.

- Dormindo, como sempre. – respondeu Ginny. – Não fazem mais nada. Vão chegar atrasados, como sempre.

E assim foi, quando estávamos para ir embora, foi quando Harry, Ron e Neville apareceram para comerem. Mas como já estávamos despachadas dissemos aos meninos que iríamos andando sem eles (já que o que queríamos fazer iria aborrece-los, então decidimos que quanto mais cedo fossemos, mais depressa nos despachávamos e poderíamos aproveitar o resto do dia para estar com eles). Entregamos as nossas autorizações ao Filch e seguido pelo carreiro atrás de alguns grupos de garotas, dirigimo-nos para Hogsmeade. A primeira coisa que fizemos quando lá chegamos foi dirigimo-nos para a loja de vestuário que ali havia, e que já começava a ficar cheia com garotas desejosas de comprarem os seus vestidos para os bailes. Como aquilo estava uma grande confusão de garotas a entrar e a sair das cabines (onde experimentavam os vestidos) decidimos que era melhor escolhermos alguns vestidos e ocuparmos uma só cabine (que por causa dos feitiços que tinham era maiores do que pareciam). Demos uma volta pela loja e após cada uma de nós termos pegado em alguns vestidos, dirigimo-nos para as cabines, onde tivemos de esperar que uma ficasse livre, porque a loja estava cada vez mais cheia de garotas. Quando finalmente conseguimos arranjar uma cabine, começamos a provar os nossos vestidos. O facto de termos pegado em alguns vestidos fez com que acabássemos por nos despachar mais rapidamente, porque no caso de não termos gostado de um vestido que tivéssemos pegado, sempre poderíamos experimentar um daqueles que outra de nós tivesse trazido. No fim, eu decidi-me por um vestido prateado (para o Baile de Natal), um vestido verde (para o baile da Primavera) e acabei por escolher um disfarce de fada para o Baile de Halloween (que como sempre era um baile de máscaras). Ginny decidiu-se por um vestido vermelho e dourado para o baile de Natal, por um vestido azul para o Baile da Primavera e um disfarce de princesa para o Baile de Halloween. Luna levou um vestido em tons dourados e prateados para o Baile de Natal, um vestido rosa para o Baile de Primavera e um disfarce de boneca para o Baile de Halloween. Pagamos e após termos pegado nos sacos com os vestidos saímos da loja e fomos para uma loja ali perto, mas desta vez, uma sapataria. Novamente, a loja estava cheia de garotas procurando por sapatos para fazerem par com os vestidos que escolheram. Dando a volta pela loja, decidi-me por umas sandálias prateadas, com uns cinco centímetros de salto, para combinarem com o vestido que ia levar no baile de Natal, uns sapatos brancos que combinavam com o disfarce de fada que eu adquirira e outro par de sandálias, azuis-escuras e também com 5 centímetros de salto. Ginny levou umas botas de meio cano, castanhas e sem salto, para usar pelo Natal; umas sandálias rosas com uns cinco centímetros de altura para combinar com o disfarce de princesa e umas sandálias amarelas, também sem salto para usar com o vestido no baile da Primavera. Luna demorou um pouco mais a decidir-se, mas por fim escolheu umas sapatilhas cor-de-rosa para levar com o disfarce de boneca, um par de botas de couro e com um meio-cano para usar no baile de Natal e outro par de botas pretas de meio-cano para no baile da Primavera. Pagamos tudo e voltamos a sair para a rua, mas desta vez fomos para o Bar Três Vassouras, onde iríamos encontrar os garotos. Mas antes de lá podermos chegar, no meio da rua instalou-se uma enorme confusão e nós as três ficamos aterrorizadas quando percebemos que Hogsmeade tinha sido invadida por Devoradores de Morte. Ao tentarmos fugir da confusão, eu, Ginny e Luna acabamos por nos separarmos, já que eu fui empurrada pela multidão em pânico para uma rua secundária. Quando me consegui livrar do grupo e voltar para a rua principal, vi que havia alguns alunos e donos de lojas a tentarem derrotar os Devoradores de Morte. Olhando em volta, descobri que tanto Ginny como Luna estavam encurraladas no meio do grupo de Devoradores de Morte e vi também Harry e Ron lado a lado com mais alguns alunos a combaterem os devoradores. Usando um feitiço de encolhimento nos meus sacos e colocando-os num dos bolsos das minhas calças, juntei-me a eles, que ficaram bastante aliviados por me verem bem.

- Onde estão Ginny e Luna? – perguntou Ron, ao que eu apontei entre dois devoradores para as duas garotas.

- O que aconteceu para tu estares aqui e não ali com elas? – perguntou Harry.

- Uma multidão em pânico praticamente me arrastou para longe delas. – expliquei. – Felizmente consegui me livrar do grupo antes de ser levada para mais longe.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, concentrados em derrotar os Devoradores. As coisas ficaram mais facilitadas com o aparecimento dos aurors, porque na altura em que eles chegaram, os devoradores começaram a desaparatar. Quando a confusão acalmou, ficamos mais aliviados quando soubemos que ninguém tinha morrido e apenas havia alunos feridos ou desmaiados, mas nada de muito grave, o que deu a entender que o alvo dos Devoradores não eram os alunos de Hogwarts, ou talvez só uns cinco ou seis, porque Ginny e Luna nos contaram que elas eram praticamente as mais atacadas pelo grupo de devoradores, o que leva a crer que as ordens dos devoradores eram nos matar, coisa que não conseguirão conseguir, porque nós estamos cada vez mais fortes e preparados para a batalha final. Hogsmeade ficou bastante vigiado por aurors, o que permitiu a que os alunos que não tinham sofrido nada pudessem aproveitar o resto do tempo que tinham na vila. Como já estávamos juntos, fomos até à Dedos de Mel, onde comprámos vários doces, e a seguir fomos até à Zonko's onde Harry e Ron compraram várias brincadeiras. Enquanto os garotos estavam a pagar as coisas que pegaram, nós as três ficamos na conversa.

- Hei, Ginny. – chamou Luna. – Desculpa-me a curiosidade, mas onde arranjaste dinheiro para comprares tanta coisa?

- Ah, isso. – respondeu Ginny. – A loja de Fred e de George tem bastante sucesso e eles ganham muito dinheiro. E como sabem que mesmo nós termos crescido sem dar muita importância ao dinheiro, ele sempre é preciso para certas coisas. Eles dão metade do dinheiro que ganham na loja aos meus pais, o que faz com que já não precisamos de estar sempre a economizar e a comprar coisas em segunda mão. Eu pedi algum dinheiro à minha mãe para poder fazer estas compras. Como eu não comprei vestidos e sapatos muito caros, ainda fiquei com algum dinheiro. Mas como não há mais nada que eu hoje queira comprar, vou guarda-lo para a prenda do dia dos namorados que eu comprar para o Neville. (N/A: Esta conversa eu coloquei só mesmo para depois não me perguntarem aonde a Ginny arranjou o dinheiro).

Quando voltamos para Hogwarts, antes de irmos jantar (já que tínhamos comido qualquer coisa em Hogsmeade), eu, Ginny e Luna fomos arrumar as nossas respectivas coisas nos nossos dormitórios, enquanto que os garotos foram logo para o salão principal. Quando fomos para o salão principal, chegamos lá na altura em que o jantar começou a ser servido. Quando terminamos, a McGonagall chamou a nossa atenção e Dumbledore fez um discurso:

- Caros alunos. – começou Dumbledore. – É meu dever avisar que por ordem do novo Ministro da Magia, as visitas a Hogsmeade estão canceladas.

Houve bastantes lamentos de decepção no salão principal, mas houve outra coisa que me chamou a atenção.

- Novo Ministro da Magia? – perguntei. – Quem é ele?

- Amanhã vais saber, Hermione. – respondeu Ron. – De certeza que saíra no O Profeta Diário.

- Mas é alguém que conhecemos, Ron? – insistiu Harry.

- Sim, é. – respondeu o ruivo. – A minha mãe disse-mo esta manhã, na carta que me mandou.

Vendo que mais nada conseguiam arrancar de Ron, teríamos de esperar pela manhã seguinte para sabermos que era o novo ministro.

Levantamo-nos e fomos para os nossos respectivos dormitórios e rapidamente adormecemos. Na manhã seguinte, foi Ginny que me acordou dizendo que eu já tinha perdido o café da manhã e a entrega do correio. Lamentando-me pelo meu atraso, nem ouvi a Ginny a dizer que tinha aceitado o meu correio. Só quando ela mo entregou é que eu me apercebi disso. Agradeci-lhe e comecei por ler o jornal, ficando bastante espantada em saber que o novo ministro da magia era Percy Weasley, um dos irmãos da garota à minha frente. Vendo a minha cara de confusão, Ginny começou a explicar o que sabia.

- Bem, pelo que o Ron me disse, Percy pediu desculpa à nossa família, dizendo que tinha sido um imbecil e que estava arrependido de tudo o que tinha dito aos nossos pais. Bem, eles perdoaram-no, mas concordaram em que ele continuasse a morar sozinho. Percy também se juntou à Ordem da Fénix, o que faz com que ele esteja mais preparado para lutar contra Voldemort. – explicou Ginny. – A minha mãe também em contou que ele e Penélope ainda namoram, estão a morar juntos e acho que estão a planear casar neste Verão. E eles vão ter um trabalho bastante duro este Verão, porque não é só Percy que vai casar. Bill, Charlie, e os gémeos também estão a preparar os seus respectivos casamentos. Eu acho que eles vão combinar e casar no mesmo dia, para ser mais fácil para os meus pais, já que iria ficar complicado fazer tanta festa para quatro casamentos, então eles decidiram que casariam no mesmo dia. Não sei quando, mas a mamãe desvendou que poderia ser em Julho. (N/A: Mais para a frente todos vão entender a razão de quase todos os irmãos Weasley casarem no mesmo dia).

- Bill, Charlie e os gémeos vão casar com quem? – perguntei, ainda a assimilar aquilo que a Ginny me tinha dito.

- Bill vai casar com a Fleur. Charlie conheceu uma garota lá na Roménia chamada Mary Brown. – respondeu Ginny. – Fred vai casar com Angelina e o George com a Alicia.

- Brown! – exclamei. – Tem algum relacionamento com a Lavander?

- Acho que elas as duas são primas. – respondeu a ruiva, que estava sentada numa cadeira. – Acho que os pais das duas são irmãos.

- Ah, ok. – exclamei.

- Temos de descer, Mione. – falou Ginny. – O almoço vai ser servido daqui a pouco e nós ainda temos os deveres para fazer.

- É verdade. – exclamei. – Tinha me esquecido que hoje não tínhamos aula com o Dumbledore.

Depois de almoçarmos, passamos uma boa parte da tarde na biblioteca a fazer os trabalhos de casa e também a fazer pesquisas, de modo a nós prepararmos para a segunda tarefa. Só saímos da biblioteca quando era hora de jantar e depois de termos comido, fomos directamente para os nossos dormitórios, porque no dia seguinte teríamos de acordar cedo para as aulas.

E a semana passou-se entre aulas, deveres, estudos, pesquisas e treinos de Quidditch. E mais um sábado chegou e com ele o primeiro jogo dos Gryffindor contra os Hufflepuff. Não foi um jogo bastante fácil, porque a equipa dos Hufflepuff estava bem mais forte e organizada e com bons jogadores. Mas no fim foi a nossa equipa que ganhou, com Harry a pegar o pomo de ouro dando à equipa um total de 400 pontos contra os 150 dos Hufflepuff. Obviamente houve festa, mas desta vez ela ocorreu nos jardins, já que estava um dia de sol. A festa só terminou quando chegou a hora de almoço e todos se dirigiram para o salão principal. Quando nós os seis acabamos de comer, fomos para a biblioteca para fazermos os deveres, mas ao contrário do domingo passado, quando tínhamos tudo pronto fomos fazer uma vista ao Hagrid, que já não visitávamos desde o dia em que lá estivemos para falar dos nossos namoros, já que as aulas que tínhamos com ele não contavam. Passamos um resto de tarde muito divertido na companhia do meio-gigante, embora tivéssemos o cuidado de recusar lanchar com ele. Regressamos à noite para o castelo, na companhia de Hagrid, para jantarmos. Quando terminamos, fomos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor onde ficamos quase até de madrugada a conversar e a namorarmos um pouco, porque as ultimas semanas tinham sido totalmente preenchidas com os estudos. Ainda ficamos o suficiente para vermos Dobby, que se mostrou muito satisfeito por nos ter apanhado acordados. Ajudamos Dobby na limpeza e quando tudo tinha ficado limpo e Dobby foi-se embora é que nós dirigimos para os dormitórios (Luna tinha ficado connosco, cerca de uma hora, sendo que às nove horas Ron a levou para a sala comum dos Ravenclaw).

Na manhã seguinte, acordei bastante cedo e como Lavender e Parvati ainda estavam a dormir aproveitei para tomar um banho e me vestir. Quando estava pronta, desci para a sala e sentando-me numa das poltronas, esperei por Ginny e pelos garotos. Harry foi o primeiro a aparecer ainda um pouco ensonado e depois de me dar um beijo de bons-dias, queixou-se:

- O Ron e o Neville roncam muito. – ele falou. – Tive de me levantar, pois já não conseguia dormir com o barulhos que eles os dois fazem.

Ri-me da expressão de Harry, já que ele estava com umas olheiras um pouco profundas e tinha uma expressão de cachorro com dono. Ficamos mais um pouco ali a conversar, até que Ginny finalmente desceu.

- Onde estão Ron e Neville? – perguntou ela, assim que se aproximou de nós.

- A dormir. – respondeu Harry. – Como sempre.

Caímos os três na gargalhada e foram os alvos dos risos que nós interromperam.

- Do que vocês tanto riem. – pergunta Ron, descendo as escadas, seguido por Neville.

- De vocês. – respondi. – Harry disse que não consegue dormir com os vossos roncos.

Adoptando uma expressão emburrada, Ron a contra gosto desceu connosco até ao salão para comermos. Quando terminamos, subimos até ao sétimo andar, onde iríamos ter mais uma aula com Dumbledore. Harry, ficou lá no canto dele a pesquisar mais coisas sobre aparecimento, enquanto eu, Ron, Luna, Neville e Ginny ficamos noutro canto a praticar animagia. Numa questão de uma hora e meia, tanto eu como Ginny e Luna conseguimos nós transformar completamente. Dumbledore deu-nos os parabéns e mandou-nos ir para junto de Harry, ajudando-o nas pesquisas. Passado uma hora, já tínhamos recolhido bastantes informações como aparecimento e nem nós tínhamos apercebido que uma terceira pessoa (além de Dumbledore e McGonagall) tinha entrado na sala. Dumbledore chamou por nós e explicou-nos que aquele senhor era um oficial do Ministério, encarregue de monitorizar as aulas de aparecimento. Decidimos que nas aulas de aparatação usaríamos outra sala ali perto, e foi para lá que fomos juntamente com o oficial e com Dumbledore. Quanto a Ron, Neville e McGonagall continuaram na sala das necessidades treinando. Entretanto, nós estávamos ouvindo algumas explicações do oficial em relação aos procedimentos que deveríamos de ter quando aparecêssemos e também ouvimos alguns casos de pessoas que usaram o aparecimento incorrectamente. Só ficamos com umas noções básicas sobre aparecimento, já que Dumbledore nos disse que iríamos esperar que Ron e Neville fossem bem-sucedidos em se tornar animagos antes de passarmos para as aulas de aparecimento. E com isso, fomos dispensados das aulas daquele dia. Como não tínhamos mais nada que fazer e como Ron e Neville ficariam até à hora de jantar com McGonagall fomos para os jardins, onde ficamos a conversar até por altura do jantar ser servido. Foi no salão principal que voltamos a encontrar Ron e Neville, que demonstravam estar bem cansados. Os dois quase que adormeceram em cima da mesa e mal acabaram de comer, subiram logo para a torre dos Gryffindor para irem dormir. Nós seguimos-lhe o exemplo uns minutos mais tarde, porque também nós estávamos cansados e no dia seguinte, teríamos aulas.

O resto da semana foi igual às outras todas, mas na quinta-feira começamos a ficar um pouco nervosos, pois naquela noite teríamos o baile de Halloween e em dois dias ocorria a segunda tarefa do torneio.

N/A: Aqui esta mais um capitulo de Almas Gémeas, e sei que voltei a demorar muito tempo para postar, mas nem sempre eu tenho imaginação para continuar a fic… Espero que gostem e que deixem comentários. E o próximo capitulo é todo só sobre o baile de Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13 – Baile de Halloween

Por causa do baile, na quinta as aulas da tarde foram canceladas, assim como as aulas da manhã de sexta já que o baile iria durar até à uma da manhã.

Eu começava a ficar um pouco excitada com o baile de logo à noite, e confesso que mesmo nunca tendo ligado muito a bailes, eu estava mais nervosa por saber o que Harry iria pensar do meu disfarce. E eu sabia que tanto Ginny e Luna estavam como eu, nós as três estavam desejosas de ver qual era a reacção dos garotos quando nos vissem disfarçadas.

Após a hora de almoço ficamos cerca de quatro horas com os garotos e eram cinco horas quando eu, Ginny e Luna subimos para o meu dormitório para nós arranjarmos. Tinha sido eu quem tinha guardado os disfarces de nós as três, pois era a única que não sofria com a curiosidade das colegas e também porque tinha posto um feitiço no meu armário que impedia que alguém para além de mim, Ginny e Luna mexessem nele. Aproveitamos que as minhas colegas de quarto ainda não tinham chegado para tomarmos banho descansadas. Começamos por tratar dos nossos cabelos. Usando um feitiço, sequei os meus cabelos e os de Ginny e Luna. Decidimos prende-los de modo a vestir os nossos disfarces e fazermos a maquilhagem. Comecei eu primeiro: o meu vestido de fada era quase todo branco, caía-me até aos pés e tinham uma saia rodada, na parte do busto haviam pedrinhas rosas cozidas que formavam umas curvas que começavam junto das alças e terminavam perto da cintura; as alças do vestido eram finas e a parte de trás do vestido deixava à mostra as minhas costas. Prendi o meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, deixando apenas umas mechas a caírem pela face e fiz um feitiço de ampliação até o cabelo me chegar à cintura. Deixando cabelo preso, comecei a fazer uma trança e prendi novamente o cabelo com um elástico e depois pegando num frasquinho de purpurinas, espalhei-as pelo cabelo, nalgumas parte do meu rosto (por cima das sobrancelhas e nas bochechas) e nos meus ombros. Depois pegando numa caixinha com uma sombra prateada que espalhei pelas minhas pálpebras e pegando num lipgloss passei-o pelos meus lábios, dando-lhes um aspecto brilhante. Como gostei do resultado final, cedi o espelho à Ginny que já tinha se vestido e calcei os meus sapatos, sentada na minha cama. O vestido dela era cor-de-rosa, também lhe caía até aos pés e também tinha a saia rodada, mas a parte de cima era toda bordada com missangas brancas e rosas e era uma espécie de tomara-que-caia. Ginny deixou o cabelo solto, mas com a minha ajuda apliquei-lhe um feitiço que lhe deixou o cabelo encaracolado, o que fez com os cabelos lhe batessem pelos ombros. Ginny sentou-se em frente do espelho e pegando numa caixinha como sombra cor-de-rosa, espalhou-a pelas pálpebras, realçando o azul dos olhos dela e nos lábios passou um pouco de batom branco. Para finalizar, Ginny colocou uma tiara de fantasia nos cabelos. Olhando a ruiva da cabeça aos pés, vi que também ela tinha ficado muito bonita. Tal como eu fiz, Ginny calçou-se na beira da cama, cedendo o espelho a Luna, que estava a terminar de vestir o seu vestido de boneca. O vestido caí-lhe até aos joelhos e a parte da saia, tinha várias camadas de tecido de várias cores. A parte de cima do vestido estava cheia de rendas e as mangas cobriam-lhe uma parte do braço. Luna deixou o cabelo solto e usando um feitiço, cobriu algumas madeixas do cabelo em tons de azul, rosa, vermelho e verde. Pegando numa sombra azul, pintou as pálpebras nesse tom, e pintou os lábios com um batom vermelho. Usando um lápis rosa, colocou algumas sardas nas suas bochechas. Para finalizar espalhou algumas purpurinas no cabelo, testa, bochechas, pescoço e braços. Após ter calçado as sapatilhas, Luna pôs-se de pé e dando uma volta em frente, deu-se por satisfeita com o resultado final. Também eu achei que o disfarce de boneca tinha combinado com Luna, porque ela tinha os cabelos loiros e uma face arredondada. Como ainda era cedo para descermos, ficamos sentadas na minha cama a conversarmos. Alguns momentos depois, entraram as minhas colegas de quarto, que ficaram de boca aberta quando nos viram. Comentaram que estávamos muito bonitas e foram elas próprias se arranjar.

Quando era quase hora do baile começar, descemos para a sala comum, onde Harry, Ron e Neville estavam à nossa espera. Harry estava vestido como um personagem de um livro que eu tinha lhe emprestado e que ele andava a ler (milagre, mas o Harry adorou imenso os livros, e mais ainda uma certa personagem que lá entrava), intitulado O Senhor dos Anéis. Ele tinha-se disfarçado de Legolas e para o efeito, ele tinha usado um feitiço de ampliação e de mudança de cor, estando agora com o cabelo pelos meio das costas e loiro. O disfarce dele constituía-se por camisa azul por baixo de um pólo castanho. Tinha também umas calças castanhas e tinha calçado umas botas. Para finalizar, tinha vestido uma capa com um capuz. Ou seja, ele estava muito lindo. Ao me aproximar dele, ele estendeu-me a mão, que eu aceitei e comentei que ele estava muito lindo, elogio que ele retribuiu.

O Neville tinha-se vestido de príncipe. Tinha vestido uma camisola branca que tinha colocado dentro das calças azuis. Por cima da camisa, tinha vestido uma capa vermelha que era abotoada à frente com um botão. Tinha calçado umas botas (N/A: daquelas que os príncipes de fantasia usam, ok?). E na cabeça tinha também colocado uma coroa, o que lhe dava um aspecto de um verdadeiro príncipe. Ginny adiantou-se para ele e aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendeu. Neville gaguejou um pouco ao dizer o quanto Ginny estava linda, deixando-a um pouco corada, mas também ela disse que ele estava muito bonito no disfarce dele.

Por fim, o Ron tinha-se vestido de palhaço (N/A: eu juro que não foi por mal, só que estava sem ideias para um disfarce que combinasse mais ou menos com o da Luna). Ron tinha deixado os cabelos na cor original, mas notavam-se umas madeixas do cabelo dele em tons verdes e vermelhos, mas que só se notavam quem realmente prestasse atenção nele. Ron tinha vestido umas calças azuis às riscas e que eram um número acima daquele que ele deveria vestir. A camisola que ele vestiu também lhe ficava um pouco larga e era vermelha, mas notava-se que haviam pedaços de tecido que lá tinham sido colados para dar um efeito mais real ao disfarce de Ron. Por fim, ele tinha calçado uns sapatos parecidos com os que os palhaços verdadeiros usam, tinha colocado uns óculos de plástico grande e tinha pintando o nariz e as bochechas de vermelho. Embora o disfarce não combinasse muito com a personalidade de Ron, eu tive de concordar que ele tinha se safado muito bem na elaboração do seu disfarce.

Finalmente descemos para o Salão Principal, onde já havia muitos alunos espalhados no hall de entrada, esperando que as portas do salão se abrissem, permitindo a entrada dos alunos. Havia muitos disfarces originais, outros igualmente lindos e também havia aqueles que por serem muito repetitivos, se tornavam cansativos de ver. Olhando com atenção em volta, rapidamente encontrei o grupo do Malfoy. Malfoy, eu tinha de concordar embora com nojo, que estava lindo dentro do seu disfarce de Conde Drácula (provavelmente imposição de Pansy, porque ele não parecia lá muito satisfeito). Ao lado dele, estava Pansy vestida de vampira (o que realmente não fugia muito ao que ela era na realidade). Atrás dos dois, estavam Crabbe e Goyle que só eram mesmo reconhecidos por causa da altura e do peso dos dois, porque ambos estavam disfarçados em algo que se assemelhavam a múmias (que na minha opinião combinava com eles, porque enfim, eles eram burros e gostavam de assustar os mais pequenos). Havia também disfarces de Peter Pan, havia uma ou duas gatas, alguém que teve a brilhante ideia (ou não) de se vestir de estrela-do-mar (o que fazia que quase ninguém se conseguisse ficar ao lado dele e a sua acompanhante parecia um quanto envergonhada). Entre a multidão reconheci algumas pessoas: Padma que se tinha disfarçado de sereia, Parvati tinha-se disfarçado de borboleta, Susan que estava linda no seu disfarce de anjo, Lavender tinha vestido um disfarce de abelha e por fim, os meus olhos caíram em Cho Chang, que para minha irritação, estava muito linda no seu disfarce de japonesa e eu notei que ela não tirava os olhos de Harry (que piranha ela era. Era de piranha que ela deveria ter vindo vestida). Voltando a olhar para os meus amigos, notei que Ron, Luna, Gina e Neville ajeitavam os seus disfarces, enquanto que Harry se matinha distraído com qualquer coisa. Seguindo a direcção do olhar dele, notei que ele estava a observar algo nos jardins. Apurando a minha visão, fiquei de boca aberta quando vi um enorme cão preto sentando entre as sombras das árvores. Só quem tivesse com real atenção notava que ele estava lá. Mas como num passe de magia o cão desapareceu. Tão misteriosamente, quanto tinha aparecido.

- Harry… – eu chamei sem conseguir tirar os meus olhos do sítio, onde segundos atrás o cão estava. – Será? Que é ele?

- Eu não sei. – ele me respondei, num tom de voz melancólico. Não resisti e me abracei a ele.

Soltamo-nos do abraço, quando finalmente as portas do salão se abriram, cedendo assim passagem aos alunos. Nós preferimos deixar entrar os alunos quase todos antes de avançarmos, porque não nos quisemos meter na confusão que se instalou com todos os alunos a quererem entrar no salão. Quando finalmente entramos, ficamos deslumbrados com a decoração do salão, porque era muito parecida com a do baile dos campeões no quarto ano. Mas não podiam faltar as abóboras flutuantes e os morcegos que esvoaçavam livremente. Após todos os alunos estarem sentados, Dumbledore levantou-se comentou que todos os disfarces estavam lindos e deu inicio ao banquete. Após todos termos terminando de comer e de nos termos levantando, as mesas foram afastadas para um canto, deixando assim um enorme espaço como pista de dança. Mais uma vez foram as Esquisitonas que animaram o baile de Halloween. Todos nós nos divertimos imenso, e só saímos quando o baile foi encerrado. Enquanto subíamos as escadas, fomos comentando algumas cenas que se passaram durante a festa, tipo quando o garoto disfarçado de estrela-do-mar quis dançar, mas de cada vez que se mexia acertava com os braços do seu disfarce em duas ou três pessoas que estivessem à sua volta. Fartamo-nos de rir pela escada acima e quando chegamos à sala comum dos Gryffindor, subimos cada um em direcção aos seus respectivos dormitórios (tirando a Luna, que acompanhamos até à sala comum dos Ravenclaw).

Após termos tirando os nossos disfarces e termos retirado a maquilhagem, Ginny desejou-me uma boa noite e foi para o dormitório das alunas do quinto ano. Após ter vestido o meu pijama e me ter deitado na cama, rapidamente adormeci. Mas o meu sono não foi fácil, porque foi povoado com imagens do grande cão preto que Harry e eu tínhamos visto nos jardins da escola.

No outro lado da torre, também um garoto moreno com uma cicatriz na testa, dividia os mesmos sonhos que eu, sem nunca sabermos que havia uma ligação entre nós os dois maior daquela que pensávamos.

N/A: Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e decidi-me a terminar este capítulo. Desculpem por não ter postado mais cedo, mas é que eu queria terminar este capítulo antes de postar o 12º cap. Espero que perdoem esta autora aqui, mas nos últimos tempos, ela andava sem muita inspiração para escrever. Então espero que considerem este cap. como um bónus adicional ao tempo que eu demorei para postar. Beijos para todos e espero que comentem!


End file.
